ROD Uzumaki of the paper
by Karasu 0
Summary: Shortly after joining the academy Naruto Uzumaki learns of the joys a book can bring along with the hidden power with in them. Slight Xover with R.O.D
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or R.O.D

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

First book

Iruka was covered head to toe in multicolored powder. His brown hair was currently a bright neon red, half his face was white as snow the other puke green. He was dragging along a disgruntled 8 year old. The boy had blonde hair and whisker like scars on his cheeks.

"Iruka sensei where are we going?" The little blonde asked annoyed at being dragged along.

"Naruto we've been over this I'm taking you to the library." Iruka could hear the boy blanching. "That's right this is your punishment I want a five page report on chakra and its use for ninja."

Naruto watched in fear as they got closer and closer to the building in question. He'd heard the other kids at the academy complain about this place, saying it was evil and boring beyond all reason. A place filled with nothing but books. Naruto had never seen a book prior to joining the academy a couple of months ago.

He didn't think books where bad, but the way the other kids complained about them there was defiantly something evil about them. That was what Naruto had decided.

"Your being unfair." Naruto complained as he felt his little body being lifted up by his teacher.

"I'm not being unfair this is your punishment for.. for.. this!" Iruka yelled in anger while his free hand gestured at the dozen or so of powdered colors covering his body. "Now come on this is for your own good."

Iruka pulled the boy along forcibly into the building. The librarian a large woman with thick glasses watched as a clown of chunin ninja was trying to pull a little blonde boy into the library. They where being very loud.

"SHHHHHH quit this is a library not a playground!" She commanded in demanding quit voice getting up glaring at the two.

"Ah sorry forgive us." Iruka apologized in a whisper as the older lady went back to her book. "Ahem now Naruto I'm going to go home and clean up. When I get back I better see some progress."

Iruka watched the boy pout for moment. Looking at the books with something akin to hesitation and fear. Iruka smirked maybe a little motivation would help. "Tell you what Naruto if you have at least two pages of the report done by the time I get back I'll take you out to get ramen."

Naruto's face lite up with excitement. "At Ichiraku?" he asked in an excitement. Getting a nod from his teacher "I'll Have it done in no time then!"

"SHHH Quite!" The librarian said in a yell like whisper. Causing Naruto to flinch.

"Good have it done by the time I get back and i'll treat you to as much as you want." With that said the chunnin teacher disappeared in a swirl of leaf's leaving Naruto in the library alone.

Naruto looked around at the empty library, it was large to the little 8 year old. There where so many shelf's lined with books. He could do this it didn't seem so hard. He started by picking the first book off the shelf. He looked at it inspected it. Eye'd warily before opening it up.

(Three hours later)

"Naruto Naruto Hey Naruto." Iruka called out waving a hand in front of the boys face. Iruka had gone home and showered and decided to wait a couple hours or so and give Naruto a chance to write his report. It was no secret the boy had trouble with scholastic's and would need a little extra time.

Upon returning to the library he had found the blond sitting on the floor next to a pile of books laying on the ground. All his concentration on the book In his hands.

The first thing Iruka noticed was that Naruto was In the fiction section of the library and not anywhere near the area he should have been. But what peaked his interest was what the librarian told him. Apparently Naruto had sat there on the floor quietly the entire time just reading

The blonde blinked his eye's looking up at his teacher. Before he started to panic."Iruka Sensei what are you doing back so soon. That's so unfair."

"What you mean Naruto?" Confusion crossed the adults face.

"But you just left like five minutes ago. No one could write a report that fast." The 8 year old was adamant about this.

"Naruto I've been gone for over three hours." Iruka said looking at the pile of books sitting next to the boy. There where 12 sitting on the floor around him none of them where about Chakra that was for sure. He picked one up one of the books it was called the 9 city's. Iruka had actually read this one a few years back. "Naruto did you read all these."

"Yeah." Naruto looked at his teacher suspiciously. "Why?"

"Don't lie to me Naruto." Iruka flipped open the book. It was hard to believe that Naruto the prankster prince of the academy. Sat still long enough to read twelve books.

"I'm not lying I read all of them."

"Okay what happens in chapter 23 of the 9 citys?" Iruka asked as he read over it. If Naruto really read this then he would know the answer if not then a little humility would do the boy some good. And Iruka could teach him a lesson about lying to a ninja.

"Hmm." Naruto folded his arms in eye's squinted tight in thought before he spook. "Nomri stabbed Haru and stole the box that had the deed to his mothers house but it was actually empty. It was so cool Haru swapped the deeds around tricking Nomri."

"..." Iruka closed the book and picked up another one questioning Naruto on a few scenes from that one. Naruto was really excited as he talked about the story's In each book. The quiz came to an end when the librarian yelled out to them that she was closing up for the day.

"No wait I can't leave yet I haven't written the report." Naruto said in a panic looking at Iruka.

"You know what Naruto It's okay how about I still treat you to ramen."

"Really!" He asked in excited questioning wonder. Iruka nodding his head. As the disgruntled librarian gathered the books from the floor to put back up. Naruto then started in a panic. "Wait I haven't finished that one yet."

"Well then do you have a library card?" The librarian asked adjusting her glasses to look at the book. Naruto just seemed confused.

"Whats a library card?" The librarian sighed obviously annoyed. Whether it was about It being Naruto or her dislike for her job. Iruka couldn't tell.

"Come with me." she said guiding the boy to the front desk. As Iruka watched the scene play out as the librarian explained the purpose of the library and the card. Naruto got really excited when he was told he could take three more books if he wanted.

So the two of them sat at Ichiraku Naruto excitingly talking about the books he borrowed from the library. Iruka Liked this maybe this is what Naruto needs a new outlet something that didn't involve pranks. There was no way this could back fire or become a problem right?

XXXXXXXXXX

The Gutsy Ninja

Bam. Bam. Bam. "Naruto." Bam. Bam. Bam. "Naruto." Naruto opened his eye's yawning listening to the sound as some one banged on the side of his window calling his name. He sat up listening to the banging. As he undid the blinds next to his bed. There sitting on his windowsill glaring at the blonde was his teacher.

Naruto unlatched and opened the window. "Good morning Iruka Sensei." Naruto said yawning some more.

"Naruto your late for class again." Iruka said as he flicked his student in the head. "And I thought you said you where going to clean this mess up."

"I did cleaned it up last month I even moved out some of the book's." Naruto said as reached over to take a glass of water from his night stand. A pile of books stacked on top of each other

"Naruto some doesn't mean anything, when your front door still collapses when someone try's knocking. I was almost buried alive again. I can only ever get into your apartment through the window now. Naruto you have to many books."

"Don't you think its time you got rid of some of them?" Iruka asked looking at the apartment piles and piles of books and scrolls, stacked on top of each other on the table, the couch, the counters, from the floor to the ceiling, books upon books everywhere. The only place that didn't have books stacked together was the bed by the window and the stove.

"No way I won't do it. I can't just throw them out there all special. Each one has a story all its own." Naruto said with a fond smile looking at the stacks of book's.

Iruka sighed he knew, he wasn't going to get Naruto to budge on this subject. Oh kami he'd tried In the past but it was impossible Naruto absolutely loved his books. He wasn't seen with out at least two or three with him at any time. Iruka wasn't sure what to make of this honestly.

He had thought it was a good thing at first. Naruto had found something else to occupy his time with besides pranks. Naruto had played less then ten pranks in the last five years since he started his hobby. The only time he seemed to go out and pull a prank was when he seemed especially lonely.

Hell Naruto's study's in the ninja arts had improved immensely, due to the amount of reading material he invested in. He was currently in the middle of the class ranking because of it. Although those where the only good things about it. He stayed up late reading until he either finished a new book or passed out. He was constantly skipping class to either go to the book store or the library. Two new book stored had opened in the last couple of years. Thanks to the volume Naruto seemed to buy books in.

"Naruto maybe you should be a librarian or bookstore owner." Iruka said as the boy changed his cloths.

"No way A hokage can't be a librarian." Naruto said with total conviction although the thought did sound appealing. "I have to become hokage that way the rest of the village will have to respect me."

"Well your not going to become hokage. If your constantly late for class." Iruka scolded as he grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jumpsuit. "Listen I don't doubt you can pass the written portion of the exams, but that means nothing if you can't pass the practical portion which counts as three quarters of your grade. As it stands you have to get and 80 or higher to pass tomorrow your grades are all but practically failing"

Iruka made a hand sign and they both vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves appearing in the middle of a class room. " Now then since you missed it every body line up. Where having a pop quiz on the transformation justsu."

There where groans from the students as they started to complain as one by one they got up and into the line. Okay first up is Sakura Haruno." Iruka said as the pink haired step forward transforming into a perfect copy of her teacher. "Good job."

The smoke dispelled as the girl felt proud of her self looking towards her crush to see if he was paying attention. He wasn't. "Next Sasuke Uchiha." A boy with a scowl stepped foreword and transformed into an exact copy of Iruka.

"Good next Naruto Uzumaki...Naruto...Naruto...NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" Iruka shouted out as he threw the clipboard at the blonde who had his nose in a book. The clipboard collided with the boys forehead knocking him back and onto the ground.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled out in angry disgruntled pain rubbing his forehead.

"Its your turn to do the transformation!" Iruka called out as Naruto jumped to his feet. Making a hand sighn.

"Fine Tranform!" when the smoke cleared a woman wearing a loos kimono stood before the class she had pale porcelain like skin. Deep blue eye's and long black hair that fell past her waist. She was holding the kimono closed with one hand as a portion of it slid past her shoulder revealing some skin. She then spoke in a sultry voice. "How is this Iruka-sen..sama." She diverted her eyes a blush apparent on her face.

"..." Iruka a dribble of blood slid done his nose. Before his face turned red and he punched the girl on the head hard a pop of smoke and Naruto was standing there "CUT THAT OUT NARUTO?"

"Ow come on don't you like it that was Yumi from that dirty book you've been secretly reading in class. hahaha" Naruto said laughing at his teachers expense.

Iruka felt his anger boiling while looking at the blond boy. Iruka pulled out some rope. He kept on hand just for this type of situation. "NARUTO!"

So Naruto sat there tied up and gagged for the rest of the day. There was no way Naruto could ever forgive Iruka for this.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Ichiraku)

It always amazed Iruka how fast Naruto was willing to forgive him when he mentioned treating the boy to ramen.

"Oh wow that smells good. Thanks Iruka Sensei."

"No problem Naruto. I've also got a surprise for you." The Chunnin said as he reached into his ninja pouch pulling out the second best thing Naruto loved beyond all reason.

"You got me a new book." Naruto reached to take it only for Iruka to pull it away. "Hey what gives?"

"Not so fast Naruto you can have this after the graduation test tomorrow."

"Ah that's so unfair come on let me at least read the title." Naruto asked trying to reach for it only for the skilled chunnin to pull it out of his grasp. "Maybe I've Already read it before."

"I doubt it I've never seen or heard of it my self apparently it wasn't very popular. I'll tell you the title of the book its called The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi . I bought It off a traveling merchant the other day after reading the first chapter." Iruka said as he showed the cover for Naruto to see it. He didn't mention he got it for cheap though. Apparently the merchant didn't like the book and had it for at least a few years.

"Well then I guess I'll have to pass the exam tomorrow then you have to give me that book." Naruto said as he looked his sensei in the eye's. "Hey Sensei if you won't give me that book, could I maybe try on your head band instead please?"

Iruka smirked at Naruto who was sort of begging him. "Well I guess I could." Iruka started to take off only to flick Naruto in in the for head. "Ha gotcha sorry Naruto, but this headband is for Ninja of the leaf your going to have to pass your exam like everyone else to get yours."

"Ahhhh your so mean Sensei."

"HAHAHA Don't worry Naruto You'll have your own headband some day."

"Stop picking on me sensei come on."

"Alright you pass the exam and I'll give you my headband."

"Oh please if I pass the gennin exam I want a new one not that old scratched up one." Naruto humphed as he started to slurp down the rest of his noodles. He clapped his hand and thanked the old cook in the back. "See you tomorrow sensei. I've got to study and get ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto woke up early he went to bed early despite having a new book to read last night. He was intent on passing this time. Besides he'd have plenty of time to read today. He then began to dig through the piles of books gathering the ninja gear he needed today. A cup of instant ramen for breakfast and he was ready to face the day.

He had passed the written portion. No problem and despite acing the written portion along with the practical knowledge kunai skills and taijutsu he sort of passed. The jutsu portion which counted for half his grade he failed. In other words he failed the exam. The only comfort he got out of it was that he did get the top score and beat Sasuke Uchiha in the written portion. All though his over all score was a whopping 54% less then 26 points below the needed score to pass.

So he sat outside face buried in a book trying to ignore the happy student who passed or the adults who where glaring in his direction with those cold eyes. "The only comfort I have now."

Iruka hadn't even tried to help. It wasn't his fault he couldn't make a stupid clone. He read everything he could and put into practice what he read but none of it had helped him at all to make a clone he'd only made one at was a sickly color and looked ready to die.

"Hey there Naruto." Naruto looked up to see one of the other instructors of the academy. A white haired chunnin named.

"Mizuki Sensei?"

"Hey there Naruto Iruka asked me to give this to you." The chunnin held out the book from the night before. The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi written on the front.

"Thank you Mizuki Sensei." Naruto said accepting the book quietly. He looked at the book solemnly. "Iruka said he'd give it to me after I passed." _'I guess that's why Mizuki Sensei's giving it to me.'_

"Hey Naruto come and talk with me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka was laying on his be he had talked with the Hokage In his office after the graduation exam. They had discussed Naruto and the Hokage had given his thoughts on the boy. The Hokage words echoing through his head. _"He didn't grow up knowing the love of a parent much like your self Iruka. The people of this village stare at him with those cold eye's. Unforgiving in there judgment of him. I think he himself find's comfort in books because they don't reject him and can give the happiness the villagers won't because of what he is. He must find the story's of others and there adventure's more exciting wishing they could be his story.'_

There was banging on his front door. "Iruka Iruka wake up." Iruka rushed to the door opening it to see his friend and fellow instructor at the academy. "Iruka Naruto has stolen the scroll of sealing!"

"What that can't be." _'Naruto what are you doing?'_ Iruka thought in panic that was grounds for execution. "I'll go out and search for him."

Iruka lept of jumping from roof top to roof top he had to think where would Naruto go and why would he do something so foolish and reckless how did he even know about the forbidden scroll of sealing?

He knew of at least one place Naruto would go in order to hide from someone a place in the forest. Iruka was in such a panic that he didn't notice someone fallowing him.

XXXXXXXXXX

This was so easy He had beaten old man hokage by transforming into a revealing woman and stolen the scroll under the desk in the old mans office. After that he did as Mizuki said find a place to hid and learn one of the jutsu inside before someone caught him and he would pass the gennin exam.

He speed read through five different Jutsu he would have loved to learn them all but he only had enough time to try and practice one of them. Before Iruka landed in the clearing called out his name. "Naruto."

"Ah you found me Iruka sensei." Naruto said complain a little that his teacher had come. "I only managed to learn one of them."

Iruka walked forward looking Naruto over on the ground was the scroll of sealing and a open book. It looked as though he'd been training for several hours now. Naruto folded up the scroll and picked up the book. It was the book he was intent on giving Naruto after he graduated why did he have it?

"So do I pass now?" Naruto asked in excitement. Clutching the book close to his chest.

"Naruto what are you talking about?"

"Well after Mizuki Sensei gave me the book he told me about this secret test."

"Test?" Iruka was starting to connect dots and he didn't like them.

"Yeah he said that if I could learn one jutsu from this scroll before you found me I'd pass and be gennin Mizuki Sensei said so." Naruto had a huge grin plastered on his face. "I even managed to finish the book too it"NARUTO MOVE!" Iruka shouted as he pushed the blond out of the way as a hail of Kunia came flying at him.

"Iruka Sensei" Naruto thought in alarmed fear as he saw his sensei get hit by a few of them.

"Here you are found you thanks Iruka. I was having a little bit of trouble trying to find the little runt but thanks to you. Know I have him"

"Mizuki You tricked Naruto in to stealing the forbidden scroll."

"Tricked?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Hurry Naruto give it to me before Iruka takes it from you.

"Don't he's lying to you don't give it to him."

"Lets not talk about lying Iruka. Want to know another secret Naruto everyone knows about it but you."

"Knows about what?"

"Don't tell him Mizuki its forbidden."

"The truth about 13 years ago."

"Mizuki Shut up."

"The truth about what really happened to the nine tailed fox."

"The nine tails." Naruto had a nervous feeling he'd read all about it heard all about it. What did he have to do with the nine tails.

"Yes the truth is that you Naruto Uzumaki are the nine tails."

"Mizuki that's enough shut up."

"Its the reason the village hates you Naruto its the reason Iruka really hates."

"Stop it." Iruka pleaded

"Don't you think it was strange the way they hated you just for being alive." Mizuki said as Naruto slowly started to understand it was making sense. But It had to be a lie "Thats why you'll Never be excepted."

"No your your lying." Naruto was uncertain himself he wanted to believe Mizuki was lying to him. Mizuki saw this distraction and took taking one of the large Fuma Shuriken on his back and throwing at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled pushing the boy down to the ground as the massive shuriken crashed into his back.

"Iruka sensei. Why?"

"Naruto your not the fox its only sealed inside you." Iruka smiled down at him. "Its because where the same I didn't have any family either growing up I became the class clown so people would notice me."

"I was worried that you would be the same way when you where younger pulling pranks just so people would look at you. Thats why I was happy you found something that brought you joy. So you wouldn't make the same mistakes I did." Iruka looked at the book clutched in Narutos hands. "But you still feel lonely and hurts inside it feels empty. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you more."

Naruto watched as the man he called sensei. The man could have called father began to cry. " I'm sorry I let you down."

"Oh shut up Iruka You hate that brat more then anyone in this village. He's the on that killed your parents." Mizuki called out. "He's just lying to you Naruto so he can get the scroll from you."

This was what set Naruto off as he moved out from under Iruka and Started running as fast as he could. Away from both of them. He didn't know who to believe he was confused and it hurt inside.

He jumped from tree to tree trying to get away he wasn't sure where he was going. He could hear them catching up. He stopped dropping to ground level to hide. Clutching onto the scroll and book in his arms.

"Why are you trying to protect that freak He's the one who killed your family."

"I don't care what you say your not going to get that scroll Mizuki." Naruto tightened his hands on the scroll

"Oh so the Nine tails having the scroll is better he'll just poor his rage and anger into the scroll and destroy the village that's just the way monsters are."

"Your right Mizuki that is how monsters are." Naruto felt like he was dying was that really what Iruka felt. _'He really doesn't believe in me he doesn't care at all. He thinks I'm just a monster.' _Naruto thought clutching the scroll and book in his hands until they turned white Naruto looked down staring at the book. _'Then why would he give me something like this. Is he just making fun of me.'_

"But he's not a monster he's Naruto Uzumaki Of the leaf village. He works hard and can be an exceptional student, when he wants to be. Sure he's clumsy and single minded and messes up some times, but who doesn't. He knows suffering and that's what separates him from being a monster." Iruka spoke with total conviction sure that what he said was absolutely the truth.

"Heh what a bunch of dribble I was going to save you for latter but I've changed my mind I think I'll kill you now Iruka." Mizuki took the shuriken from his back and began to spin it in his hands. As he charged at Iruka slumped against a tree.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The fuma shurikan came to a complete stop hitting a long line of Paper that cut the four sharpened edges apart. Iruka and Mizuki where stunned the line of paper ended where Naruto stood holding the edge of it. Iruka glanced at the paper and saw they where the pages of the book The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

Mizuki was utterly stunned he had never heard of a jutsu like this. "Don't you dare touch him or I'll kill you."

A strong gust of wind came blowing through the forest blowing away the pages as Naruto charged at Mizuki rammed into the Chunnin's side knocking him down.

"I don't know how you did that you little brat but it won't help you I'll crush you with one move." Mizuki got to his feet with trained ease. Making a series of hand signs

"Try It I'll send it back ten fold." Naruto said as he crossed his fingers gathering a massive amount of chakra. He then in puff of smoke hundreds of Naruto filled the forest. "Get him."

Iruka watched in wonder as Naruto made over a hundred solid clones. And that thing with the paper did he learn that from the scroll too?

Moments later Mizuki laid on the ground beaten within an inch of his life. "Naruto that was amazing I thought you said you learned only one jutsu from the scroll."

Naruto was smiling but frowned. "I did only learn one but that thing I did with the book I don't know how I did it. It just seemed natural I guess."

Iruka watched Naruto closely as the boy spoke about it feeling natural. _'Was it some kind of Kekkei Genkai?' _Naruto's eye's where shut brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to think about it. "AH OH NO."

"Whats wrong Naruto?" Iruka watched as the boy started to panic as he pulled out the cover of The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

"Its ruined ah I hadn't finished it yet." Naruto said dejectedly tears brimming on the edges of his eye's.

"hahahAHAHAHA" Iruka started to laugh loudly as Naruto looked up at his sensei. "Naruto come here and close your eye's."

Naruto did as he instructed a little reluctant. "Well then hows about this instead of the book." he heard Iruka say. "Now open them."

When Naruto did he saw Iruka's head bang was gone and he was holding a pair of green goggles. His eye's widened as he reached for his forehead there he felt a piece of metal with the indention of a leaf symbol. "Congratulations Naruto you pass. And as a treat I'll take you out for ramen to make up for the book all you can eat."

Naruto felt like he was going to cry "Iruka Sensei." the blonde cried joyously as he hugged on to his favorite teacher.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author note:

Meh I've been thinking of doing a naruto fic for a while

Ishould really try and finish the other three I have but I've kind of hit writers block with them maybe writeing something diffrent will help.

Anyway this a sort of crossover with the Read or die seirse I'm only taking the basic premis of that and none of the characters from it so I'm just going to toss it into the Naruto part of ff instead of the cross over part since I'm just taking the powers of the paper masters.


	2. The Teacher

I do not own Naruto or R.O.D

* * *

><p>The Teacher<p>

Sakura paced back and forth in the empty class room. Looking towards the door as if willing for her new instructor to show up. She had been so excited this morning especially when they announced the teams. She was on a team with Sasuke her one true love. The only slightly annoying thing about the team set up was that loser book worm Naruto Uzamaki.

Sakura disliked him for the very reason that he had managed to always get top marks above her in the class room. And yet despite all that mental knowledge. He was still the worst ninja in the class. She was only all to pleased when she heard he had failed.

She had been surprised when she saw him in class the day of there orientation wearing a head band and reading a book while sitting next to Sasuke. And that was the second most annoying thing about Naruto. For some reason he was always seated next to Sasuke. Sasuke always sat by one of the window seats in class everyday. Rumor was Sasuke had asked Naruto to sit next to him but nobody knew why. Only that it was his preferred seating arrangement. And none of the girls in class wanted to upset him so they always left it be.

Sasuke sat his arms folded eye's closed still waiting for there would be Sensei. He was supposed to be an eliet Jonin that would be there teacher. He would have preferred not being on team, but he excepted it so long as his team mates didn't slow him down. He cracked an eye open to look at the two people he was now stuck with.

He was annoyed that he had to be on a team with one of those annoying fan girls. His only saving grace was that Naruto was on the his team. Not that he had a particular like for the blonde. Its just that Naruto provided an excellent barrier from the girls in class. In fact Naruto was ideal to sit next to he was quit and always had his nose in a book and never bothered Sasuke and left him alone. The only other person he would have been able to stand sitting next to would have been Shino Aburame.

It was a bit of a failure some of the time the way the blonde tended to miss or skip classes. But it was he was an excellent deterrent when it came to the girls in the class and that was enough for Sasuke to put up with him.

Other then that Naruto seemed like nothing but a failure of a ninja. That by some miracle had managed to pass, and be the dead last in there year. The boy was smart no doubt there. He could be a better ninja if he just tried and stayed focus. Something that annoyed Sasuke when Naruto did put forth the effort.

Sasuke was loath to admit that Naruto might be smarter, but then again the blonde was clumsy ditzy and had trouble focusing on anything that didn't involve a book. So Sasuke resigned himself to his fate, of being on this team and hoped that they wouldn't hold him back.

Naruto was having a great day, He had stopped by the book store and they had a an entire book shelf worth of new books, he hadn't even heard of and they where having a sale on old books. So now he had a back pack full of new books. He'd already read through three of them since he got to the acadmy.

He was placed on a team with Sasuke and Sakura which was really cool. Sasuke had been nice enough, At least thats what Naruto thought. Sometime back he had asked, Naruto to sit next to him in class. Naruto thought that was really friendly of him. Nobody his age was ever nice to him. Sure Sasuke was quite and seemed kind of moody but Naruto was sure he could be a nice guy when he wanted to be. Naruto had even gotten a book from Sasuke before. He found it outside his door unmarked on his birthday. Naruto had been touched by this act nobody ever got him a present beside Iruka Sensei.

Sakura on the other hand was well she seemed nice. She was very beautiful Naruto had decided and she seemed determined to beat him in there study Naruto supposed she saw him as a rival or something. But then again they had both declined to have lunch with him. Sasuke had on a few occasions ate lunch with Naruto. ( Sasuke just ate his lunch ignoring him and the girls looking shyly towards him while holding bento boxes. Naruto never really noticed as he spent most of his time reading.)

All that matter now was what there sensei would be like? Naruto blinked looking up from his book. "Hey has Sensei showed up yet?"

"No he's not. He's late." Sakura said tapping her foot on the ground as she opened the door to the class room looking out into the hall seeing no one there.

"Huh I wonder if something happened to him?" Naruto said as he looked at the clock in the class room almost 3 and half hours had passed since they had started waiting.

"What do you think might have happened to him?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto as he flipped a page of his book.

"Maybe he was sucked into a void while trying to master a dangerous jutsu. That uses space manipulation!" Naruto said excitedly as he turned another page in his book ans then another and another. Sakura looked at him like he was some kind of idiot. "That would be really exciting don't you think!"

"Hmm." Sasuke glanced at the book Naruto was reading. It was some kind future fantasy novel judging by the title. 'The journey of the star ninja!' Sasuke mumbled something that sounded like"Idiot.

"Oh that would be exciting wouldn't it." A happy bored voice said standing behind Naruto.

"Yeah I know right." Naruto said not looking up from the book. For a full minute while Sakura and Sasuke stared in surprise at the sudden appearance of the new figure. "Wait? Huh AHHH!" Naruto fell over in his seat looking at the tall man standing right behind him.

"Hello I'm your sensei you'll have to forgive me, an old lady was crossing the street. So I decided to help her." The man was wearing a mask his head band covering one of his eye's. He was tall and had silver hair he was wearing a chunin jacket. "Well then meet me on the roof in five minutes. Well all introduce our selves."

The self proclaimed teacher just disappeared. 'So that's a Jonin I didn't even sense him standing right next to me. And disappearing like that a jujtsu or just plain speed?' Sasuke thought in surprise maybe this wouldn't be a waste of time after all.

"Whoa how did he do that?" Sakura asked looking on in amazement. Looking towards the door she noticed it was open she had closed it earlier.

"What a jerk he made me loose my place." Naruto said as he picked himself up looking at the book before opening the book back up. He started walking towards the roof fallowing the others. Sitting on the railing of the roof was there teacher the man with silver hair that stuck straight up and slightly to the right.

"Okay since where all here lets introduce our selves. Here's how it will work You'll tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobby's, and your dreams for the future." He said as he waited for one of them to start. Sakura raised her hands. "Yes you."

"Um why don't you go first sensei. Show us how its done." Sakura asked waiting for the cyclops to go first. He wasw quit for a moment.

"Hmmmm okay I guess I'll go first." He coughed into his hand as he looked towards them getting there undivided attention. "My name Kakashi Hatake and have a few like couple of dislikes I suppose and my hobbies well I have some and my dreams for the future will come true someday I just know they will."

_'Wait that's it all we learned was his name.'_ All three students thought at once even Naruto had stopped reading to get to know his new teacher. Kakashi pointed at Naruto. "All right mr. book worm you go next."

"Uh My Name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen books Iruka sensei, I dislike not having new books to read or waiting for Ramen to finish cooking. My hobby's include collecting books reading books and tasting different brands of ramen. And my Dream is to become Hokage some day." Naruto said excitedly his book closed jumping in his seat slightly in excitement.

'_What a unique upbringing he's had.' _Kakashi then looked at Sakura. "Alright your turn."

"I'm Sakura Haruno And my like's are um well the person I like is." She blushed looking towards Sasuke who had his fingers intertwined chin resting on them. "My dislike's are people obsessed with book's." Sakura glared angerly towards Naruto who had begun reading again. "My dream is to well maybe some day be with someone special."

_'She's more interested in boys then she is Ninja training.'_ Kakashi looked at the blushing girl who kept stealing glances at Sasuke. "Hmmm well then I suppose its your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many like I have a lot of dislikes, My hobby is training. And my dream no my ambition is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said all this in a intense voice.

_'I figured thats how he would be.' _Kakashi thought as he sat up from the railing. He didn't need this Q&A section he already knew plenty about all of them having visited there houses earlier in the day. "Well then this is good you all have your own idea's and unique views. Tomorrow well all have our first mission well its more like a survival test."

"Survival test? Didn't we already do stuff like that before back in the acadmy?" Sakura asked looking at the man who was frankly just about to leave.

"This isn't like your previous training." Kakashi said as he stared them all down in amusement. "This is a test to see if you pass to become gennin or fail and go back to the acadmy for remedial testing."

"WHAT NO WAY WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO BACK." Naruto had shot out of his seat on the steps book forgotten. At the mention of failing and going back to the academy. "What was the point of the graduation test?"

"Its just what I said the graduation test was is how we weed out the losers and pick out possible candidates who will become ninja of the 42 students that past the graduation exam only nine will go on to be actual ninja." Kakashi said as all three gennin where now staring at the older ninja. "This is a make it or break it test theirs at least 66% chance or higher that you may fail."

"that's unreal and unfair."

"Well life isnt fair be at Training ground 7 tomorrow at 5:00 am and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi said as he stepped up on to the railing and stopped himself from jumping off. "Oh and I wouldn't recommend eating breakfast, It would only end badly." With that last friendly warning he was gone a swirl of leaves and wind.

"Oh man this so unfair." Naruto said clutching the book in his hands. He was terrified of the thought he just became an actual Ninja this is just what he always wanted. "We can't go back to the academy."

Sasuke stood up and started walking away. Sakura got up yelling after him. "Hey where are you going Sasuke?"

"Home. It's probably best we go to bed early and be well rested for tomorrow."

"But what about the test Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking at him worry on her face. Sasuke stopped walking just long enough to answer her question.

"What about it I'll pass that test no matter what it is." Sasuke said he was confident in his skills nothing would stop him tomorrow not Kakashi or his team.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>(Training ground 7)<p>

It was 5 in the morning when Sakura walked towards the training grounds she was tired and hungry she had skipped breakfast and dinner the night before she was hungry.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked looking around to see where the blond might be. She couldn't see him anywhere in sight.

"I don't know." Sasuke said he didn't know or care it didn't matter to him if the idiot didn't show up then he failed one less person to hold him back.

"Sensei isn't here either, I guess we wait." Sakura said she was actually really excited about this she was all alone with Sasuke. Maybe he would talk to her and they could get to know each other better.

That never happened. An hour and a half Naruto came running into the field in a panic a piece of toast in his mouth. He was convinced he was late. "I'm sorry sensei I over slept I just wanted to finish reading my book last night and and." Naruto looked around confused he didn't see Kakashi anywhere. Sasuka and Sakura both looked like they where still waiting. "What happened where's Kakashi?"

"He's still not here yet." Sakura said annoyed at Naruto. He had back pack full of books and scrolls slung on his shoulder. "And your late If we fail because of you I swear I'm going to kill you. And why did you bring books with you this is a survival test not a written exam."

Sakura reached to take them but Naruto stepped back holding on to the pack. "But I need them." He said with a strong conviction.

"UH Fine what ever." Sakura sat down with a huff as she and the boys waited for there teacher. Before long it was getting to being late in the morning. When there teacher showed up. It was less then a couple of hours before noon.

"Hey sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path and turned me into a neko. So I had to go and find a wise man and ask him to turn me back. Then he gave 6 impossible tasks to do before breakfast." All three of the Genin looked at the silver haired man like he was crazy. "Don't worry I'm better now."

"Lie what are you insane."

"Depends." Kakashi said as he pulled out an alarm clock. "Now its set for noon. You have until then to take these bells from me. If you can you pass if not you fail and go back to the academy."

He held up two bells that he proceeded to tie to his belt. "If you don't get a bell you go with out lunch and I tie you to a log. Any question's?"

"Sensei there only two bells why."

"Oh that, Well that's so I can still tie someone to the log. You see it seems I only brought two lunches today. So I figured two bells would be enough." Kakashi said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"But you said If we don't get a bell we fail."

"That's right no bell means you fail and you go back to the acadmy." Kakashi seemed to be very amused with this as he relaxed in his stance watching them. "You can use anything to try and get a bell be ready to come at me with the intent to kill."

"Any more questions? No Okay then ready set..." Kakashi paused for effect watching his victimsERR Students tense up. "...GO!"

With a flash they all three lept off diapering into the woods. "Not bad a ninja must be able to mask and hide there presence in order to move and strike effectively."

"Not bad I can barely sense any of them. Although." Kakashi said as he caught a pair of shuriken in the air between his finger's. "Its best to wait for your opponent to drop there guard Naruto."

Something felt off about these shuriken looking down Kakashi felt annoyed. "Origami shuriken?" He was told the boy was a bit of a prankster. A dozen more paper shuriken came flying out of bushes. Kakashi sighed pulling out his copy of make out paradise.

"I said to come at me with the intent to kill don't use toys to attack a ninja." He opened up the book and used the book to block the first two coming at him. Kakashi was startled and surprised when his favorite book impaled by the paper shuriken. Kakashi acted in the blink of the eye pulling out a Kunai and deflecting the other ones.

The paper shuriken bounced of the Kunai with metal clanks as though they where made of steel. Kakashi looked at the Origami weapons inspecting his slightly damaged book.

_'It looks like ordinary paper.'_ Kakashi put away the kunai and pulled out the origami shuriken. The paper was hard like metal for moment before softening back to normal paper. "Interesting trick Naruto."

Kakashi dropped low avoiding a sharpened pages chained together like whip like weapon made of paper. That came cutting through some brush and a tree. Slicing cleanly through any obstacle. At the end was Naruto holding several pieces of paper in his hand. "I'm not going to go back to the acadmy."

"Then your going to have to get a bell from me then if your so determined." Kakashi watched the little genin trying to act tough it didn't matter what type of skills he had. The blonde was still no match for the jonin. Although he had let his guard down slightly, a mistake he wouldn't make again today. He hadn't expected to be attacked with paper.

Naruto smirked he'd almost had him. _'All that practice is starting to pay off.' _After his encounter with Mizuki, In the forest and his returning home he had very quickly noticed that the books in his house where acting strange. Shacking violently or falling apart into pieces.

He had spent the last couple of days trying to figure out what. He had done with the paper in the forest. It had been a test of trial and error. That caused him to take several books into the woods much to his dismay and destroy them completely. He had discovered that it was the paper he was controlling. And that his mood effected how the paper reacted. Since the graduating class had the three days off from the acadmy to get them selves ready for the team sighing.

Naruto had spent two days practicing trying to control paper a lot of it had been hit and miss such as the shuriken. Once a piece of paper left his hand it would return to being a normal piece of paper. It was hit and miss between how long they would remain sharp once leaving his touch. It ranged from 5 seconds to 30 Naruto hadn't figured out how or what determined it exactly. All that mattered was that it was hard to get it to work.

The first couple he had thrown at Kakashi where supposed to be sharp and dangerous. Instead they had been actual paper when he'd thrown them. But that was okay it actualy worked to almost being dangerous for the jonin. Kakashi Sensei had let down his guard.

'If I press forward I can beat him.' Naruto thought as held the end of the chain of paper. Naruto ran at Kakashi the paper in his hands becoming dangerously sharp as he brought the chained together paper around again trying to hit his teacher.

Naruto watched as his teacher jumped over the paper chain. Naruto jumped after Kakashi the paper blade in his hands. "I've got you now Sensei." Naruto said as he got close to the jonin. The paper chain forgotten in favor of another blade.

Naruto felt it at as he crashed into his sensei in mid air. "Huh?" There was poof of smoke and Naruto found himself stabbing into a large log. He then found himself falling to the ground with a thud. Naruto got up quickly pulling the blades free looking around In mild panic.

"Were did he go." Feeling moment behind him Naruto spun around quickly finding nothing.

"Not bad but then again not good letting your opponent get behind you."

"Naruto watch out that seals dangerous its a fire jutsu." Naruto heard Sakura yell as he attempted to move and attack.

"To late Hidden leaf villige Jutsu 1000 years of death!"

"Idiot." Sasuke had watched as Naruto had attempted to try and get a bell. At first it seemed like Naruto was a match for the jonin. But that was a falsity, Kakashi was just messing with the blonde idiot. It had been embarcing to watch as Kakashi launched Naruto straight into the little stream.

Apparently that jutsu of his didn't work very well with water after climbing out of the stream Naruto had tried making another blade only to fail.

"Did you even bring any other weapons with you?" He could hear the jonin ask.

"Even against Naruto he's not letting his guard down for a moment." Sasuke had for moment been caught off guard with that paper jutsu he was using. When had that loser learned something like that? Attacking now would be pointless, Sasuke was hoping Naruto would open up a chance for him to strike. That wasn't going to be happen anytime now. "The loser's lost."

"When did Naruto learn something like that?" Sakura thought in wonder it was practically the perfect type of weapon for him. Naruto had looked so cool for a moment when he had attacked Kakashi But it looked like he had lost now. What could you expect he was a gennin fighting a jonin.

"Thats kind of unfair how are we supposed to beat him there's such a huge difference theres no way we can win." Sakura was starting to become nervous if she didn't get a bell she wouldn't get to be on a team with Sasuke. It be so humiliating to go back to the academy. Especially since she made second in there class.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" She saw Naruto declare as she saw him make a hand sign all of sudden there where nine more Naruto's all of them surrounding Kakashi. Sakura then saw it water dripping off of them those where solid clones.

"Those aren't illusions. He really is cool." Sakura thought excitedly staring in aw and wonder. As the Naruto's attacked with taijutsu. Sakura watched as Naruto's attack seemed to be in vain. And her previous excitement gone.

In the span of less then a minute Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree. Kakashi lecturing him on trap's.

"If the baits obvious you should be a bit more wary." Kakashi said tossing the bell in the air catching it between his fingers. "You know I expected more from you I was told you had the highest scores in class. I figured you'd be smarter."

"Shut up." Naruto yelled out struggling to undo the rope holding him by his foot.

"You came here with out any actual weapons on your person. Know your jutsu or else your opponent will use it against you." Kakashi said in a lecturing tone. "I can tell you barley know how to use that kekkei genkai_._"

"How could you know that? Damn it that's tight." Naruto huffed as he gave up on the knot and looked at the teacher while hanging upside down.

"I know because you don't even know the weak points. You depended on just one jutsu to win and it cost you."

"I know I get it."

"No you don't." Kakashi said angrily at the boys stubbornness. "You think you get it. But you don't which isn't the same as getting it. Get it?"

"What ever I understand I should have broughGAH!" Naruto was startled by the hail kunai ans shuriken that crashed into the teacher. Upon which there teacher exploded in puff of smoke a log taking his place. "Huh?"

Naruto looked around and around the jonin was gone. "Now's my chance try and get free." Naruto thought as he started working to untie the rope holding his leg. He reached into his ninja pouch feeling around for something. He pulled out a blank scroll. His cloths and the stuff in his pockets where wet, but the ninja pouch was made to keep things dry.

"And there !" Once landing on the ground another rope trap captured him. Pulling him up. "Underneath the underneath. Stupid JERK!" Naruto yelled out in anger. Looking around seeing if there would be another traps waiting for him before he made another move to escape. He saw a large carved stone a short distance away from where he was hanging.

But what really caught his attention was what was laying in front of the stone a pair of boxes with chop sticks. "Oh I know what those are." Naruto thought looking at them with a little excitement. "Lunch boxes laying out in the open. Those could be useful hehehe."

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was stuck buried in a hole after his attempt to try and get a bell. He had been so close he had actually touched one. Then Kakashi had buried him with that head hunter Jutsu. Sakura came then screamed and passed out. She was totally useless.<p>

"Sasuke." Sakura said as she turned her head.

"Where was I thought I heard Sakura scream." Sasuke turned his head slightly in time for a foot to hit him in the head. Along with something falling to the ground. "Huh? AH your a severed head! And I tripped over him Wheres the body?"

"I'M NOT A SEVERED HEAD YOU IDIOT!" Sakura had screamed the same thing before passing out.

"Don't yell at me or else I wont help."

"I don't need your help." Sasuke said as he struggled to tree free himself. There was a number of poofs and there where a couple more Naruto.

"You failed to didn't you." Naruto asked squatting down to look at Sasuke. The black haired boy just looked away annoyed. Watching as one of the Naruto's tried to wake up Sakura.

"I was close I actually touched one."

"Well touching isn't the same as actually grabbing you know." Naruto said as the other clone started to work to dig Sasuke out. "Besides guess what I have." Naruto punctuated this by showing Sasuke the boxed lunches.

"Where did you?" Sasuke asked in surprise before scowling at the blonde. "I said don't need your help, I can do this my self."

"Jeez you call me stupid your the one trapped and hungry. It's almost noon and you can't get to him and neither can I." Naruto said as Sakura started to stir. Talking to the other Naruto.

"I can do this on my own I don't need a losers help." Sasuke was adamant about this. "I'm an avenger I fight alone a loser like you can't help me." Naruto only scowled at the stubborn team mate.

"Sasuke!" She sat bolt up right to see Naruto holding a box.

"Hungry?" the clone was holding a box lunch and smiling ear to ear.

"Where did you get that." Sakura asked eying Naruto warily.

"I stole it from Kakashi sensei." Still smiling as he held the box in front of her. "Go on eat it the sooner you and Sasuke eat the sooner we can go and get the bell's

Sakura stood up looking around to see another Naruto talking to Sasuke. "We? What are you talking about Naruto?"

"I think that if all three of us can get the bells he'll be impressed and think he needs to train all of us." The clone was smiling at her.

"But there are only two bells meaning that only two people can pass."

"So what thats why all three of us go at him with all we got after he loses to us he'll have to train all of us."

"Naruto your logic makes no sense you heard what the sensei. He said if you don't have a bell you fail and go back to the acadmy." She was getting annoyed now. "Besides won't he be mad? I thought we weren't supposed to eat lunch yet?"

"I don't remember him saying that." Naruto said as he held out the lunch box Sakura was a little hesitant as she reached to take it before pulling it back glaring at Naruto.

"No way your going to get me and Sasuke in trouble. Besides why don't you eat them and go after Kakashi your self?"

"I already had breakfast before leaving my house." He had woken up late and in a panic had gone about the same routine he did every time he was running late to get to the academy. It usually involved eating a couple of pieces of toast and cup of Ramen. "Besides what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Your right It'll only hurt you Naruto." A familiar older voice said behind him in a smooth tone. At that moment Naruto turned around in time to see Kakashi standing behind his eye smiling at Naruto. The alarm clock choose that moment to start ringing. And all three student's felt there hope's failing them.

Naruto found himself the only one tied to a log. The lunch boxes confiscated and his plan ruined already. He had been hoping that all three of them could beat Kakashi. Naruto new he wasn't strong enough to fight, Kakashi and from what he saw neither was Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well good news I've decided I'm not going to send any of you back to the acadmy." Kakashi was smiling as the three genin started to become excited. Sakura started cheering she was going to be on a team with Sasuke.

"So your not going to fail me?" Naruto asked excitedly kicking his legs up and down.

"That's right Naruto I'm not going to fail you." Kakashi was said in a happy attitude that changed very quickly to anger and hate. "I'm failing Sasuke and Sakura."

"What but you said you weren't going to send us back to the academy." Sakura said in panic looking at Naruto then Sasuke.

"That's right your being dropped from the program all together." Kakashi voice held no caring or emotion only disdain.

"That unfair why are you failing them and not me." Naruto yelled out struggling to get free. Kakashi turned his head to answer the question, But Sasuke choose that moment to charge and attack Kakashi.

The little genin didn't stand a chance being taken down in less then a second. "Why would you pass him and not me?"

"Your arrogant. That's why."

"Hey get off him you can't treat Sasuke like a bug!" Sakura yelled in anger.

"QUIT." Kakashi yelled silencing the children present. As he brought a knife to Sasuke's throat. "Sakura kill Naruto and I'll pass both you and Sasuke."

"Do what to Naruto now." Naruto asked in panic and fright fighting the binds even harder. Looking over to Sakura he could see she was actually considering it her hand nervously moving towards her pouch. _'She she wouldn't.'_

Naruto never got the chance to learn if she would as a flying pile of Sasuke went flying at her knocking her to the ground. "Disgusting both of you." Kakashi was surprised she had even considered doing something like that.

"Naruto." Kakashi barked getting the boys attention as a kunai hit the ropes binding him letting the boy free. Kakashi's tone then changed slightly. "To answer your question I'm passing you because even though you haven't figured out the purpose of this test you still managed to stumble upon the answer. Something that neither of them grasped."

"Huh I don't get it." Naruto asked falling down the side of the log. Sakura and Sasuke getting up. "What did I do."

"Tell me what possessed you to take the lunch boxes?" Kakashi asked in board tone he already knew the answer.

"Uh well I figured they where hungry and If we all had enough strength we could beat you." Naruto said in confusion Kakashi nodding his head a smile on his face. "And if we could all beat you that would be impressive enough to pass.

"That's right."

"So I pass because I was trying to feed them." Naruto asked confused Sasuke stepping up to scowl at the blonde boy.

"Sort of but that's not the reason." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke who was openly fuming at the nine tails container. "Here's a question for all three of you. Why do you think you where placed in groups of three?"

The three of them seemed confused looking at there sensei. Sasuke only scowled and Sakura was just as confused on the line of questions.

"I thought that was because we where supposed to be a team." Naruto said scratching his head

"That's right this whole test was for me to see one simple thing... Teamwork." He said directing this word at both Sasuke and Sakura. "Its such a basic concept. Sakura Instead of helping Naruto who had gotten trapped you worried about Sasuke. Sasuke you thought the others where so far beneath you they where worthless. Arrogance"

"Naruto You acted on your own thinking you could beat me on your own, And yet you figured out you couldn't beat me and needed the others help to try." Kakashi then stepped towards the stone. In front of the posts. "You knew they where hungry and and didn't have much strength. So you broke the rules in order to try and help them. That is the type of thinking that helps you succeed in missions."

"But he didn't even fallow a single rule you set for us. He was an hour late getting here he ate breakfast he stole the lunch boxes."

"Yes he did didn't he. And yet you rejected the sacrifice. He was willing to make in order to protect your self and let him have the blame." Kakashi said starring down at the engraved stone. "A ninja who doesn't fallow the rules is trash. But a Ninja who abandons his friends is worse then trash."

"Have any of you looked at this stone the names engraved on it. They are all Ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."

"Hero's." Naruto questioningly looked at the stone and the names engraved on it. "What kind of hero's?

"They where all K.I.A." Naruto Sakura and Sasuke all understood something in that moment. As all Naruto and Sakura lowered there heads Sasuke became a bit more solemn "This is a memorial stone my closest friends names are engraved here. A ninja's life can be a harsh one if your not prepared. Your friends could die in a single moment."

Kakashi stood there for what seemed like forever. Before he spoke up. "Naruto come with me."

* * *

><p>(Author note)<p>

well here's the next chapter tell me what you think

Should Sasuke and Sakura be given a chance and be appart of team seven or should Naruto just be apprenticed by Kakashi.

I was at a little odds end with my self on which I wanted to do. I don't really care my Idea If its just Naruto and Kakashi would be to have Naruto Paired off with the other Rookie 9 for missions as an extra guy.


	3. Probation?

I do not own Naruto or R.O.D

* * *

><p>Probation Period.<p>

"Naruto come with me." Kakashi said as Naruto looked hesitantly between Sasuke scowling at the ground. He looked like he was ready to just drop dead right there. Sakura who's hands where shacking, she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Naruto are you coming?"

This is the sort of thing he wanted to be a ninja his first step towards his goal of being hokage. He started walking towards Kakashi stopping half way. "What about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"They fail and if there lucky, I might recommend them to return to the academy." Kakashi tone was frosty and held nothing but contempt for the two.

"Because they didn't take the lunches?" Naruto inquired Kakashi raised his eye brow staring the gennin down.

"No because among the three of you your the only one that made an effort towards team work. You realized the situation needed cooperation. And yet the two of them, refused to help you and each other." Kakashi said placing a hand on his hip.

"That's not true." Naruto said pointing a finger at the teacher. Earning a 'hmmm' and raised eyebrow from the jonnin. "Sakura she warned me earlier when I first challenged you. Back when you..." Naruto shivered a bit at the memory making hand seal. "...used that poking jutsu She said it was a fire jutsu."

"Oh so your defending her. She did just contemplate killing you in order to pass her self and Sasuke." Kakashi pointed out slightly smirking as Naruto frowned.

"She wouldn't have done it I'm sure she wouldn't." Sakura watched touched at the conviction he had for her she felt bad almost worse the way she had treated him earlier in the day and during there time at the academy. When Kakashi had told her that she had considered but was terrified at the thought of actually doing it. She disliked Naruto but not enough to want to kill him.

"Oh so sure of your self now are we what about Sasuke?" Kakashi was finding this amusing he was trying to defend this team and the two. "I mean I doubt I could teach someone who rejects the people on his own team and there help."

"He doesn't know how to ask for help. I've never seen the jerk once ask any one for help at the acadmy. He's stupid stubborn and prideful."

"All I'm hearing is he's selfish." Kakashi said looking Sasuke in the eye like you would something foul. "He thinks its weakness asking others for help."

"Yeah I suppose he does then teach him how its not a weakness." Naruto urged trying to argue a point.

"Why are you so determined? They haven't tried to help you once today." This got a confused look from Naruto.

"I don't understand sensei you said it your self A ninja that doesn't fallow the rules is trash, But a ninja that abandons his friends is worse then trash." Kakashi looked down at this fresh gennin this blond gaki that was practically glowing with confidence. "You have either all of us or none of us."

"Hmmm then I have to fail you too then what shame." Kakashi said turning his back to Naruto who felt like collapsing and dying right there. The jonin didn't seem to care at all. To him this was like spilled milk. The teachers voice rang out as is board. "The three of you what a shame...I guess I'll give you all a chance. Until further notice all three of you are on a probation period."

"Huh pro-probation?" Sakura questioned looking at the scene with a mix of emotions involving hope guilt fear excitement.

"Yes I'll give all of you a set period of time to improve. If I don't see progress then the probation period will end. Until then the three of you will be ninja of the leaf."

"REALLY." Naruto's eye's lite up with excitement. The two other gennin where silent staring in aw. Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel about this he didn't like it one bit. He didn't want help, he didn't want pity.

"But there are some conditions still. Naruto you said it your self its all or nothing. If one you fails you all fail that includes you." Kakashi let this sink in for all the would be ninja in his presence. Especially the two behind Naruto.

"Until the probation period is over. I want you all to prove to me that your willing to be a team. Until the end of the period the three of you will live in the same home. Perhaps this will help you all to grow and learn from each other." Kakashi said as he faced the three. "Until then Team 7 will report first thing tomorrow morning for your first mission."

"Wait were supposed to live together."Naruto asked Kakashi nodding his head his eye smiling at them.

"That's right Naruto and since you seem, to be such a shining example of dedication. They can live with you It shouldn't be a problem right?" Naruto gulped this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"Right not a problem." Naruto said deflating on the scene he seemed up set about something.

"But what about my family?" Sakura voiced she didn't want to press her luck. But she didn't think her mother would approve of her living in a house with two boys even if one of them was Sasuke.

"I'll have a talk with her. I'll be honest and tell her its a training exercise." Kakashi said scratching his masked cheek seeing if they had anything else to say. "Well then if that's all I'm going to report to the Hokage tower to report today's interesting event's"

With that There teacher disappeared with a poof of smoke. The three where left alone to talk this out. Sasuke was surprisingly the first to speak.

"Why?" He questioned getting up and walking towards Naruto. An angry look on his face. "Why would you do that?" It made no sense to him. Not having a team was the type of thing Sasuke had dreamed of not needing to rely on others. Moving forward alone that was what he wanted.

"You passed we failed but you stuck you neck out for us. Why waste the time and risk being a ninja your self. You heard him if we fail the probation period you fail too."

"So." He didn't even sound concerned that he could fail. "Well pass this probation period no problem." He made it sound simple this was a contradiction to Sasuke. He was practically being forced to get close to others. He hadn't lived with others since before the incident with his clan.

"Naruto thank you I don't know what to say." Sakura understood Naruto was putting faith in them. Were Kakashi doubted Naruto believed. While the idea of living with Naruto didn't thrill or excite her. She wasn't about to push that trust he was placing in her and Sasuke go to waste.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, I won't let you down Naruto." Sakura said as she bowed low to him. Naruto blinked somewhat surprised he smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it if you want to prove your sorry. Then lets work hard to pass this probation period." Naruto said excitedly Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically. "Right Sasuke?"

"What ever." Sasuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets disinterested wondering if today was some kind of bad dream. He scowled looking down at the ground. "He wants us to live together, I don't think I can do that."

"WHAT! You have to or else well fail." Naruto said angrily as the other boy turned his back to the two team mates. "What about becoming ninja?"

"Tch. I'm leaving." Sasuke started walking away he was tired of this and just wanted to go home. He never got that chance Naruto had ran at him in an attempt to punch him. Sasuke had very rarely lost at the academy and today wasn't any different. He took Naruto down blocking the punch and throwing the gennin to the ground in front of him. "What's your problem loser?"

"Don't call me a loser your the one who's the loser." Naruto mocked from his position on the ground. Sasuke holding him down with one arm. "Are you just going to give up you haven't even started yet."

"I'm not giving up." The last Uchiha barked at Naruto his anger boiling. "I just don't see the point. I was weak, I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't beat Kakashi."_'How could I ever fight my brother?'_

"Of course you couldn't and neither could I or Sakura. That's why where supposed to be a team so that we can be strong." Naruto said twisting around pulling Sasuke down to the ground and under Naruto. Now the two where staring into each others eye's. "Don't you get it if where not stronger alone then where stronger together."

Sakura watched as the two boys seemed to struggle around on the ground fighting out there thoughts. Sasuke had taken the moment to forcefully push Naruto from being the one on top, to the one on the bottom.

_**'... Wow that sounds exciting.' **_Inner Sakura thought._ 'I should stop them before they start hurting each other.'__**'Wait maybe they'll start making out!'**_

Sakura paused then shook her head violently of the thought's in her head. She moved to pull the two off each other. "Come on you two that's enough."

"Stay out of it!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto slammed his head into Sasuke's head. Sasuke rolled off Naruto as the two got up and started to attack each other. Sasuke punched Naruto in the jaw and Naruto brought a foot ramming into Sasuke's side.

"Stop it hey I said hey." Sakura started trying in vain before getting annoyed. "both of you STOP IT!" Sakura's yell was loud and reverberated across the clearing. "The both of you are acting like a couple grade schoolboy's."

The two stopped for a moment. Before they both frowned looking at Sakura. "HE STARTED IT!" They yelled in perfect unison.

"Well this isn't helping. Naruto get off Sasuke." Sakura said as Naruto huffed letting go and getting up off the ground and folding his arms, looking like a child who just got scolded. "Sasuke... Grow up you don't like this fine. But don't hold me or Naruto back because you don't like it."

What she said struck cord with the one of the last Uchiha. Sure Sakura didn't like the idea of yelling at Sasuke, but he needed to her this.

"Naruto is right. We need to over come this as a group. Go home and gather your stuff up I'm going to do the same will meet at Naruto's house." Sakura said taking charge of the two boys. Shoving her personal feelings aside for a moment to try get something done. Although she felt a little ashamed at yelling at Sasuke. "Naruto um where is your house?"

"I live in an apartment, but I should have enough room for both of you." Naruto said as still pouting like a child. "Lets meet at Ichiraku at 6 that way you two can get your stuff to stay there for a while. Is that okay?"

"That's fine Naruto." Sakura said with a nod and slight smile turning to the boy of her dreams. "Sasuke?"

"Fine what ever I'll meet you two there." he said begrudgingly his arms crossed as his back to both of them. "Can I leave now Naruto?"

Naruto looked angry it sounded kind of like an insult to him. He was ready to start fighting again but Sakura cleared her throat glaring at him. "Do what ever you want."

"Hmph." Sakura watched Sasuke walk away she almost chased him, but held herself back. She needed to go home and get her self ready. Especially if she was going to be staying with a couple of boys.

"I'm going to go home and get my stuff too Naruto. I'll meet you at Ichiraku." Sakura looked to Naruto for a moment seeing if he had anything else to say. But Naruto seemed more intent on pouting like a child. "Thank you again Naruto. I'm sure Sasuke appreciates what you did for us. He just doesn't seem very good at saying it."

"...Yeah I suppose so." Naruto said sighing as he jumped up off the ground dusting himself off. Well Sakura seemed to be a bit more friendly. "I Guess I'll see you at Ichiraku at 6." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Haha I feel kind of guilty. You guys have to stay with me so we can pass."

"Its fine so long you don't try anything perverted or weird I won't have to kill you." Sakura teased with a wink as she started walking away heading towards the path to the village and to her house. Naruto departed from her heading home. Saying he had to run some errands and take care of some stuff.

Sakura made her way home to her house. Going upstairs she packed a few days worth of cloths if she needed more she could just come back and pick some up. She packed her standard set of Ninja gear. Along with anything else she might need just encase.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmmm I see probation huh." The hokage said as he looked over the report this was the first time Kakashi had come close to actually passing a team.<p>

"Yes I want to see for my self if they can put aside there differences and help one another." Kakashi said his full attention on the hokage. "Naruto Uzumaki seemed willing to at the least. Perhaps some of that optimistic personality will rub off on the two."

"Naruto has is always willing to place trust in others." The hokage said as he looked down at the scroll on his desk. Listing the teams that passed and failed only two teams actually passed to become Gennin ninja. With this they had three ninja teams like planned this year. Kakashi had been the last to report in today on the final gennin team.

'and here I thought we would be a team short this year.' Reading Kakashi's Report Naruto seemed to be the main focuses point and the only reason he was intent on keeping a team. "Well then until further notice team 7 will be on probation until further notice from there Jonin instructor."

"Thank you lord Hokage." Kakashi said relaxing in his stance. "I think."IS IT TRUE!" A yell was heard out side the office. At that moment the door was forcibly opened and a man wearing green spandex burst in.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" He shouted pointing in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi starred at the man for a moment.

"...Oh hello Guy." Kakashi said in a board tone as the man faltered before angerly shouting at Kakashi about his too cool for you hip attitude.

"Ahem Might Guy is there something you wanted?" The third hokage asked as the man seemed to falter and bow low to the old leader.

"Yes I apologize lord Hokage. I was wondering if the rumors were true that my eternal rival Kakashi has finally accepted and passed a team."

"Nope I haven't passed a team yet" Kakashi said pulling out a new copy of his Icha Icha series.

"I see so the rumors were just that." Guy said running a hand through his hair slightly disappointed.

"Yes Team 7 is on probation." The hokage said hearing a low groan from Kakashi

"Probation?" Guy questioned.

"There a temporary ninja team until Kakashi decides there fate."

"Ha why not just go ahead and fail them now Kakashi? We all know no team will ever live up to your standards." Guy said confidence in this entire thing although he was excited. The idea of challenging Kakashi's team with his own excited him. Another chance to see who was better a challenge and if his team lost he'd do 5000 laps around Konaha.

"Well who knows maybe they'll succeed I think I like this team although there some issues that need to be worked out. Well so how it goes its up to them to pass or fail. I'm just observing for the time being."

"Well then you can observe them even more closely, I have a special mission for you and your team. It came a few hours ago." Sarutobi held out a scroll marked with a D. Kakashi looked it over with a sigh. "Well that's all dismissed Kakashi."

The jonin nodded his head before disappearing in a swirl of leaf's.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the Ichiraku ramen stand they found Naruto waiting for them. He was slurping a bowl of ramen broth. Eye's turned far to the right reading a book in his other hand. After a moment they got his attention.<p>

After cohorcing the two to sit down and join him for a few bowls. Begrudgingly Sasuke had no choice and Sakura decided it would be fine especially, since she hadn't eaten dinner. The two then fallowed Naruto to his apartment. The building was four story's tall and Naruto lead them up to the top floor.

The strange thing Sakura noticed was that all the lights in the building complex where out except for less then a dozen on the first floor. The second and third floor didn't have any lights on or anything in fact Sakura hesitated to say that nobody lived on the second and third floor.

The fourth floor was apparently where Naruto's apartment was. The first thought that came to Sakuras mind upon seeing the forth floor was that it had books piled all over the place in the hall way. "Sorry about the mess I spent most of the afternoon cleaning out my apartment."

_'Cleaning out wait all these came out of his apartment?'_ Sakura thought looking at the piles of books stacked all along the corridor. _'I knew he liked books but why are there so many of them?'_

"Uh won't the land lord be angry about this. Piling all your stuff out here in the hall." Sakura asked stepping over the piles of books. Sakura heard Naruto snicker as though he found something funny.

"He doesn't mind trust me over here this middle one number D7." Naruto pulled out a key and unlocked the door letting the two others in. "Well this is home."

"You idiot I thought you said you cleaned out your apartment." Sasuke said eying the stacks of books and scrolls.

"Naruto this place is cramped with books." Sakura said actually frightened at the amount of books Naruto owned.

"Really it seems pretty wide open I haven't had this much free space in almost a couple of months." To Naruto the fact he could see his front door from his bed meant that his apartment was clean.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Huh oh don't worry about that I cleaned out the room's next to mine." Naruto said getting a confused look from both of them. This was a studio apartment. That had only three actual rooms meant for one person. A washroom a bedroom and a living room kitchen combo. "See check it out."

Naruto walked over to a large wall scroll hung on the wall. Naruto pulled it back revealing a hole in the wall. Large enough for a full grown man to get through. "See I cleaned out the books In here too. I was just using it for storage anyway." Once again this new room was filled with quit a few piles of books.

"Wait this the apartment next door. Does your land lord know about this? Your going to get in a lot of trouble if you get caught." Sakura said eying the hole as she stepped through. Lecturing Naruto on proper conduct.

"Don't worry he won't care." Naruto reassured with a grin as he showed Sakura the bedroom of the other apartment. "This one can be your room. Kakashi said we have to live together but that doesn't mean we have to sleep in the same room right."

Sasuke looked around and saw another wall scroll with the leaf village symbol on it. Sasuke moved towards the wall scroll and moved it back and found another hole in the wall, The only problem was that there was a wall of books in his path. He reached out to see if he could pull one out.

"DON'T! It'll collapse it took forever to get stack correctly." Naruto warned a moment to late as Sasuke pulled a book out and the entire structure came poring out of the other room and on top of the gennin.

"AHH Sasuke!" Sakura shouted out in surprise and fear as an entire ocean of books came flooding out of the room and pouring into the one that would be her's. The books eventually stopped pouring out covering the makeshift door way.

Naruto rushed over to the pile and started pulling books off of the pile. He grabbed onto a single book and pulled a large portion of the pile away. Only for more books to start falling out of the hole.

"No no no no." Naruto panicked putting his hand onto the falling pile.

The pile stopped pouring out of the hole in the wall but Naruto looked like he was straining. "Its heavy very very heavy." Naruto stressed as he put another hand onto the pile trying to hold it back.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing behind Sakura. Naruto paused confused looking at the pile behind him. The moment of distraction was enough for the avalanche of books to fall forward burring the blond.

"Naruto!" Sakura thought in panic looking at Sasuke then at the pile. It took a couple of seconds of panic before she rushed to the pile to start pulling them away. Sasuke looked around confused for a moment before seeing a hand sticking out of the pile.

"Idiot your a ninja!" Sasuke gawked annoyed helping Sakura. Before long they had pulled a dazed and dizzy Naruto from the pile. "How could you have gotten trapped like that?"

"Huh? How did you?""substitution something you should know." Sasuke huffed pulling Naruto arm over his shoulder pulling him over to a chair sitting him down. He was very annoyed. _'I can't believe I'm stuck with this idiot.'_

"Ummm oops hehehe." the blonde tried to laugh it off. "I guess I should have thought that through."

"Naruto this is nice but there are still to many books in here I can't move them out in to the hall. There are too many. To put out there" Sakura said as she lifted up a small pile. Sakura didn't doubt that the books in the hall came from this room and his but there where still too many of them to get around properly.

"We could burn them all." Sasuke suggested as Naruto panicked standing from his seat.

"No way! A lot of these where first editions. And really hard to find." Naruto's face a mix panic and maybe fury the piles of books shacking. Some opening up violently pages turning, as though caught in a violent wind. Sakura was frightened Naruto really loved his books.

"Naruto calm down nobody's burning anything. I'm sure he was just joking right Sasuke." Sakura sent a glare towards the other boy who sighed diverting his eye's. He was actually serious either that or sell/donate them. "Now Sasuke has a point there are just to many to live her."

"I'll have the books in here and the hall moved tomorrow. I was more concern with getting you guys set up in your rooms today."Naruto said crossing his arms as Sasuke seemed to go back to ignoring the two of them.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I'll just have them moved somewhere else." Naruto said as he opened the door and started looking for a place to put the extra books in the hall. The apartment across from him where empty of living people. So it didn't matter if he blocked the door ways. The rest of the night went like this Naruto Sasuke and Saukra moving most of the extra books out into the hall.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning the three ninja where at the hokage tower ready to receive there first mission. Naruto was excited he'd been jumping all day since the moment he'd gotten up. Even Sasuke seemed to be In a better mood today.<p>

Although the initial excitement had died down. There sensei who said to show up at 7 was no where in sight. It was now 9:30.

"Well then looks like your all here ready for your first mission today?" Kakashi asked from behind the three his nose in a book much like Naruto.

"Your late!" Sakura shouted out as Kakashi laughed it off waving a hand. Naruto didn't seem to mind he enjoyed the reading time. But he really wanted to go on a mission. His focus had been split between the book and looking up to see if Kakashi had arrived.

"Come on sensei I want to get a mission. Were so ready for this!" Naruto said excitedly as he closed his book.

"Now now lets all remain calm. I already got us a mission. Where just waiting now for the other team." Kakashi said as he got a couple of looks from the three gennin. "This will be a joint mission the client requested two Ninja teams for a D rank today."

"Two ninja teams is it a hard one." Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi who only smiled at them. "Well oh look there's the other team. Good morning."

Walking towards them where three familiar faces. And a woman none of them recognized. She had on a strange dress comprised of white wrapping black hair and red eye's. "Good morning Kurenai-san."

"Good morning Kakashi." She said crisp and official tone. The three gennin where lined up beside her. All of them where recognized by Naruto.

"You must be here student. Kiba Inzuka Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga." He said naming all three of the student's. Kiba didn't seem very happy a frown on his face. Shino well nobody could tell his face hidden from sight. Hinata seemed nervous taking quick and nervous glances towards Naruto.

"This is my team Sasuke Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." Kakashi introduced them to the woman. He then turned to his team. "This is Kurenai Yuhi. She's the sensei of team 8 everybody."

"Okay I get there the team where working with right?" Sakura asked as she looked at the other team Kakashi nodded his head.

"That's right where all going to work on a mission together. Today's mission involves helping a land lord clean up and do some maintenance work for his housing facility." Kakashi said staring intently at Naruto and his reaction.

"What that's not a mission." Naruto said annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"That's what I said, when your sensei showed up to find us." Kiba complained in annoyance the little dog on top of his head yipped a couple of time's.

"We are only gennin it's to be expected that they would only give us simple mission's." Shino said next to him as he eyed the other team as though sizing them up.

"Ah but it still sucks right hinata?" Kiba asked as the girl folded in on her self nervous about the whole thing.

"Its fi-fin- fine." She said twiddling her fingers. Her cheeks where tinted a light red.

"Ah this going to be boring." Kiba complained as huffed but a glare from his teacher got him to be quit.

"Well lets go ahead and get started then."

"Ah can't we get a different one Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked only for Kakashi to put a hand on top of his head and rub his hair.

"I'd like to but the Hokage requested, we take this mission." Kakashi said as he started walking leading the three gennin plus team 8 away. As they walked Naruto started to notice something. Like for instance the path they where going.

"Wait a minute this is my neighbor hood." Naruto stated looking at the buildings they where passing up until they arrived. And realization dawned. "Ah that old man is so mean."

Sasuke and Sakura where both equally confused by this action. Until Kakashi stopped in front of a building the both of them recognized. A Naruto clone was sitting on bench in front of the building. Earlier before they left Naruto made one saying he needed it to run some errands.

"Here we are our mission." Kakashi said as Naruto became annoyed.

"This isn't a mission this Is so unfair." Naruto complained getting the attention of the clone on the bench who looked confused.

"What are you doing back forget something?" It asked walking up to Naruto. Naruto's answer was to expel the clone in a puff of smoke. Kurenai was shocked to see a shadow clone of Naruto. The idea a Gennin could perform such an advanced and dangerous Jutsu.

Naruto turned on Kakashi pointing an accusing finger. "This is so unfair. You knew about this."

"Knew about what?" Sakura asked although she had a feeling that Naruto was in trouble.

"In other words Naruto's land lord is annoyed and angry with him. He's probably upset about the mess on the top floor." Sasuke elaborated figuring out why Naruto was so upset.

"Hmm something like that, But then again Mr. landlord didn't think. He'd be the one participating in the mission." Kakashi said looking at the scowling Naruto. It was then that Sakura figured it out.

The reason why Naruto was annoyed and upset. It also started to make sense but Sakura didn't believe it. She turned on Naruto. "Wait your the land lord."

Naruto huffed crossing his arms, As Kakashi only smiled. "I don't see why your so upset Naruto. At least the job is getting done right."

"But that's why I paid to have someone else do it this is so unfair." Naruto complained huffing and puffing as the rest of the group. Now started to believe it and yet not believe it.

"You own an apartment building?" Kiba questioned in surprise. Shino was actually the first to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"How did you acquire such a thing?" Shino asked stepping forward. "And why?

"Huh uh well it happened, when I needed more room for my books." Naruto said confused that was pretty obvious answer. "I bought it from the old man, since no one but me was living in it at the time."

Of course bought was a strong word. The old hokage had practically given it to Naruto. Since the building was empty aside from one living occupant.

To Naruto it had been a little hard at first, but he had read about a dozen books. All about building maintenance, money management, along with other details of running a business. Not that it was much of a business, less then 12 people lived in the apartment building all of them where foreigners that had moved to Konaha.

In the past he had hired ninja for D rank missions to do this stuff. He couldn't as a 9 and 10 year old. Plus D rank missions where cheap. Not that Naruto knew about it but a lot of the gennin that had been assigned to do his missions had left long complaints about working for Nine tailed demon container.

Over all it was good enough for Naruto to live comfortably and buy all kinds of books. And the people who rented his apartments, where nice and friendly. Naruto had figured that since he was now an actual ninja. He might have a little trouble finding time to actually do this sort of thing. The reason he had hired two teams to take care of the maintenance work and book moving.

About three years ago he had started doing it himself. The maintenance and cleaning didn't take a lot of effort. Especially since only 12 rooms where in use. Overall Naruto would would spend an entire weekend taking care of anything that needed to be done. Naruto would do this once a month.

_'I Suppose this is the old mans way of saying do it your self.'_ Naruto annoyingly thought starring at the building. Then looking at his team and Kurenai's team. _'Well I already paid for there help for today. Soooooo!'_

"Fine lets get to work. I made a list of the things that need to be done." Naruto huffed walking towards the building the others fallowing.

Kurenai was somewhat shocked that there client was the boy on Kakashi's team. Honestly she didn't belive it turning on Kakashi who smilled at her with his one eye. "Really?"

"Yup he's the client I was a little surprised when I read the mission statement. My self apparently he placed the request yesterday He's already paid for the mission so its well he's in charge as the client of course." Kakashi said as he pulled out his favorite book.

"I see." It was a little out there but it wasn't unheard of it was just a little unusual. But this was the first time she had ever heard a gennin straight out of the academy hiring for a mission. "Listen up you three Naruto Uzumaki is the client for this mission and you treat him as such. Fallow his instruction's."

"Why we do we have to listen to him?" Kiba complained looking at the blonde shrimp they where fallowing.

"Because he's the client and he's already paid for the mission. Which means he's paid you already." Kurani said eying Kiba's huffing, Shino didn't seem to mind, Hinata was nervously glancing towards the blond.

Naruto lead them to a small room on the first floor after fumbling with some keys. He walked inside and and the three waited for a total of five to ten minutes before he came out dragging a cart of cleaning supplies.

"Okay who wants to pair up. There are four floors ten rooms on each floor. That's forty rooms minus the 12 people living here so that's 28 rooms that need to be cleaned well 18 don't worry about cleaning the top floor. We just need to move the books up there and we should be good. Any question's?"

"Yeah why don't you do it your self?" Kiba asked Akumaru yipping in agreement.

"Because I've already paid for hired help plus with the 6 of us it should only take some of the afternoon." Naruto looked at some of the bottles seeing which ones where almost empty and which were full. Kiba was about to open his mouth again but a slap on the shoulder and glare from his sensei shut him up. "Alright lets pair up I've got keys 18 keys so that means 3 rooms each."

Sakura declared she'd work with Sasuke. Kiba wanted to pair up with Hinata. But Kurenai said Shino would be his partner. Mostly to keep the feral boy in line. So Naruto paired up with Hinata. Kurani and Kakashi would supervise the groups in accordance with what Naruto wanted done.

Naruto showed them to the second floor and went over what needed to be done with the unoccupied rooms. "Okay have fun. When your done go to the fourth floor if I'm not there you can just wait for us. Come on Hinata."

"Wait where are you going?" Dog boy started to complain as Naruto started to walk off much to the confusion of the others.

"Maintenance you guys can clean and I'm going to fix. Well were going to fix." Naruto said gesturing at himself and Hinata. "Unless you know how to fix plumbing? Because miss Sunoko's toilet is broken."

"...Never mind." Kiba said making a face as he went and grabbed a rag and spray bottle of cleaner, grumbling to himself. Sasuke didn't seem to thrilled about the job either but he grudgingly decided on just doing the job he was given.

Hinata was so nervous as she helped Naruto. He had walked to the first floor holding a box of tools. And proceeded to ask the people who where at home in there apartment's. If they needed any maintenance work done.

Knock- knock- knock. "Hello Miss. Miya do you have any maintenance that needs to be done?" An older lady in maybe her 60, with pale green hair and dark tan like skin answered the door.

"Hmmm, Well the light bulb in the living room. Has been flickering a bit... And the pipe's under the sink have been dripping again." She said musing a bit as she let them in. Something else Hinata took notice of was that all of people living here where mostly foreigners.

Naruto had left to get a step stool in order to reach the light bulb. Hinata had been invited into the older woman's apartment on the insistence of the elderly lady. Hinata had some how wound up helping the old lady clean her apartment, while Naruto fixed different odds and ends. After it was all done Miss. Miya had baked cookies and given them to the two gennin as a thank you for all there hard work.

"Ah finally that was the last one." Naruto yawned lazily as he carried the step latter with him in one hand a box of tools in the other. Hinata holding the plate of cookies. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

It had been about an hour and a half since they had started. The two of them walked up stairs Hinata right behind him. "Lets go ahead and head to the fourth floor. We need to clean the hall way now. They'll meet us up there when there done cleaning the second and third floor."

Hinata knew a lot about Naruto and really admired the determination and confidence he had. She had seen him lose to other boys in class countless times. Even after losing he would take it in stride get back up and try again. Every time he lost he still seemed to win in his own way.

This wasn't the first time she had visited this specific apartment building. She had stopped by a couple of times with a gift or two and left them in front of the blonds door. Now to say she was a bit surprised at the number of books on the steps up to the fourth floor. What was terrifying was the fact that the hall way was filled with books and scrolls and piles of blank paper.

"Na Naruto-kun do you oow-own all of these?" It was no secret he liked books but there were just so many of them. Naruto had to have owned half the public library in this hall.

"Yup I sure do." Naruto said enthusiastically as he stepped around stacks of the books. Hinata mimicking his movements fallowing him doing her hardest not to knock them down.

"Wh-why do hav-ve so many...books?" Hinata stepped up right behind him the hall crammed tight with books leaving very little room for maneuverability. She was so close to him. He smelled like old paper like he slept in a pile of books. Along with the salty smell of ramen.

"Well because I bought them of course." The answer just seemed obvious to Naruto. Why else would all of these books be here. Naruto was about to open the door to his apartment when the front of it slammed into Naruto's face.

The reaction was instantaneous as Naruto was knocked off balance falling backwards on to the girl behind him. "Yo there you two are." Kakashi said poking his head out of the apartment. "Hmm you two okay."

"Oww I'm fine." Naruto groaned rubbing his head. " Are you alright Hinata...Hinata?" Naruto struggled getting Kakashi grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and pulled the gennin up with ease. "Hinata?"

Passed on the ground was a red faced Hyuga. "AHH I killed no wait you killed her!" Naruto shouted in a panic jumping to conclusions.

"Naruto calm down she's still breathing. See her chest is moving up and down." Kakashi pointed a lazy finger a the girl's chest heaving up and down. "You really should try paying more attention to the things around you."

After Kurenai suggested she should take Hinata to the doctor after checking her over. Hinata had a bump on the back of her didn't mind only worried he'd hurt her from falling on her. After Kurenai left They got back to work much to Kiba's annoyance at having to move all the books in the hall to the third floor in one of the empty rooms.

Shino had asked why not move them to one of the rooms on this floor. Kiba had asked that same question forcing open one of the doors.

Ignoring the warning of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "WAIT!" All three had yelled in horror. It was for naught as much of the group was buried alive in an ocean of books flooding. The entire hallway with the books already there. Shino had suspected this to be the case but didn't believe it. To him it was now logical scientific fact.

"This entire building is just one over glorified book shelf to him." Kakashi mused out loud crouching down low looking at the books laying all over the place.

An angry Naruto Sasuke and Sakura glared at Kiba for all of the extra work involved. Even a silent Shino seemed somewhat upset with the dog boy.

A little blue book laying some what buried picking it up Kakashi felt excited and amused. "Oh he doesn't seem to care what genre either."

The little book read Ich Icha Survival. It was one of the dozens of books that never got a large publishing in the series. It was a rare copy Kakashi had never had a chance to read. It had a very poor review's. But then again there wasn't a copy of Icha Icha Kakashi didn't like.

Kakashi watched as his team worked together to dig Kiba and his dog out. Maybe they could work together but more observation would be needed. "I suppose I could take them out for another mission for today and then maybe some actual training."

* * *

><p>(Author Note)<p>

I felt this was an excellent compromise a lot of you wanted the apprintice ship for Naruto but a few of you made some very good points on the counter argument for needing a team.

I didn't want to let them off scot free so I figured this was okay. Now I don't mean to bash some of the other characters I just felt it was within there normal personality of cannon.

So yeah thats pretty much it I'll post the next chapter... eventually.


	4. Moving Forward!

I do not own Naruto or R.O.D

* * *

><p>Moving Forward<p>

"This is so unfair why do we have to do these stupid dinky missions." Naruto asked helping the others pick up litter in the park. He was holding a long thin spike made of paper that he would use to stab into trash.

It had been less then two months now since there probation period had started. Since then all they had done since the start of the team was these boring missions. Sure they had done some other things like training but all that had been was team training running drills formations.

Even that was starting to get real boring. "It can't be helped Naruto we are only gennin." Sakura said picking up pieces of trash with her hands.

"But were ready for so much more." Naruto had been practicing a lot with his ability to control paper. He had learned a lot of things like for instance. He could make things out of the paper. Weapons, tools, random item's, cloths! It was like making really complicated origami. That was how he got the idea in the first place.

He had showed some origami during a mission to baby sit some children. It had entertained the children, and surprised himself. When he made the small paper figures move and fold on there own. It was in this act that he started training a lot harder to figure it out. He had started out small folding a couple of pieces at a time. Before long he was making complicated shapes with the paper.

He was able to get them to fold just by touching them. Before he had discovered this unique trick, he had folded the paper by hand to make shuriken out of. Now just by touching a pile of paper he could get the pages to shape however he wanted.

The good news in this was that, he would never have to buy a new set of cloths again. He now wore less orange in his attire, but the replacement to white and orange became annoying very quickly. His cloths where baggie with longer sleeves. He was apparently trying to show off as it had intricate swirls of orange and white.

The bad news was that during a mission where he fell into a stream. It didn't work out so well when his cloths got washed away with the stream. It was embarrassing for the whole team needless to say.

That was still the biggest obstacle Naruto had to over come. Water seemed to rune anything and everything. He could make out of paper. Fire was also a bit of a problem, but not as bad as water was. Naruto at the suggestion of Kakashi should learn all of his weaknesses he even suggested using fire and other types of liquid's.

All types of liquids in a large enough quantity would ruin his paper. Fire was an interesting thing his paper would still burn but it could take up to almost 10 minutes for a single sheet of paper to burn. So long as he was holding on to it of cource.

"The idiot has a point how can we challenge our selves if this is all we do." If anyone was annoyed it was Sasuke he had to live with both of his teammate's. And they had habits bad one's. Sakura was a girl who seemed to always find a reason to be in the same room as him. Naruto was hoarder of books. Both Sasuke and Sakura had to constantly force him to move the books in his apartment out.

Of course he'd never admit it but some aspects of living with the two of them where nice. They ate meals together that they would take turns cooking. Sasuke liked it he was reminded of when he was younger living with his family. But he also hated it getting close to others it would only hurt them and him self in the end. The same way it hurt his family.

"Hey you guys I got us another mission." Kakashi spoke in excitement? There he was holding up a little scroll that was marked with a D. "After your all finished here we can finish this one and maybe get another for the day hows that sound?"

Kakashi heard a collective groan from all of them like music to his ears. He pulled out a blue book, with red lines along the spine. It was another Icha Icha book pilfered from his favorite book loving student. "Lets hurry up the fire Daimyō's wife, gave us a search and rescue mission."

That got Naruto's hope's up and also an annoyed look seeing the book in his hands. But at least this sounded like an actual mission.

(1 hour 38 minutes later.)

"Owww Stop. GAH Get it off!" Naruto cried out in pain. Struggling to pull the source of his pain from his face.

"Naruto just hold still!" Sakura said trying to calm the blond down as he struggled to pull a cat with red ribbon off his face.

"This is Sasuke we've captured the target." Sasuke said over a radio. Ignoring the fact his team mate was in pain. Not out malice but embarrassment. The two other gennin where struggling to get the cat off Naruto.

"Okay this might hurt like pulling off a band-aid just hold still." Sakura said grabbing onto the cat.

"What do you meaAHHOWWIE MY EYE!" Sasuke winced slightly watching as Sakura literally ripped the feline from Naruto's face. Naruto began to squirm and howl in pain on the ground holding his face crying. "That wasn't like ripping off a band-aid."

After getting Naruto patched up the cat was returned to the fire Daimyō's wife. "So are you three up for another mission. I think we have time for at least a couple more today." Kakashi turned towards the hokage and an assistant next to him who started reading off different missions.

"We have baby sitting Mr. Yami's children. Painting Yoshi Namori's fence. Lets see there's weeding and pruning the Yamanaka's garden"

"No way I can't take it any more." Naruto cried out collapsing onto the ground in a pile his face covered with bandages. "Can't we have a real mission not this kid stuff."

"Your not allowed." The third hokage said letting out a puff of smoke looking at the orange and white clad ninja. "Your still on probation unless your jonin sensei has decided your ready." The hokage looked towards the jonin. Kakashi shrugged looking through the book in his hands.

"I suppose if they think there ready." Kakashi said as the previously dieing Naruto was revived jumping to his feet in excitement.

"Where ready, where ready. Right guy's." Naruto looked towards the others. He could see Sasuke nodd slightly but there was excitement in his eye's. Sakura nodded her head, but she was hesitant. Just like that Kakashi sensei would allow them to go on a C rank mission.

"Well if they think there ready well take a C rank mission. If you have one for us Hokage-sama. It is okay with you?" the old hokage nodded his head holding up a scroll.

"Its fine I happen to have a few that came in today." The hokage said opening the scroll up looking it over with a nod. "Bring in Mr. Tazuna." He told an assistant while looking at Kakashi with an amused eye.

"What kind of mission is it?" Sasuke was looking forward to this what ever it was a new chance to test his skill's.

Before long a man with grey hair glasses with a bottle of saki. Came staggering err (walking) respectably for a man of his caliber into the room. "You'll be working as bodyguards for Tazuna

"Huh whats with the brats." he said taking a chug of the bottle in his hands. "I thought I hired real ninja? Not a bunch of children"

"I promise you they maybe young but they are ninja." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. Tazuna hesitated looking the children over.

"I am Tazuna the master bridge builder, and I must return home to finish my bridge." He said looking the three over. "I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives."

"No problem where ninja we can do it." Naruto was grinning widely this was so exciting even if this guy wasn't a princess that needed to be escorted to her kingdom. (Like he was hoping his first mission would be like.) This sounded better then baby sitting or being mauled to death by cats.

"I think the little one with the goofy grin on his face. Is way to excited about this." The old bridge builder was staring the short blonde boy down taking a swig of the sake in the bottle. In that moment Naruto learned an important fact about his height compared to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Okay you three since this is going to be a long term short notice trip. I recommend you all go home and pack for it and well meet at the west in an hour understood?" Kakashi asked watching the excellent team work between Sasuke and Sakura. (Restraining Naruto took some effort apparently.)

"Right well see you then Kakashi sensei." Sakura said pulling Naruto along in a headlock.

"Are you sure those brats can do the job?" Tazuna asked watching the gennin ninja disappear from site.

"As I said they maybe young but they are still ninja, if it sets your mind at ease. I'm jonnin so you have nothing to worry about." The cycloptic man said pulling out a little blue book.

"Kakashi does this mean there probation is over already?" The hokage asked eying one of his top jonin.

"No not yet sure there working together but right now its more mutual then anything." Kakashi was no fool he could see the contempt and restrained tension that was there. While personality's clashing in the field was normal it shouldn't interfere with a mission or a team. "A simple C mission should be enough, to see how well they can get a long and work together in a semi difficult situation."

"And when do you think there probation period would end? Its been almost two months." The hokage didn't question the teaching methods of his jonnin. (Although there where a few instances where he had to request Guy and his student, cease running through Konaha while singing as loud as they could at four in the morning.)

"I'm not to sure. I haven't really thought about it much." That was lie he'd thought about it plenty of times. He just hadn't thought of a decent test yet.

"I see let me know when you think there ready then Kakashi. I want an actual decision by the time the next chunnin exam's begin." Sarutobi let out a stream of smoke while Kakashi snapped his fingers.

"I'll let you know when that happens." Kakashi then disappeared smiling at the hokage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was excited having left Konaha with nothing but a backpack slung over his back with a leather shoulder bag full of books. He had been intent on filling the back pack full of books. But Sakura had yelled and harped at him that. He was on a ninja mission and should pack for one.

Hope fully when they got to where, they where going he would be able to find a book store. He only had enough books in his shoulder bag for at least a day and a half's worth.

But still this was the first real mission he'd ever been on. A chance to move forward a chance to to to."HEY BRAT YOU LISTENING?" A chance to murder a drunk. Since leaving the old drunk had taken to calling all the members of team 7 incompetent and be on guard.

He had yelled at Sakura for dressing up the way she did on the mission. He had yelled at Sasuke for ignoring him. (Naruto didn't blame Sasuke.)

"Stop reading that book and do your job. Your supposed to be my body guard." Tazuna said the guy had been antsy since they left Konaha.

"He's right Naruto when you read you get distracted." Kakashi said ready to give out a free lesson on being a ninja. "A good Shinobi is always alert and ready."

"Like your one to talk Sensei." Naruto glanced at the book in his teachers hands. "Your a hypocrite your reading those book's again. Do you even plan on returning the others you've borrowed."

"Ah well you uh." Kakashi stumbled over his words trying to find an excuse. "These books arn't for children I'll return them after your older-ish"

"Hmm sure you will." Naruto said stepping around a puddle of water as he returned to his book. _'Stupid water why does the mission have to be in a country made of water! Its so unfair.'_

That was what upset Naruto the most. Sakura had told him eventually he wouldn't be able to rely on paper as much. Especially if he fell into the water. So Naruto had begrudgingly packed his orange jumpsuit and extra ninja gear. Naruto doubted they'd run into any ninja on C rank mission.

Of course Naruto would be lying if he didn't want something cool like that to happen. Being attacked by rouge ninja. But this was the land of waves, it didn't have any ninja village let alone ninja. Even If nothing cool happened this was still really awesome. This was the first time Naruto had ever left the village to travel.

_'I still need to be careful near water. I'll have to change cloths when I get to wave. Luckily where still in fire country there arn't any river's along the route where taking and it hasn't rained for a while so I should be...'_ Naruto's rambling thought's ceased as he stopped walking.

"Is something wrong Naruto." Sakura asked looking at the blonde who turned around. Looking back at the path they just came from.

"When was the last time it rained?" Naruto said out loud in mild confusion why was there a puddle in the middle of the road. At that moment the puddle exploded in a plum of smoke.

"Quickly get the older one." A voice shouted out as a pair of figures and chains moved out of the blast smoke chains wrapping around and capturing the Jonin among them. "Now!"

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura shouted out in fright. The chains sheared there way through there teacher tearing and carving his flesh and bone.

"Sakura the bridge builder." Sasuke shouted staying on task, recovering from the surprise, as the two enemy ninja moved after Naruto. Sasuke moved to intercept them binding up there chains with a shuriken and kunai. It didn't last long as they ejected the chain from there metal claws.

"Quickly you get the little one and I'll get the bridge builder." One of them shouted out splitting up one going after Naruto the other Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke moved quickly, engaging the one moving towards the bridge builder. Starting his fight with a foot to the mans face.

Naruto was stunned in shock they just killed there teacher. And now one them was coming at him. He brought the book up in front of him. The pages ripped and spread apart. Making a shield between himself and the enemy. He felt the claw slam and scrap into the shield of paper. Naruto was pushed back by the force but he held strong.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted out as the paper shield started to fall apart. Before all the pages flew at the man cutting into his steel claws and body.

"Gah!" He fell backwards covered in dozens of cuts and paper. Naruto was sweating and breathing hard looking at the man. Looking up he saw that Kakashi had reappeared and was holding the other by the neck with his arm.

Sasuke standing in front of Sakura Kunai in both hands held out ready to continue fighting. "Good work all three of you." The pile of remains that had been Kakashi where nothing more then a couple of stacks of wood.

"Sasuke good work, you moved to defend your teammate's. Sakura you reacted well under the pressure to protect Tazuna. Naruto good job at spotting the trap and taking down one of the enemy's." Although Kakashi also noted Naruto had froze at first, but he was going to leave that to being surprised at the situation. _'He went a little overboard on attacking the enemy. Yes he was deferentially frightened.'_

"Wait what are you doing. If you where all right why didn't you help?" Tazuna shouted out outraged he could have been killed.

"A couple of reasons I wanted to see how they would react. Also why would a pair of ninja attack us? Was it just a simple case of ninja attacking ninja? Or where there other motives?" Kakashi asked eying the bridge builder with his one good eye. "I think we need to talk Mr. Tazuna."

Kakashi gathered up the other ninja who was bleeding. Not badly but there was still a lot of blood pooling together. _'He's obviously going to need more training. Or perhaps a bit more combat experience.'_ He noted looking at Naruto's shacking hand. This was his first experience in combat. So it was a natural to be afraid.

Naruto felt very nervous and some what frightened. Did he really do that to someone? Then again should it matter that guy was trying to kill him. But still Naruto never thought his ability to control paper could be so dangerous.

"Hey dope you alright." Sasuke asked putting away his kunai. Sasuke had to admit that what Naruto did was incredible. Seeing the pieces of metal on the ground. _'I didn't think he could cut through metal so quick and cleanly' _

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked seeing his shacking hand looking at him with concern.

"yyYeah of course why wouldn't I be." Naruto said putting up a front. Looking at the pages that where his book. "It's my book it was a first edition it was so expensive." It was a bit subdued and lame excuse but he was upset about the book just not this moment.

Sakura sighed that figures of course, he'd be upset about the destruction of a book. "Well maybe you'll find another one. Right Sasuke?"

"Yeah." Sasuke had thought for the longest time, that Naruto's control over paper was lame. Especially since a glass of water ruined what ever he was doing with it. But seeing something possibly that destructive.

"Okay listen up where heading back to the village this mission is over." Kakashi announced out loud to the group walking back with Tazuna. The announcement actually made Naruto panic, he didn't want to quit yet.

"What why?" Naruto asked they just started it can't be over already, even if this confrontation had startled him. It didn't mean he wanted to give up.

"Because our client has lied to us." Tazuna flinched at this as Kakashi laid out the facts for his little team.

"But I already hired you and paid for this mission." Tazuna tried to argue he needed them still.

"Then your money will be refunded." Kakashi said simply this was a simple matter and only needed a simple answer. "You hired us for simple protection from robbers and thugs while helping you return home and leave after you finished building your bridge. If you had been honest from the begging we would have staffed differently and charged for a B mission. We are beyond the scope of what this mission originally called for."

"We should continue mission parameter change all the time." This was what he wanted since they had been made gennin. A challenge to test his skills and see how far he's come.

"Sasuke as much fun as I think it is, I don't think your teammate's are ready." Kakashi said as he looked towards a doubtful Sakura and a subdued Naruto.

"I don't mind continuing." Sakura said looking towards the boy she held affection for. If he wanted to continue she would too.

"Listen you two this is"I WANT TO CONTINUE TOO!" Naruto shouted interrupting Kakashi. "Lets continue this is why we took the mission. We can't turn back now we only just started."

Kakashi stared the boy down his eye's radiating determination. The frightening situation from moments ago gone from his eye's.

"Please you have to help me I can't afford a B mission. If you don't I'll die. They'll kill me before I even get to wave country." Tazuna was on his hands and knees begging Kakashi's help. The jonin could only sigh at this both his team and the client were to much trouble.

"All right I guess we can continue if where all in agreement then." Kakashi didn't like it but he was sure Tazuna had his reasons what ever they maybe. Of course Kakashi would need to know those reason's.

After having a note sent back to Konaha to retrieve, The restrained demon brothers. Kakashi had given out orders to be fallowed, they where to remain on alert and stay in team formation.

They only stopped to rest a few short times. Before long they arrived in wave country and had to take a boat ride. Naruto had forgone a change of cloths wanting to keep his paper cloths on as long as he could just in case. Although it would have been a lie to say he wasn't nervous about falling into the water for what any reason.

Kakashi had threatened to end the mission. If Tazuna didn't come clean about everything. They had also learned about Tazuna and his family, as well as why he didn't pay for a higher mission. Wave country was poor becomes of greedy business tycoon named Gato. Who controlled shipping for the Island country of wave. The completion of the bridge would mean open trade between the people of wave and the mainland. Gato wouldn't be allowed to over charge for shipping fee's, Or leech off resources from wave country.

The more Tazuna talked about him the more he was starting to sound like a mob boss. Apparently he used Wave country as a place to store and ship illegal cargo drugs contraband and other shady items. His set up in wave country would be ruined if the bridge was completed.

"If you abandon me when we reach shore. I will no doubt be killed assassinated by Gato and his men." Tazuna said with total conviction. "My young 8 year old grandson will probably cry and grieve. My daughter will most likely fall into a deep depression and blame the hidden leaf village." He laid it on thick and team 7 was starting to feel bad for distrusting the clinent and considering leaving.

Naruto and Sakura where ready to start crying the way he talked about his family. Even showing them pictured of his family. All smiles and happiness ruined because of an evil merchant and a heartless team of ninja's that had sworn not to abandon him.

"Well... I guess there no choice we'll help you." Kakashi said after a long moment of being quite and sniffling a little. Among the four of them Sasuke was the only not entirly sold on the family thing. It was too cheesy in his opinion not that he was going to voice it. He still wanted to continue with the mission.

"Oh thank you all of you this makes me so happy and relived." He said bowing his head to them. All the while smirking at his triumph. _'I win.'_

Before long the mist that had limited visibility had started to clear as they got closer to land. "This is as far as I will be able to take you all. I'm sorry Tazuna." The boat man said as he pulled up to shore scanning around to see if anyone could see him.

"Its all right you've risked quit a bit going this far and for that thank you." Naruto blinked in surprise so the old guy was capable of saying something that wasn't an insult.

They continued forward Naruto had his nose in a book. But he wasn't reading, he'd been on the same page for almost an hour now. Every once and while he would glance around.

Then all of sudden there was a rustle in the bushes and Naruto sent Paper Kunai flying into the bushes. This startled and panicked the others including the client Mr. Tazuna.

A couple of strained seconds later with nothing happening. Naruto began to laugh nervously. "I guess it was mouse. Sorry I guess I'm a little jumpy." Naruto sheepishly said while scratching the back of his head. There was another rustle and Naruto sent another paper Kunai sailing through the bushes in another direction.

An adorable white snow rabbit came hoping out of the bushes looking terrified. "You stupid brat stop that your going to give me a heart attack."

"Ah that poor bunny." Sakura coddled picking the shy thing up and petting it gently. The rabbit adored and loved the attention. "Naruto how could you be so careless?"

"Sssorry I uhhmmmm... Sorry Mr. bunny rabbit." Naruto petted the rabbit that was all to eager to be rubbed and petted. "Ah he's really friendly isn't he."

Naruto comment sort of racked on Kakashi's thoughts. Kakashi was starting to become weary. First off that was a snow rabbit and they only had white fur during the winter. Second like Naruto commented about it being friendly. it seemed way to use to humans then it should be if it had been a wild animal.

"IT'S A TRAP Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled the moment he felt a vibration in the air like the sound of something swinging towards them. Kakashi pulled and pushed him self and his team to the ground In time as massive blade went hurling past them and slamming into a tree.

Looking up the group got a good look at there attacker. "Well well Zabuza Momochi rouge ninja of the villige hidden in the mist."

"AH I've read about him." Naruto shouted out recognizing the name. This earned a collective look from Sasuke and Sakura as well as a glance from Zabuza himself.

"You know him Naruto?" Sakura asked noticing the Naruto paled a shuffle of paper, as a pair paper blade's forming in his hands through his sleeves.

"Yeah I read about it in an out of date bingo book." Naruto said After becoming Ninja many shinobi where allowed accesses to the Shinobi library that Naruto had been visiting frequently since becoming a ninja. There where hundreds of books in that part of the library he hadn't read yet or been a loud to read before becoming a ninja. "This guys trouble he planned a failed coup. And ran away from his village. He's an expert assassin at killing silently. Nick names include demon of the mist. Oni Zabuza, and silent mist Momochi."

"Impressive your well informed for a brat." Zabuza said narrowing his eye's at the squirt. _'He said he read it in a out of date bingo book.'_ "Looks like my exploits have reached as far as the leaf village."

"Naruto does a lot of reading. I know far more about you, then what he knows. Especially how dangerous you can be." Kakashi stepped forward hand over his headband. "I've heard a number of rumors about you that I'm not willing to risk. All three of you assume Manji formation around the Bridge builder. And stay back."

"Oh is Kakashi of the sharingan going to fight me?" Zubuza asked as he ripped the sword he was standing out of the tree disappearing from sight before reappearing standing on top of the lake a little ways away from the shore. His left hand held high above him. His right in front of his face.

"Your obviously here to kill the bridge builder, and I can't allow you to do that." Kakashi said as he pulled his head band up revealing a red eye with three coma like marks circling around his pupil.

"I see so I get to see the legendary sharingan so soon." Zubza gathered a large amount of chakra. As a thick mist then began to fill the area. "I'll just have to eliminate you first Kakashi." And with that he disappeared in swirl of water and mist.

"All of you stay in formation he'll come after me first." Kakashi said stepping forward and in front of the gennin.

"Is this guy really that dangerous." Sasuke asked in slight doubt.

"Yes he used to be apart of the black ops of the hidden mist village. And like Naruto said he's a master at the silent killing technique. It happens so fast you pass from this world with out even realization it. My Sharingan can't stop or prevent it so don't lower your guard for moment." Kakashi ordered scanning through the thick mist before bringing his hands together in a hand sign. "Then again if we die its only our lives."

"How can you say that Sensei. That's a really lame joke." Sakura spouted out angrily, her sensei only chuckling. She held a kunai tightly in her hands. As the mist got thicker and thicker.

"Eight spots." Zabuza's voice said from all around the them. "Larynx, the spin, lungs, liver, jugular, and the subclavain veins."

"He's listing vital organ's." Naruto breathed out feeling a little queasy. As he shook the moisture of the mist of his paper blades. His cloths where starting to dampen and peel off. While it wasn't bad it could get worse if Naruto wasn't careful. _'No good I should have swapped out my cloths and weapon's.'_

Kakashi breathed in and out as he gathered up chakra and released it the mist around them clearing up briefly. Sasuke began to shake at the amount of killer intent between the two jonin. While it was missed by Sakura Naruto and the Bridge builder Sasuke could feel it. Like it was chocking him. "Sasuke calm down, You can count on me to protect my comrades and student's. Trust me."

All three students felt much more relieved at hearing that. "You sound so sure of your self Kakashi!" Zabuza's voice rang out right behind the three genin. Naruto turned as he could As did Sasuke and Sakura there standing between them and the bridge builder was Zabuza.

His blade moving towards them. The three gennin saw a blur slam into the figure a Kunia in hand as he pierced the flesh of there attacker. Naruto watched morbidly as water poured out out of the wound inflicted by his teacher. There behind Kakashi was Zabuza. "Sensei behind you."

The warning coming to late as Zabuza brought the massive sword around cutting Kakashi Hatake in half...In a splash of water. "It's over now Zabuza." Kakashi was standing behind the other Jonnin with a kunai to his neck.

"Way to go Sensei." Naruto as he started to hesitantly stand up after a moment of shock wore off for the gennin. But why was Zabuza chuckling?

"Nice try Kakashi but I'm not that easy to fool!" The Zabuza in front of him fell apart into water another Zabuza right behind Kakashi in mid swing. It was mind blowing to Naruto watching the two Jonnin fight it out. As Kakashi ducked a decapitating cut, but wasn't fast enough to dodge a kick from his opponent.

Naruto watched as his sensei was literally kicked into the air and into the water. Zabuza ran after him stopping and jumping over a trio of shuriken flying at him from Naruto.

_'Naruto's attack didn't even phase this guy."_ Sasuke thought in shook he didn't even bother looking towards Naruto who had thrown the shuriken. _'He's more worried about Kakashi.'_

"Its to late now Kakashi your mine!" Zabuza's hands where a blur of hand sign's as he slammed his hands onto the lake pulling up a round sphere of water there teacher inside. "Water style water Prison Justsu. Your mistake was thinking you could hide in the water."

"..." Kakashi conceded defeat on this it was his mistake and should have seen it coming.

"Now then I think its time I dealt with those brats and that bridge builder." A second water clone started to form in front of the original Zabuza. "You think your all ninja? Children like you are are a joke."

Naruto saw the clone disappear fallowed by a strong force slamming into his stomach as he went flying backwards. _'So fast!' _Sasuke thought looking to where the clone was foot still in the air.

"All of you have to run this battle was over the moment I was caught." Kakashi yelled out to all of them in the water prison.

_'Run what chance do we have at that. Our chance at running away became unthinkable the moment you got caught.' _Sasuke thought to himself tightening his hands around the kunai he was holding his knuckles turning white. Looking towards Naruto struggling to get up, the cloths he had made of paper falling apart. '_If we run he'll find us in no time and kill us. Our only chance of survival is to free you.' _

"Damn it!" Sasuke roared charging at the Zabuza clone. Throwing shuriken at it. This was by far the dumbest thing he could possibly do now. The clone swung his sword knocking the projectiles out of the air as Sasuke jumped up over the sword. Kunai in hand as he tried to stab it only to be grabbed by the neck and flung around like a rag doll.

Sasuke fell to the ground hard. Looking up he could see the massive blade coming down on him. He flinched closing his eye's not having the will to watch It end. A loud clanking of metal hitting metal rang through the field. Sasuke opened his eye's to see a chain of paper holding back Zabuza's blade. _'That's it! Naruto.'_

"Naruto! Try and cut through him!" Sasuke yelled remembering the way the paper had sliced through the demon brothers metal claws. He saw Naruto's face still holding panic as he nodded his head. With a single motion the chain of paper moved and ground against the blade cutting into it.

"What!" The clone let out discarding the blade as it burst into water. The paper getting soaked and losing its strength. The original Zabuza looked on with a critical eye watching the blond._ 'That blond one he's the most trouble and should be killed first.'_

"Kill the blond one quickly!" He commanded to the clone that pulled out a pair of Kunai. Charging at Naruto who didn't have enough time to react as two Kunai stabbed into the hilt into his chest. He was then kicked backwards by the clone. Naurto flew backwards paper streaming and falling off his body.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in surprise as he landed with a roll near her. She rushed to him with Tazuna in toe. Flipping the groaning and coughing, Naruto over she felt relief wash over her. The paper cloths had saved his life. The Kunai being crushed by the amount of force used to stab into Naruto's chest. Had reverted to water.

Now Naruto with his paper cloths was wearing a sleeveless mesh shirt and black shorts. The only thing he hadn't made out of paper was the back pack and the leather shoulder bag full of book's. His kunai holster and the ninja pouch on his hip.

"That hurt (cough) a lot." Naruto wheezed out coughing as he tried to sit up. The clone Standing between Sasuke and Zabuza. Apparently Sasuke had tried to make an opening to free Kakashi. It failed of course. As Sasuke was just kicked to the side with ease.

Watching it gave Naruto an idea. He felt his side bag full of book's, full of paper. "Sasuke I've got an Idea." Naruto said panting as he got up crossing his fingers together.

"What are you doing now can't you see its pointless." the clone said walking towards them.

"Your not the only loser who can make clone's!" Naruto shouted out as a dozen Naruto's proofed into existence. "Charge!"

As one the group ran at the Zabuza clone taking the shoulder bags around them and pulling out books that exploded in paper. The pages scattering across the field as they charged to attack the clone.

The clone started making short work of each of the clones one by one. When he saw the massive ball of flames it was to late. The clone attempted to dodge left but it fallowed him. The clone felt a tug on his right leg looking down he saw what it was a line of paper was connected to the fireball.

The fire traveled fast and very quickly along the line of paper curving and weaving until it slammed into the clone that exploded into water, steam and paper.

_'Impressive Naruto filled the area with paper and attacked the clone distracting it from where it was stepping. One of the sheet's got stuck to its leg and Naruto connected it with other pieces. Sasuke then used the paper to keep his flames burning while traveling the extra distance and target the clone.' _Kakashi was impressed that was a very good and effective tactic.

"It doesn't matter it only had a quarter of my actual strength. I'll make a stronger one this time." Zabuza said as he prepared to make another one a dozen paper Kunai went flying at him. The little blonde boy was hurling the paper at him in mass succession as the paper floated around his body slightly.

Zabuza jumped to the side struggling to keep his concentration on the water prison and dodge. A dozen little flaming fire balls came soaring towards him. "Phoenix flower Jutsu!"

He couldn't dodge this and it pissed him off. As he let go of the water prison to pull his sword off his back to use to block the fire balls and then Kunai from Kakashi.

"Good work you two your teamwork was excellent. I'll take it from here protect Tazuna." Kakashi praised the gennin while staring down Zabuza with his sharingan. "I'll handle it from here."

* * *

><p>(Author's note.)<p>

Well here's the start of the wave arc. I'm going to try and get it done with in the next chapter or so. As for Naruto and his ability's. while still very raw in the way he's using them its starting to get a bit more refined. I had pondered the Idea of a OC paper master teaching him. But I totally rejected the idea I'm not particularly fond Of OC characters unless there villians.

I do intend on having a OC Villian eventually who will probably be a paper master. But who won't be Konnan or related to Naruto other then having the same power.

Also I guess Ive established it pretty well Naruto is highly well read and intelligent. but he lacks the ability to put two and two together at a very quick pace. I don't want him to come off as a super Naruto. I think I established how strong he is in this chapter compared to a jonnin maybe low chunnin and a little more or less the same strength as cannon Sasuke.

He's like that really smart blond person you know, But is a complete and total ditz. No offense to blonds of course. I'm blond my self. And I'll admit I'm ditzy and lack common sense. I once walked around my house looking for screwdriver I was using only to find i'd been carrying it in my hand the whole time. I thought I'd lost it


	5. Training in Patience

Training in Patience

Kakash opened his eye his body burned with pain. He was exhausted. His eye surveyed his surroundings. There was an attractive woman tending to him. His mind idled on the thought that maybe he had done something naughty with her. Kakasi wanted to giggle pervertedly. He clutched at his side. It felt like he had broken a rib somehow during his fight with Zabuza.

'Ah that s right I remember now.' He thought to himself recalling the battle with Zabuza. He had used his sharingan. To fight the demon of the mist. After messing with and toying with Zabuza's perception of the battle. He had pinned the demon of the mist to a tree and was ready to kill him.

He never got the chance as a hunter nin had shown up and done the deed for him. A pair of senbon needles piercing the side of Zabuza's neck. The hunter nin had then taken the body away. 'Somethings not right. But what is it.'

"Oh your a wake are you okay." The woman asked walking towards the prone figure of Kakashi. He tried to get up but all he got was a groan of pain as he sat up slightly.

"It'll be at least a week before I can move normally." He groaned out struggling to get his body to work properly.

"I think it would be best if you didn't try and move at all." The woman stated sternly pushing the Jonnin back down on his back with a little more force then he would have thought. "I'll go and tell your students your awake."

With that the woman left. Kakashi haphazardly assumed she was related to Tazuna. Maybe it was his daughter he'd mentioned on the boat ride? Before long Sasuke and Sakura came walking into the room.

"Kakashi Sensei you really are awake are you okay?" Sakura asked cautously as she looked at the prone form of her teacher _**'CHA I bet we could kick while he's down.'**__ 'yeah and then he'd have our butt's right after he got better.' _

"I'll be fine I just overdid it with my sharingan." Kakashi looked at the two of his three student's. Where was the third one?

"You should be more careful Kakashi sensei. If it puts that much strain on you. Maybe you shouldn't use it so much."

"Sorry I try not too. It was an emergency situation." Kakashi wasn't sure where Naruto was. 'Maybe he's off reading a book or something. Regardless I need him here as well as Sasuke and Sakura.' "Sasuke will you tell Naruto to come here I need to talk to all three of you."

There was an embarrassed look on the both of there faces at the mention of Naruto. Sakura was the first to speak up. "Well he's um haven't seen him at all today."

"You don't know where your teammate is on a mission." Kakashi asked he sounded kind of annoyed. Now mind you he was annoyed with Naruto as well for not telling his teammate's, but he wasn't here to be yelled at right at this moment.

"He left earlier this morning." Sasuke had seen the blond leave earlier in the morning while he was on guard duty. "He said he'd try and be back by noon. He looked jittery and nervous, and I think he was crying last night. When I was trying to sleep."

"That's strange why he was acting like that?" Kakashi was concerned he'd never heard of Naruto crying before. Was there something really wrong with the book loving teammate? Was Naruto suffering from some kind of strain or mental stress?

There was a knock on Tazuna's door. "Tazuna, Tsume, Inari, are one of you home? I have a delivery for you."

"That's I'm not expecting a delivery." Tazuna said looking at his daughter who shook her head. He was confused for moment why would there be a delivery at his house? Kakashi gave Sasuke and Sakura a look and both of them nodded as they headed for the door standing on both sides of it ready for a fight.

Tazuna carefully opened the door. Standing there was someone Tazuna had met less then a handful of times. He was one of the local merchants down at the docks. Tazuna never had much of a reason to visit his shop so never went. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I was told I could deliver these to your house." The man said holding several large boxes. Behind him was a wagon full of other boxes. "I want to say thank you while I'm here as well. With the money I can now take my wife and daughter to see an actual doctor now."

"I'm sorry ..um Toya." Tazuna asked getting a nod from the man. He wasn't very sure about the name. "but I think you made a mistake I don't have any money to give."

"But they've already been paid for the boy came into my shop and bought all of them. He already gave me money" Toya said pushing the boxes into Tazuna's hands. "These and the others are all yours."

"INARI!" Tazuna yelled thinking his grandson was responsible._ 'If that little runt has been stealing. I'll show him whats for.'_ Tazuna didn't believe it, but it was the only explanation. Inari had stolen money from someone and bought stuff with it.

"Excuse me but what did the boy look like? Could you describe what happened exactly." Kakashi asked looking at the stacks of boxes. He was leaned up against the wall Sakura helping him to his feet. "Sasuke I want you to open one of the boxes." Kakashi was already connecting dot's he just wanted to confirm something. "Mr. Toya are you a book store owner perhaps?"

"Uh yes I am." How did this stranger know that. "It was earlier this morning a boy with spiky blond hair and scars on his cheek's showed up. He stumbled into my shop, he looked kind of pale and sick." Toya noted as he started to describe the situation. Apparently the boy had eye balled the mans books before. "He yelled at the top of his lungs that he wanted all of it. The he bought every book I had in my shop. He asked me if there was another book store in the area and I pointed him to Mr. Totomo's direction."

It had been bizarre Toya had been skeptical about the blond boy until he had handed over a large sum of money. At least to Toya it was a large sum. Since Gato had arrived and started bleeding shop owners for protection money.

Toya hadn't a single Ryo note to pay for a doctor for his sick family. And no one had enough money to buy books. Those were leisure items in the poor economy of wave. He had to lower prices just to get a few people a month to purchase one. Any lower and he might as well give them away. He had plenty of stock in books but nothing else

"I see thank you Mr. Toya If you could set them out side I'm sure my student will take care of them." Kakashi said feeling a little less worried about Naruto. An hour later a happy humming Naruto came stumbling into the house of Tazuna he was holding multiple bags full of books a back pack full of books and his shoulder bag also full of books.

The last day and half had been miserable for Naruto he had used all the books he had brought with him to wave in the fight against Zabuza and his clone. After they had gotten there unconscious teacher to Tazuna's house. They where allowed a moment to relax. For Naruto that meant reading a book.

It was at that point he had realized his mistake. They had arrived late in the evening when most shops closed. Naruto had been forced to endure an entire night with out reading a single book. There was nothing to read unless you counted a bunch of learning and study supplies for that boy Inari.

The moment day break hit he had been out of that house towards the market area. He had spent a couple of hours nervously pacing hoping for a store to open up. The moment he found a open book store he had all but practically fallen in love there where so many books and they where cheap and old and Naruto loved the smell of the shop the smell of aging paper.

"I'm back." Naruto declared he felt like he was walking on cloud nine. The blond boy was so happy an content nothing could ruin this moment.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled making the boy jump to attention. Then in a kinder voice called for him. "Please come in here."

upon entering Kakashi had scolded him for leaving abruptly on a mission with out telling anyone. Naruto had apologized to him and his teammate's feeling a little embarrassed. But he seemed to be doing a lot better now. According to Sasuke and Sakura Naruto had seemed close to falling over dead.

_'His obsession with books seems to be more extreme then I originally thought. Perhaps its a side effect of his ability's?'_ Kakashi thought to himself looking at the boxes full of books. Then at the blonde boy in front of him._ 'Who goes into a panic if they don't have something to read?'_

"Any way Naruto now that your here I can tell all three of you at once." There teacher said ominaously drawing the attention of everyone in the room. " I belive Zabuza is still alive."

XXXXXXXX

"GYAHH AH!" Zabuza cried out in pain as he slammed into a tree the vortex of the of the water jutsu slamming into his body with force. After it ended he looked up There was Kakashi sitting on a tree branch Kunai in hand. The battle had gone horribly wrong everything. He did Kakashi copied with extreme accuracy his movements his jutsu everything done in time. "Can you see the future?"

"...Yes and this will be the last fight you'll ever be in ever!" As Kakashi finished these words a pair of senbon needles slammed into the side of the mist nin's neck his body slumped.

"Your right this was his last battle." A ninja with a mask covering his whole face spoke up from one of the tree branches. "I thank you for your help I've been tracking him for week's now."

"HEY! Who are you? Whats the big idea!" Naruto shouted out looking at the ninja who didn't look that much older then him or Sasuke.

"Naruto calm down he's hunter nin from the village hidden in the mist. He's the most elite of the elite." Kakashi said checking Zabuza's pulse he was dead that was for sure.

"But he's." Naruto was having trouble trying to convey his thoughts he was either enraged upset or both Kakashi wasn't to sure. "This isn't right It took everything we all had to fight this guy. And this kid shows up and beats him in one move its not right!"

"That's just how the world works. There ninja out there who are younger then me and yet are far stronger then I could possibly imagine." Kakashi said ruffling up the blonds hair. Sasuke was in agreement this guy did just show up and beat Zabuza with ease.

"I thank you for your help. It seemed you did struggle with him for quit a while." The hunter nin said looking at the boy who was scratched and banged up. Only had a few minor scraps of paper covering his body the area was littered with wet paper.

"So you where just watching waiting to see who would win?" Sasuke asked this guy was everything he hated and yet wanted to be. _'My brother was apart of the Anbu at this age.'_

"Yes sorry I would have helped but I was only waiting for the right moment to strike." The boy then disappeared in a swirl of water appearing next to the body of Zabuza slumped against a tree. He then lifted the body with ease. "I thank you for your help but I must destroy the body now."

And with that he disappeared. Kakashi lowered his head band covering his left eye with a sigh. As he attempted to console his team he wanted to get out of here quickly. They weren't safe until they got to wave hopefully. It was at this point he felt his vision blur slightly.

XXXXX

"I think that hunter nin was working with Zabuza using throwing needles doesn't always mean you can kill someone. There long and thin and can pierce but are rarely fatal unless hit in a prices spot." Kakashi laminated with his team. He was apart of the anbu black ops for years he knew how things worked in all aspects of the division. "Almost always the body of a ninja is destroyed immediately. Because if an enemy ninja got a hold of the body he could get a hold of his village secrets. If it's examined properly."

"So he could still be alive?" Sakura asked worried Kakashi nodded sitting up in his bed. Sasuke noted that there teacher was struggling.

"But I doubt he'll be coming after us for a while he's probably in worse shape then I am. If I had to guess It might take him almost a week or so to get moving." Kakashi noted seeing relief wash over his team. "In the mean time it's best you all get ready."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked as he started to read a book.

"You guys are going to do some training." Kakashi spoke cheerfully as he reached out and snatched Naruto's book.

"Ah hey give me." Naruto said struggling to get his book back.

"But Kakashi sensei no amount of training could get us ready in just a week." Sakura didn't object to training but she doubted 7 days worth of training could get them ready to fight someone like Zabuza

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. I was only able to beat Zabuza. Because you all helped me." Kakashi said smiling at the three with that eye smile of his. "Sasuke, Naruto you've both grown stronger your team work during the fight was perfect."

Naruto forgot about his book and had enough grace to be embarrassed at the praise. "Of course it was where the best team around! Right?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a grin

"Tch Idiot." Sasuke smirked turning his head. He'd never admit but he and the dope where a pretty good team. He was good at hiding his emotions and just as good at changing the subject. "So what kind of training is it?"

"Well since its still early in the afternoon I think we can start. Were going to climb some tree's." Kakashi enjoyed seeing there confused and more often then not dumbfounded faces. "Of course this isn't normal tree climbing there are rules. No using your hands."

There was a chorus of disgruntled. What? How does that work! And that's impossible. Yes Kakashi was starting to wonder why he never passed a team before he enjoyed this torture-err teaching teaching he enjoyed teaching.

(47 minutes later)

"He's really doing it." Sakura said in disbelief

"He's walking up the side of the tree." Naruto blinked he'd read about this in a few books, but he thought it was apart of the story not an actual ninja ability.

"Actually he's hobbling up the tree but still." Sasuke corrected his teammate's watching as his teach was using a pair of crutches to walk up the side of a tree and upside down onto a branch.

" The idea of this exercise is concentration." He spoke to them watching there stunned faces. "You have to draw a precise amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet, and maintain that amount of chakra at a steady rate. This is difficult for even the most advanced shinobi." It was a basic technique and was still very tricky in its own right. It was usually taught to upper level genin and usually fully mastered by low level to mid level chunnin.

Kakashi pulled out a Kunai for each of the gennin in his presence. "Now since this is your first time at this I recommend you run at the tree. Use the kunai to mark how high you get before falling then from there see if you can get higher then that one and then higher then that one and so forth." He then threw the kunai as they landed right in front of each student.

"Now gather up your chakra and concentrate it at on the soles of your feet...And go." as one he watched as they sprinted at a tree right in front of them. Sasuke made about 12 and half steps up the side of the tree before he marked off a spot jumping from it. _'He used to much chakra and push yourself off.'_ looking over at Naruto he could see the blonde didn't do much better not even getting a good 5 steps up the tree before tumbling backwards. _'To little and you fall off.'_

looking around he lost track of Sakura. "This is easy." Looking down from his position hanging upside down he could see Sakura sitting high on top of a branch.

"Well well looks like the female of the team has the best chakra control. Very good Sakura At that rate you'll become hokage in no time." Kakashi said nodding his head eye's closed, getting Naruto's attention. "Yes it just goes to show. Blood and family names mean nothing when it actually comes to actual skill." Sasuke knew an insult when he heard it and it irked him to no end. "Yup an out standing shinobi and kunochi. Should be able to control there chakra with ease." Kakashi praised the pink haired girl. Sakura blushed at the compliments looking towards Naruto and Sasuke. Both of whom looked angry and upset. Glaring at her then at there own trees before sprinting at them in a heated rage.

_'I was hoping to impress Sasuke now he's mad at me.' _She thought in despair as her crush jumped from his tree no higher then he was the first time.

"That should be enough to motivate them for a while." The teacher thought as he started to hobble his way down the tree he was going to sit down for a while he instructed and supervised. (AKA Criticize.)

"You can do it Naruto...Oh never mind I guess you can't."

"Oh go Sasuke go tumbling back to the ground."

"Good job Sakura climb up that tree back and forth only start walking slower... Oh and strut! Strut for your teammate's show them how its done. Show some of that Kunochi skill the boys seem to lack."

"Come on you two your an embarrassment to men all over the world losing to a girl so shamelessly. Disapointing."

"Naruto look what I got I found it in one of the boxes of books you bought this morning its a first edition."

"HEY THATS MINE!...AHHHHHHOOOWWWIIIEE MY HEAD."

"I think I made a mistake in reading the ranking's for the academy graduation. I thought a Sasuke Uchiha was supposed to be top of the class. Oh well I guess your not that Sasuke Uchiha."

"Looking good Sakura keep it going do victory lap and your done for the day... You know what keep it going stay up there. Show your team how real women get the job done. You little girls paying attention?"

It continued like this for the better part of the afternoon much to everyone grueling dislike. The genin ignoring Kakashi as best they could. It was easier for some then it was for others. "Yahoo go Sakura." Kakashi called out with a cat whistle. The girl was caught off guard embarrassed in the way he said it. Losing focus her right foot slipped off the side of the tree as she fell forward into the tree.

"Oh no what is this that I have found. It's so old the pages are aged yellow." Naruto turned his head in time to see Kakashi holding a sign saying 'punishment.'. Naruto's feet slipped as he fell backwards ramming into the ground. "That was yours for not focusing."

"My old friend got this down in an hour, and he was the dead last of my graduating class and an Uchiha too boot. I guess it doesn't run in the family." Sasuke got very angry at this comment forcing more chakra into his feet. Wood splintered and he was shot backwards from his tree.

Well I'm hungry I think I'll leave you all to train on your own for a while." Kakashi said as he got up with his crutches and hobbled away leaving the three genin stewing in there united dislike and hatred for the silver haired Jonnin.

_'I'm going to murder him in his sleep. How dare he pick on Sasuke kun like that'_

_'I'm going to poison his food. For talking about my family like that.' _

_'I'm going to ruin the ending of every book he picks up for the rest of his life.'_

Of the three of them Naruto was having the most trouble with this. Controlling chakra was especially difficult for him it always had been. No matter how many books he had read on how to control it none of them really seemed to help.

So this exercise was near impossible for Naruto. He wasn't making much progress at all the number of marks on his tree indicating how far he was getting. It was at least two or three feet taller then himself. Looking at Sasuke and Sakura's progress it was overtly obvious he was out matched.

All though Sasuke wasn't doing **that** much better. His was only twice maybe triple the highth(1.) Naruto's was. Looking at Sakura practically passed out on the ground leaning against her tree kunai forgotten as Kakashi was having her walk back and forth up and down the tree. She didn't even need to mark her place at all. She climbed up it at quick walk and down with an even pace. The laws of gravity couldn't even touch her, she was so good at it Naruto wondered how.

Sasuke was completely focused on his tree as he tried to climb again and again. Naruto looked at Sakura before stepping towards her. Looking back at Sasuke who was charging up his tree again. one more step then another. He felt embarrassed and silly having to ask her, but he swallowed his pride. "Hey um Sakura could I ask you a question?"

From afar Kakashi watched his students as they worked happy about there progress unsupervised. Happy that Naruto understood there was no shame in asking others for help. As well as happy Sakura was actually helping the blonde. Giving him good advise, on how to do the tree climbing. '_I bet she wishes it was Sasuke.'_

XXXXXXXXX

Zabuza opened his eye's looking at Gato who had just came into his hide out going on and on about how he had lost. His body was stubbornly sluggish and in pain. But he held onto a kunai under his blankets. He was going to slit the slimy little mans neck and be done with it.

'The sooner he's dead the sooner I can get some sleep.' He didn't care about the reward for killing the bridge builder right now Gato was just plain annoying.

"Demon of the mist more like kitten. Coming back here licking your wounds." Gato said reaching his hand out to pull those stupid wrapping's off Zabuza's face. "what am I paying you for? No dead bridge builder means no monAHHHH Let go you little brat!"

"Don't touch him or else I'll kill you." It was that kid again that little snot that came dragging the demon of the mist back. The boy was currently squeezing Gato's wrist hard. There was a sickening snap as Gato cried out in pain his bodyguards a pair of samurai moved to draw there swords. Freezing in there places as they felt the edge's of there swords at the sides of there necks.

The boy had moved faster then the blink of an eye stolen there blades and was now holding them against there necks. "I'm angry leave before I do something none of you will enjoy." The swords dropped to the ground as the boy walked forward towards Gato an angry and spiteful look on his face.

Gato held his wrist as he avoided the kid watching him carfully making his way to the door. "GET THE JOB DONE OR I'M GOING TO CONTACT MIST YOU HERE ME ZABUZA. ONE WEEK THATS IT AND YOUR GONE!" He slammed the door his bodyguards fallowing with him.

"Haku you shouldn't have interfeared." Zabuza relaxed in his bed.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama but we still need Gato. If he were to die they would be after us again." Haku thought about the rouge nin hunters coming after them. "It would only cause more trouble for us."

"Fine but we still have to kill the bridge builder."

"Don't worry about it you should be fine in about a week." Haku said as he started to undo some of the bandages around Zabuza's neck. "Perhaps sooner if your stubborn about it like normal."

"Your cheeky kid you know that right." Zabuza huffed as he closed his eye's letting Haku do his job he wanted to get some sleep.

"If you say so Zabuza-sama."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was later that night after Naruto and Sasuke had struggled to get up there trees. They where at dinner devouring there meals Sasuke glaring at the Naruto who was stuffing his face while reading two different books on the table. (Kakashi figured the blond was making up for lost time.)

From what was gathered Naruto and Sasuke got into an argument in the forest. Sasuke seemed the angriest about it. Naruto didn't seem to care but he'd stare down Sasuke every once in while when looking from his book's.

"I'm done." Naruto said standing up with a bowl in his mouth book in one hand. As though the whole meal was a race. "I'm going to go train.

"I'll join you." Sasuke locked eye's with Naruto a piece of bread in his mouth. As both boys rushed to the front door Naruto still holding his book.

"Don't you still need to ask for help Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they both tried to shove there way through the door. Naruto forced his elbow against the jerks head.

"I don't need help unlike you."Sasuke shot back pushing against Naruto in order to try and get through the door.

"Perhaps you two should take a break. Its night fall and there's no need to kill yourselves."

"I'm fine!" They both shouted out at once stopping in there struggling to glare at each other. It was in that moment the food they had been in rush to swallow. Came for a call back. Sakura paled as she watched the two pour there food on to the ground.

"Don't eat if your just going to throw it all back up." Sakura complained as she pushed her plate away no longer hungry.

"I have to eat I need to be stronger." Sasuke said wiping his mouth.

"And I have to eat more then you." Naruto stated as the two glared at each other.

"That may be so but puking doesn't help any." Kakashi sighed thinking he may have got them all riled up for nothing. "Both of you come here and sit down relax for a bit."

Begrudgingly Sasuke and Naruto did as there teacher instructed. Tazuna watched the scene with amusement taking a swig of his bottle.

"Um thank you for staying to help me." Tazuna spoke up after a moment he had never really got the chance with everything happening the way it did. "Why did you continue to help me even after I lied about the mission?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice. Have no courage but under the wing of a strong leader. cowardice can not survive." Kakashi said getting a blank look from everyone aside from his students "That was a quote from our first hokage."

"The first Hokage was real hero he practically founded Konaha." Naruto said thinking about his favorite hero's the hokage. A huge smile on his face thinking about his dream and goals. "Some day I'm going to be just like them, A real hero that everyone can look up to."

"You read to many stories, there are no such thing as hero's." The little boy who had been sitting at dinner quietly sat up from his seat. Upruptly in anger. "It doesn't matter your all still going to die. Gato and his men will kill all of you.

"Inari that's not how you treat guests especially after all they've done for us." Tsume scolded the boy. Inari answer was to just get up leave the room all together. Tsume fallowing after him.

"You'll have to forgive him he hasn't been the same since his father was killed by Gato." Tazuna said as he started to tell them the tale of the hero of the wave country. A simple fisherman who showed up one day and saved Inari from drowning. Who helped save the village from a flood. And his death at the hands of Gato. "He was murdered because he refused to bow to Gato. Now these fools in wave just turn there heads and except it like a bunch of trained dog's. The cowards. That's why I must finish the bridge the bridge is hope for my country."

Naruto stood up from his seat abruptly only to fall backwards in his chair onto the floor. "Naruto I told you take it ease you've done enough training today."

"No I'm not done yet. I'm going to prove that kid wrong that there are hero's out there and that I'm one of them." Naruto said standing up his legs shacking as he made his way to the door leaving to go train.

"Sakura can I talk to you privately." Sasuke asked standing up from his seat slowly and deliberately.

Sakura fallowed her crush out side as she felt her heart swoon. He was embarrassed she could see it in his face. "What is it Sasuke?"

"earlier you um. Naruto said..." This was the hardest thing the young Uchiha had ever done before in his life. "Your very good at the tree climbing exercise."

"Uh thank you It was my first time doing it, but Kakashi's a good teacher." She felt herself blush he was complimenting her.

"The thing is your very good..." Sasuke huffed this was something he wasn't used to doing. Asking for help was harder then he thought it would be."Would you maybe have...a tip or two on how to do it?"

Sakura felt a strange feeling a cross between joy, happiness, love, and domination. Here he was Sasuke Uchiha asking her for help. _**'CHA Don't just give it to him make him work for it!'**_ The voice in her head was right. She had to savior this moment. "Of course I can help you!" She clinging onto his arm. When Sasuke didn't push her away. She took that as a good sign. "I'll show you a few tricks. Come with me."

Inside the house Kakashi had his ear to the door listening to the scene play out with amusement. Earlier in the day he had seen Naruto ask Sakura for help. Sasuke had asked what, She had said to the blond. Naruto had told Sasuke he forgot, a blatant lie of course. Naruto had told Sasuke that maybe he should ask her himself. (Naruto figured it was the best way to repay Sakura for the help.)(Assuming Sasuke swallowed that ego of his.)

"Naruto is far more cunning then I give him credit for." Kakashi said as he opening the door to see Sakura leading Sasuke into the woods. But he was seeing great team development in the last few days. _'I think there coming along fine. I suppose I should end the probation period...Nah I'm still having too much fun with this. Plus I've still got until the Chunnin Exams to __make an actual decision.'_ Which in Kakashi speak meant he could be lazy about it and humiliate them more then he was already.

* * *

><p>(Author Note)<p>

Hello everyone Now I want it known to everyone, That I do know about the grammer and spelling problems I have and make. I'm a little out of practice when it comes to writing a story. I had to stop for almost half a year becouse I moved to a new now that I'm writting again I let my skills or what little I had before go.

But I would like to make a slight statment. I recieved a review from someone annoymus. It read as following

* * *

><p>From: FAIL ()<p>

Fail spelling, Fail Grammar, Fail Story.

Sorry. Reported until you get a beta or spellchecker.

* * *

><p>Now I deleted the reveiw, and I actually feel bad about that. He is right not about me failling but about my short commings with the english languge. I am very well aware of my abbillitys and lack there of to work with them.<p>

I suffer from Dyslexia. Meaning I have trouble when it comes to things like spelling reading grammer and getting my thoughts on paper, or typed up in this instance. I used to go to the speacal Ed class sole for the reasen of English. I got picked on all the time becouse of it.

Its a diffucult process for me becouse when I look at a lot of words that look the same or are prounaunced the same. they blur together until. They feel like they are the same.

I can read just fine two thirds of the time. My problems come from getting my thoughts out of my head and on to paper. More often then not the little red underlinging of the spell check, has helped a vast mojority of the time along with the spell check google can provide.

But at other times I will spend 20 to thirty minutes trying to figure out how to spell a simlpe word. That I already wrote, but the word program defines as wrong, and I can't find a correct spelling for it. For instance I can't figure out how to spell highth. (If you don't know what word it is its. Height only with the 'th' sound at the end.)

I normaly try to find another simmalar word that I can spell and replace it.

A lot of you think thats pretty stupid. But thats just the type of thing. I have to work with in my daily life. I've seen the actual spelling thousands of times. But for some reason I can't seem to get it out of my head and translated properly.

Any way sorry I got off subject the point is It's diffuclt thing for a dyslixic person to write and some of you out there who are reading this are probably dyslixic and can understand what I'm trying to say. Some of you are probably writers on FFN as well.

To me getting a beta reader is a good idea. But not one I should be doing. I'm writting these stories, so that I as a dyslixic person can improve my self on my own instead of having someone do it for me.

Now I'm not saying dont critisize my story. And don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. I got a review from KyokaraMaohfan. Who pointed out sometihng I was doing wrong with the words there, they're And their.

I had to look up the diffrence of course and go 'oh I get it' (I really don't). All three of those words look the same to me when I'm writing. But I greatly apprecate that KyokaraMaofan pointed that out to me. Becouse thats something new I need to try and improve on.

Anyways All I'm asking is please be patent with me. I know very well I'm terrible at spelling and grammer. and for that I do appologise in advance for it. It's not like I'm doing it on purpose.

* * *

><p>(Now as an appology for boring you with my personal problems here's an omake I made.)<p>

* * *

><p>(Omake)<p>

(Make him Work for it!)

Once Sakura led him into the forest she took out a kunai and threw it high into one of the trees. "Go and retreive it." She commanded

"But what about"NOW" Sasuke rolled his eye's, Still wanting assistance on the tree climbing excersie he begungly fallowed her order. He ran At the tree he didn't get nearly high enough to retrieve it.

Once hitting the ground he heard a loud cracking noise. Turining around he saw sakura wearing tight pink leather suit holding a whip.

"Did I say you could come back down here how dare you get moving." Sakura shouted out holding a wipe as she cracked into the boys back. Stund and terrified of this change in Sakura he found himself running back at the tree.

It didn't help that when he decended from the tree. Still not high enough to retrieve the Kunai, did she crack her whip at him again. "What did I say you little !#$#!."

"...Ii-iit's to high." Sasuke sttutered back as Sakura stopped stock, still walking over to him quitly. The Back of her hand collided with the side of his face.

"Did you just talk back to me." She asked placing a foot ontop of Sasuke's chest. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you how this works pet." She said snapping the whip in her hands.

Sasuke felt overwhelming fear grow in him. Not since the incident with his brother had he felt so scared. He watched in horror as she brought the whip down.

XXXXXX

Sasuke sat up in his sleep a cold sweat covering his body. letting out sigh of reilf it was a horrible nightmare.

"Yo how you doing Rough night Training Sakura brought you back after you passed out from chakra exahstuion." Kakashi said sitting in a chair Sakura standing next to him.

"Dont worry Sasuke-Kun. I'll help you train all day today too." She said with sugar sweet smile the moment Kakashi's back was turned the smile turned dark and sinister a pink whip being held in her hands. "Well work very hard together won't we."

* * *

><p>(...I'm not sure what possesed me to think that was funny.)<p> 


	6. In the Mist

I do not own Naruto or R.O.D

* * *

><p>In the Mist.<p>

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, having a wonderful dream about an extra large bowl of ramen. Book shelves lined as far and high as the eye could see. Then a giant tremor erupted through out the dream. The bowl of ramen shattering as books began to fall the book shelf's tumbling over. A voice then began to call out to him "Hey hey there wake up. If you sleep out here you'll catch a cold."

Naruto opened his groaning in pain slightly as he sat up. The world around him a blur as he rubbed the sleep from his eye's. As the world came into focus. He saw a girl wearing a pink kimono, with black hair and black eye's. She was sitting next to him a curious look on her face.

"You shouldn't sleep out in the woods like this especially with out proper clothing on. I don't think paper is meant to be used as bedding." She spoke to the whisker faced blond who had a confused look on his face.

Still tired and trying to wake his mind up Naruto looked around himself. He was resting in a large pile of paper in nothing but a ninja mesh shirt and shorts. "Ah man it must have fell apart while I was sleeping."

He also felt very embarrassed as he blushed, about this girl seeing him partially dressed. Naruto chided himself as he got up quickly. The paper on the ground fallowing him, it began to shape around his body and mold itself into acceptable clothing.

"Amazing how do you do that?" The girl asked wonder written all over her face. Naruto began to laugh a little nervously still embarrassed by the girl.

"Uh well I'm not that sure my self." he really wasn't certain Kakashi and Iruka sensei had said it must be a Kekkei Genkai. "I'm not sure how I do it really. I just control paper...hmmm" Naruto contemplated it some more since awakening the ability to control paper. He had never stopped to think about it. What was it that made the paper act the way it did. He didn't use hand signs. He didn't use chakra. So was it even really a jutsu? "I just ...Will it to do what I want it to do. Hey check this out."

The youth watched with a critical eye. Examining everything Naruto did. As he turned his back to the girl. She could tell he was doing something. Haku was ready to strike if need be. "TA DA." was the announcement as Naruto held out a little bird made of paper.

Haku couldn't help it that really was incredible.. It was moving just like an actual bird would. It was almost all but perfect in the way it looked a few minor inconsistency, but it still held a level of adorable and cuteness to it.

Naruto watched as the girl stuck out her finger towards it in aw. This was the tricky part trying to keep paper moving while not holding onto it. It took a lot of concentration to do so. The paper bird jumped on its mock feet onto the girls finger its movements becoming more rigid as it would twitch slightly. Before it began to fall apart little by little. Small pieces of paper shedding off it until nothing.

"Ah darn it man its so hard to get those to stay together." Naruto said a bit disgruntled arms folded his face pouting over the failed attempt to impress the girl. Haku just giggled at the boys face.

"I'm sorry If it makes you feel better I thought it was very adorable." Haku said a smile gracing the teens lips. "I'm having trouble telling if your a ninja or a puppeteer."

"Well I'm a ninja of course. See this headband only super cool ninja like my self wear one." Naruto said very proudly jabbing his thumb at the leaf symbol on his headband.

"I see. And what is a super cool ninja like your self doing sleeping in the woods it could be dangerous." The amusement and worry lining Haku's voice.

"Well you see." Naruto looked around before leaning forward. And in a hushed whisper. "I'm training."

"Your training so you can be stronger?" Naruto nodded in excitement.

"I'm developing my skills, so I can get stronger and some day." Naruto said standing his fists clenched imagining one day being the hokage, everyone in the village respecting and nodding there heads to him in respect, smiling at there lord hokage and there protector. "Someday I'll be that hero they write about in stories."

"But isn't there someone important to you that you would want to protect?" Haku asked curious about this boy. "is all you want is to be famous?"

Naruto frowned and was quit for moment in contemplation. "I'm not sure about a precocious person. But I want to be more then just famous. I want people to be happy to see me when I walk down the street." the way the villagers looked at him him with open dislike. Was it so wrong to want them to respect and notice him. "Someday they'll respect me because I'll be there leader and there protector. That's my dream. What about you?"

"My dream... I don't really have one." the girl in Naruto's eye's withdrew from the blond picking a little plant.

"Aw come on I told you my dream." Naruto edged forward ignoring Haku's personal space. "Everyone has a dream what about you?"

"...well ..I..." Haku was a bit embarrassed at how close Naruto was and his edging. "I guess the closest thing I have to a dream would be to see someone special to me, I would want to see his dream come true." And Haku was more then willing to do what ever he could to see that happen.

"I guess he's important to you isn't he. Is that why your gathering plants? Did he hurt himself?" Naruto observed looking at the basket sitting next to Haku who nodded slowly. Naruto was semi aware of what some of the different herbs in the basket where. Most of them he noticed where for healing purposes. "Can I help you?"

_'He's more observant then he looks' _Hakue noted as Naruto started to look around in the grass. Plucking different plants from the ground. Checking with Haku if they were the right plants. '_but he seems kinda clueless.' _Haku had been a little worried for a moment. When Naruto noticed the herbs they where common plants medic ninja used often. _'Has he even noticed I'm a boy?'_

That was how Sasuke found Naruto. Helping a complete stranger pick plants. When Naruto hadn't showed up this morning the automatic assumption was that. He was probably dead in a ditch somewhere. Having used up all the chakra in his body. Sasuke had decided that he would go out and... certainly not find Naruto.

Nope Sasuke wasn't concerned not at all. He was just going out for a walk. Because he felt like it and if he found the losers corps. Then it would totally be by accident. Not because he was looking for the whisker scared idiot. That would mean, he was concerned about Naruto's well being and it was most certainly untrue.

Sasuke walked towards him and that stranger. Who was getting up with there basket. Thanking and bowing to Naruto. Then walking towards Sasuke. He felt it just for a moment. This person was ready for a fight. Sasuke tensed walking towards him ready to react until the stranger walked by completely unfazed.

_'Maybe I'm just being paranoid.' _He dismissed with out a second thought. Walking towards Naruto. "Hey loser!" Naruto looked up a look of shook on his face about something Sasuke took that moment to bash his knuckles into the blonds head.

"HEY! What was that for." Naruto complained rubbing his head.

"You never came back last night. And you missed breakfast too." Sasuke stated Naruto's stomach growling in protest.

"Ah man I wonder if I can still get some?" the bump on his head forgotten in the moment of hunger. After making it back to the house on shaky legs Naruto ate a quick breakfast and snatched up a couple of books before rushing out the door to go back to training. Leaving behind a mess.

"I do apologize I'll make sure he cleans this mess up." Kakashi apologized as he assisted Tsunami in cleaning up her home. In the short time Naruto spent in Tazuna's home, he had managed to find time to leave discarded books through out the Tazuna house.

"Its fine I can't begin to thank you for everything you've done for my father" she spoke setting a stack of books on the counter. "He purchased so many books.

"If you think this is a lot you'd be surprised by the number he has in his home." Kakashi commented thinking about Naruto's apartment building. "You really shouldn't worry about Naruto's mess, training or not he should still take the time to clean up."

"I told you Hatake-san its fine I...huh?" Tsunami blinked looking at the spot Kakashi had been. She had bent down to pick up a book. When she stood up the ninja had disappeared. She wasn't sure what had happened exactly. But Tsume was taking it as a sign. The man was getting better it had been 6 days since they had arrived.

XXXXX

"Tomorrow I should be good, and ready to kill that bridge builder." Zabuza spoke making a fist with his right hand. He was currently eying a glass full questionable green liquid. Haku had made it for him so he knew it was trust worthy. But..."I hate medicine."

"If you don't drink it Zabuza-sama. You legs and left arm might give out tomorrow. And those leaf ninja will be there." Haku pictured the silver haired jonnin and those gennin. "Wouldn't it sting your pride, if you where beaten by those children instead of that jonnin?"

Zabuza growled glaring at Haku's smile. "Wipe that smile off your face boy." Undoing the bandages around his mouth Zabuza took the glass and with a huff downed it one go. "Ehh tastes like you mixed swamp water with raw chicken."

"I don't recall using chicken. I did use a dried newt for protein though." there where other questionable item's he had used in the mixture but Zabuza didn't need to know that.

"Some times I wonder if your curing me or poisoning." Zabuza began to dry heave and cough. "I don't trust Gato well probably have to threaten him to get our money, after the bridge builder's dead." Zabuza had no doubt the slimy business man would try and weasel out of the deal.

"Don't worry about it Zabuza-sama I'm sure he'll honor the deal." Looking at the massive cleaver sitting next to the demon of the mist. Haku was sure Gato wouldn't have a choice unless he wanted a hair cut with a little off the top.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke where quite proud with them selves they had finished there tree climbing training. They had managed to climb all the way to the top of there trees.

Naruto felt so proud of himself he didn't care that Kakashi had gotten on to him about being a good guest. Sitting at the table reading while waiting for dinner to be served he could finally take his time reading.

"I don't understand why?" A quite cracking voice spoke. Tears where falling down on to the table top. Inari's face hidden under his hat. " All that training. Its not going to help Gato's got an entire army. In the end he's just going to kill all of you.. It doesn't matter what you do the strong always wins and the weak all ways lose."

Naruto scowled bringing the book up to his face. "Speak for your self. I don't care what you or anyone else says It won't be that way for me."

"Shut up looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country. Reading your stupid book's acting like nothings wrong. You don't know what its like to suffer and be treated like dirt." The boy screamed at the whisker faced blond. Who stopped turning a page of his book snapping it shut.

"Listen to your self whining and complaining like some sorry victim. You can whimper and cry all day for all I care." Naruto snapped the book shut look straight at Inari an angry look on his face. "Your nothing but a coward."

"Naruto! You went to far that was ...hey Naruto?" Sakura tried to scold her teammate. But Naruto had gotten up from the table, Leaving the book behind as he left the house. Inari burst from the table running to his room crying.

Kakashi had only watched the scene play out, he got a glimpse of what Naruto really thought about when not reading. He wasn't going to say Naruto was in the right in what he said to Inari. But sometimes harsh truths needed to be heard. He would have to have a talk with Naruto and maybe speak with Inari.

Looking at Sasuke the boy seemed just as stoaic as he normally was. Sakura seemed a bit more conflicted about what to do. Surprisingly after a little bit of hesitation she got up taking the book Naruto had left behind with her. _'hmm I suppose I'll talk with Inari.'_

XXXXXXXX

Sakura walked into the forest looking for her blonde teammate luckily it was bright that night thanks to the full moon. He had looked so upset and angry. After living with the blonde dork for several months now. Sakura had learned a couple of important things.

Number one Naruto never leaves a book unfinished or untouched unless he has to.(I.E. Mission team meeting etc.) number two He almost never gets angry with others unless a book is involved.

The way he had up and stormed off was so uncharacteristic with how he normally behaved. So Sakura was a little concerned about it. "Naruto." She yelled into the woods looking for the blond. Then a loud noise caught her attention.

It was the sound of a tree falling in the woods. She headed in that direction quickly and quitly. It maybe something dangerous. Arriving in the area she could see Naruto holding a long blade made of paper hacking away at a large stump that used to be a tree.

"Hey Naruto." His back to her Naruto stopped what he was doing. "Uh you forgot your book." She spoke up after a moment of silence.

"...thanks." Sakura had to strain to hear him say that. Paper sword shuffled around and back into his sleeves. "Sorry I guess I overreacted back there didn't I."

"It's not your fault Inari was the one who started it." She said moving over to sit down on the tree trunk Inari's words to Naruto coming to mind. _'Now that I think about it. He used to always alone at the academy.'_ Thinking it over she could hardly remember a time when he didn't have his nose in a book it was just one of those normal things.

But it was a little while after he had joined the academy. He had started doing daily pranks for the longest time. "Hey remember the time you set off that paint bomb in the teachers lounge?"

Naruto then began to snicker as he remembered the incident in question. "Yeah I remember that I set off five at once. Kaboom Iruka sensei looked like a clown the whole day." it was one of those really good memory's to Naruto. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason I just remember when you first got to the academy all you did was unleash horror on the Sensei's. Why did you stop?"

"hm stop... I guess I found a different hobby." Naruto held up the book Sakura had brought him. The pinket rolled her eye's looking at the book.

"I know but it just always seemed like such a flip to me I suppose." Sakura thought back to the academy days and how she had gone from the one with top marks in the class to Naruto that first year. "You know I was so jealous, when you started beating me in the ranking's."

"Um I'm sorry." Naruto embarrassingly scratched the back of his head.

"You should be I studied so hard to impress Sasuke and you always topped me on the tests." She huffed as Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Any way I thought you where cheating for the longest time. the prankster somehow starts acing his written tests just like that. I guess it was well deserved. Still even though you had top marks no one seemed to really notice or care. I always saw you sitting alone."

Naruto's silence was defining for the girl as she sighed. "I guess I could have been a lot nicer to you. I guess it's luck that where teammates. I wish I had been your friend in the academy so I'm sorry."

"Thanks Sakura But you don't need to be sorry for anything. Were friends now right. So It doesn't matter what happened then." Naruto jumped off the log looking at the book Sakura brought him. "we We are... friends right?"

"Of course we are." Sakura said looking at Naruto who smiled stuffing the book into his ninja pouch. He then proceeded to fall over the moment. He started to try and walk away. "GAH Naruto! You idiot you've used up to much chakra you can't even stand anymore can you?"

"BLERG" Was the only sound Naruto made as she rolled the blond over. The paper clothes attached to his body peeling off in strips as he drifted between conciseness.

After dragging the blond loser back to the house. Sakura had literally thrown him on top of the nearest futon. Naruto's cloths fell apart moments after hitting the futon. The next morning Kakashi decided it would be better if the blond ninja spent the day resting.

So when Naruto woke up at noon to find his sensei and team completely gone he had freaked out. Then became angery that they would leave him behind. He'd worked so hard, so he could help protect Tazuna.

"I can't believe them they just left me." Naruto said as he got up getting dressed a pile of paper moving up his leg making cloths for him as he worked to stuff some break fast down his throat

Your sensei said that it would be best if you tried resting today he said take a break and read a book they'll take care of things today." Tsunami said as Naruto stopped for a moment the idea of resting today sounded very appealing especially the idea of actually reading in a relaxing manner.

"Well I guess I could take a break." Naruto said eying one of the boxes full of books he had bought earlier that week. It would be such a shame to leave them as they are. "Besides I'm sure there's something I could help you with Tsunami-san."

"I'm sure there is so why don't you stay and rest you can help them tomorrow."

"Yeah." So Naruto reluctantly stayed and helped Tsunami around her house all the while reading a book. Less then an hour later did something actually happen. Naruto was reading in the kitchen when the door into the house was destroyed cut into a dozen small pieces.

Naruto watched as two guys with swords walked in through the hole that used to be a door. "You must be Tazuna's daughter and grandson just like Gato said." One of them said he was wearing a hoodie holding a samurai sword.

_'Gato! I get it these guys work for him."_ Naruto got up from the table holding onto the book he'd been reading. Getting between Tsunami and the Samurai thugs.

"Oh whats this gonna protect your mommy." the one with the eye patch asked getting ready to draw his sword. His partner looked at Tsunami with a smirk before looking at the blond kid.

The blond hair blue eye's whisker like marks on his face dressed in white and orange cloths wearing a for head protector. It took less then a second to register what the boy was.

"Gonzo kill the kid he's one of the ninja Tazuna hired." He said in a rush after there meeting with that ninja brat that worked for Zabuza he didn't want to take his chances.

"Right!" Gonzo said all to eager to fight and spill the blood of his enemy. The man with the eye patch moved drawing his sword from its scabber aiming to cut the kid in half. The boy raised his left arm as the sword collided with his sleeve grinding against it like he'd hit rock. "What the!"

"Sorry but your going to need something sharper." Naruto slammed the book he'd held in his hands into the mans chest it exploded in a flurry of paper wrapping around the man the sword in his hands falling to the ground with a clatter. Before long the man fell to the ground unable to move or get free wrapped tightly in a paper prison. Naruto held onto a strand connected to the man. "Gotcha. Now how about you."

The man in the hoodie stepped back holding onto his sword. He watched in fear as out of his right sleeve a paper sword formed. The man watched the boy take on a very basic stance it was flawed from the way he held the blade to the way he stood.

_'I'm over reacting he doesn't even look like he knows how to actually use a sword his necks exposed I'll aim for that.' _With confidence he moved forward in the confined space as Naruto moved to swing his paper blade the samurai slid under the blade.

Tsunami watched in horror as the thug dodged Naruto's strike sliding behind the blond and unsheathing his sword in a quick fluid motion and cleaved the blonds head off she screamed.

_'I knew it doesn't matter what tricks this kid has he doesn't have the skill.'_ He watched with satisfaction as the head hit the ground the body falling shortly after then there was a puff of smoke. "WHAT THE?"

The Naruto that hit the floor fell to pieces white paper scattering across the floor. "Ha I've got you now." a voice said from above him. He looked up in time to see foot slamming into his head. Forcing him to crash roughly into the ground. Knocking the thug out.

"Hmm what do you think of my new jutsu Paper replacement." Naruto said smiling broadly as he got out some actual ninja wire to tie these guys up. He looked towards Tsunami. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine...thank you Naruto-san." Tsunami still didn't really believe it the moment her father had showed up with these ninja she had been a little doubtful about these children. But seeing it for herself it was unbelievable really.

"You okay too Inari." Naruto asked looking towards the door way seeing the shook and surprise on his face. "So what do you say about hero's now?"

Inari was quit as his mother ran to him embracing him. Naruto walked over to the man with the eye patch his mouth covered to keep him quit Naruto pulled the paper from his mouth. "I've got few question's for you." Naruto looked through the hole that used to be a door way. He could see the bridge and he could see fog no it was mist.

XXXXXXXXXX

(On the bridge)

Kakashi stood between Zabuza and the bridge builder. Sasuke was confronting that boy in the mask. Kakashi had been upset his theory about that hunter nin was right. _'Some times being right is a burden.'_

The boy in the mask really was a prodigy. Already he had already displayed feats of extreme speed. As well as the skill to use one handed hand signs. It really was unreal. But that didn't mean Sasuke was ready to give up and quit just yet.

Sasuke smirked as he delivered a vicious kick to the masked boys face sending him tumbling backwards. "It looks like your not as fast as you thought you were."

"You underestimated these ninja, when you called them brats before Zabuza." Kakashi spoke up feeling prideful about his team now. "Sasuke Uchiha was the top rookie in our village for a reason you know. And Sakura Haruno hear is one of our sharpest minds. And lets not for got our favorite number one unorthodox book lover Naruto Uzumaki. Together they make up team 7."

"Uchiha I see that makes sense now. I heard all but a single child survived." Zabuza understood now better before. _'Thats why he advances so quickly.'_ "Haku no more kid gloves take that brat out now."

"Right." Haku stood up as the air in the immediate area began to become cold. Haku then began to make some hand signs. "I'm sorry I don't want to kill you but your leaving me with very little choice's."

Sasuke never knew what happened exactly or where it came from. His left shoulder was pierced by a senbon. Then his right fallowed by a slash against his chest. Soon it felt like every part of him was being pierced and slashed at. He tried reaching for a kunai the moment he pulled it out it was forced out of his hands and flung to the side.

"Try as you might but you will not be able to beat me."

"Sasuke catch." Sakura called out Sasuke saw her in the air throwing a kunai towards him. But it was in vain it never got inside the cage of mirrors The masked Haku had caught it before it could even get that far. "As I said you will not be able to beat even with help."

Sasuke fell to his knee in pain his body was starting to become sluggish. Kakashi watched it all with a critical eye. "I see he has a Kekkei Genkai."

"You mean like Naruto Sensei?" Sakura asked thinking of Naruto's control over paper.

"Yes like Naruto only this boy seems to control ice and something more." his eye's narrowed looking at half the body of the boy and the other half inside an ice mirror. "My Sharingan can't copy this technique.

"Ah That's right Kakashi. Haku has special ability's of his own. I brought him too specifically fight that blond runt. Haku's ability's are practically that boys opposite it's all but perfect." Zabuza bragged showing off his pupil/tool. "Me and Haku are the perfect combination here. He'll eliminate your brats and I'll take care of you."

Zabuza grabbed the handle of his sword but stopped. He heard something he looked up and off to the side of the bridge. There was some kind of high pitched noise. He kept his eye on Kakashi.

"Sensei whats is that." Sakura asked as she started to hear the noise to.

"It sounds like a." Kakashi wasn't sure it was kind of faint and the mist didn't help for seeing.

Zabuza was the first to identify the sound. "A scream?" He also figured which way it was headed HAKU WATCH OUT!"

Something huge and large then crashed into the dome of ice mirrors. The bridge rumbled slightly from the impact but was still standing strong.

Kakshi watched as paper began to pour over the structure. _'How unorthodox.'_

* * *

><p>Author note.<p>

Sorry its so short I've been busy and life got a hold of me and has been beating the (four letter curse word) out of me. And this is just a little bit i've managed to write in my free time I hope I can have the rest of the wave arc done and posted within a couple of days.


	7. Battle of Pride

I do not own Naruto or R.O.D

* * *

><p>Battle for the bridge!<p>

Part 2

Naruto was carrying every book. He had bought on his trip to wave country. Which unfortunately he had only read half of them. But this was the fastest way. He could think to get to the bridge and take a lot of paper at once.

Aside from using a sealing scroll. Which he didn't have. But Naruto could never get those to work. He had read about them and thought they where a good idea. Unfortunately the scrolls could only seal so much inside each one based on the seal used.

They where also hard to make. They required an equation type of seal. Not only that they needed precise chakra control, something he was never really very good at.

Naruto couldn't even get the generic sealing techniques. That where taught at the academy to work right. Although that didn't mean, he couldn't use sealing. He could seal one kunai in one whole scroll. With an extraordinarily long seal to compensate for his lack of chakra control.

Iruka had been amazed Naruto, could make sealing equation's that large. But still it was impractical, for actual use in the field. For storage reasons. He just let his books pile up. He liked that option better any ways.

He liked just being able to reach out and pick up a book to read when he wanted. Of course he could have tried buying a storage scroll. But they where just so expensive. He had bought only one in his life.

One store bought storage scroll cost at least twice. What he normally charged one of his renters. Something a shinobi should be able to make and do on there own.(For lot cheaper.) So Naruto pretty much gave up on fuinjutsu. A lot of the student's couldn't perform sealing jutsu anyway.

Dropping the last of the books he'd carried out of Tazuna's house Naruto looked them all over. It was so unfair he hadn't even finished reading most of them. But his team needed him, so he had to act.

His impromptu interrogation of Gato's thug. Gave him enough information. Gato was going to show up with a lot of men at the bridge. After Zabuza finished his fight with Kakashi. That way they could try and overwhelm who ever was left Zabuza included.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Naruto-san?" Tsunami asked as she set a stack of books down next to the huge pile Naruto had been gathering. Naruto pulled out a book from his ninja pouch.

"I should be fine thank's." Naruto said eye's glued to a book about birds. He was flipping through the pages rapidly once reaching the end he flipped to the front back and forth to different pages. "I mean the worst case scenario is that I crash."

_'That's not a comforting thought.'_ Tsunami thought as the boy closed the book nodding his head. Climbing to the top of the pile of book's. _'Its inhuman how fast he can read when he wants to.'_

"Alright here goes nothing." Tsunami heard him say as pages went flying all around. There was a strong gust of wind that forced her to shield and close her eye's. When she opened them again a giant white bird was standing in front of her house on the deck.

It was truly amazing to the women it's wings spread open with the blonde on its back. Looking back and forth from the head to the tail examining the wings. "Yeah that look's right. Although...nah put it out of your head Uzumaki. We can do this. I can do this!"

And with a scream of shear terror. He forced the paper familiar to start moving. Its wings opening wide as they started to flap. Tsunami watched as the giant paper bird took off and. "It actually worked." She thought in a amazement.

From the window in his house the little boy Inari watched him go the bird flapping its wings. If someone like Naruto could have the courage to do something like that. Could he be brave like that too?

To Naruto it was the most amazing moment in his life. The feeling of the air rushing past his face. As he worked on keeping his creation a float in the sky.

It was flying majestically through the air. But once entering the mist. He remembered something important that he had forgotten. With a flap of its wings some of the pages fell apart flying away. "Huh what the? No way I forgot! AHHH THE MIST ITS SOAKING THE PAPER AHHH!"

"Sensei whats is that." Sakura asked as she started to hear the noise too. She was worried was it an ally of Zabuza?

"It sounds like a."Kakashi started but.

Zabuza was the first to identify the sound. "A scream? HAKU WATCH OUT!"

"AAHHHHHEEEEEHHHHHIIIII!" was fallowed by something large crashing into the dome of ice mirrors. The bridge rumbled slightly from the impact still standing strong.

Kakshi watched as paper began to pour over the structure. Pulling the boy Haku out of his mirror being buried underneath the pile. Something huge and large had crashed into the dome of ice mirrors. _'How unorthodox.' _the one eye'd jonnin thought.

"GAH huh hmm uh hey it worked, And I'm still alive ha ha ha. That was totally awesome." A familiar voice said popping his head out of the pile of paper, checking his body over. Stumbling out of the pile tripping and falling face first in to the hard concrete of the bridge. "Oww."

"You idiot what do you think your doing you could have killed me!" Sasuke yelled out digging himself out of a pile of the paper as well. The entire dome of ice mirrors had been completely buried in paper. Sasuke had taken the opportunity to get out while he could.

"Hey I know. Why don't you, try using paper to fly you jerk." Naruto retorted back. "It's a lot harder then, I thought it be. But it was so cool I made a"NARUTO WATCH OUT." Kakashi warned several shuriken where flying towards the whisker faced boy. They where knocked out of there by several senbon.

"Naruto you have to stay focused in combat, or else your opponent is liable to take advantage of that distraction." Kakashi scolded his student, although he didn't say anything. But he was mildly curious. _'He said he flew here.'_ "But that doesn't matter at the moment. What I really want to know is why you interfered?"

Haku walked calmly out of the paper his hand extended. "Zabuza-Sama I will handle the boy like planned. You should take care of that ninja." Haku said motioning towards Kakashi. Haku wanted to fight the blond boy himself. "Please let me fight him my own way."

"Hmm very well. Do what you have to." Zabuza said turning his back to Haku to stare Kakashi down. He could see the jonnin was anxious and worried about his student. "Don't get any idea's Kakashi. the moment you move to help them I'll kill the bridge builder and that little girl."

_'I guess I'll just have to trust Naruto and Sasuke. And hope they can handle it if not.' _"I'll have to make this fight quick." He pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan underneath. Zabuza smirked under his bandages making a hand sign.

Naruto just stared at the boy. But it was getting a little harder to see the mist was thickening.

Out of his sleeve's came two short paper knife's.

"You'll have to wait for a moment." Haku said pulling his head back a Kunai sailing harmlessly by. "I haven't forgotten about you at all not for an instant." Haku said ever so slightly looking towards Sasuke. He made a hand sign. Out of the pile of paper, the ice mirrors moved of the own accord. Positioning themselves around the Uchiha heir. "Some warrriors know when they are beaten and know how to accept it gracefully. Others do not."

Moving towards one of the mirrors Haku stepped into it. "Hey where are you going! Wait you have to stop." Naruto said flinging a couple of paper shuriken at the boy.

"I will be with you soon. It will take no time at all to finish my previous fight." The shuriken stabbed into the mirror but not touching Haku.

"Hey listen you got to stop fighting Gato's planning something bad for you guys." Naruto yelled straining his eye's.

Zabuza heard the blonde boy's shouts. _'sounds like a trap to me.'_ but curiosity was a ninja's friend and enemy. "Hey boy what do you mean something bad?"

"Gato's planning something he's going to rally all his men here." Naruto said proudly if he could stop the fighting then the bridge builder would be safe.

'I didn't know that.' Zabuza thought he hadn't heard anything from the slimy business man. But then again"So what?"

"Huh so what?"

"Why would something like that matter to me?"

"Because he's planning on showing up after the fight your going to have with Kakashi-sensei."

"And again so what kid. Maybe he plans on destroying the bridge. Such things don't matter to me. But that does make it convenient. I can collect my pay when he gets here."

"and if you lose do you think he'll want to pay you then? Will you be able to fight a whole gange even if you beat Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"Tell me kid where's your prof? How do I know this isn't some pathetic lie you've made up? So that I can let my guard down around your teacher here."

"Gato sent his men to kidnap the old mans family."

"And how can I know that's true. Your a smart informed kid you should know that a Ninja lives and thrives off lying and deceiving his opponent's. I've heard enough of this talk. Haku take care of those brats If there's even a little bit of truth to the boys words I want to be ready when Gato does show up." Zabuza rushed forward with a swing of his mighty blade at the leaf shinobi.

In the next moment Sasuke was being attacked by some unseen force. "Sasuke." Naruto shouted in surprise rushing forward but stopping short if he ran in there he'd be trapped to. "What do I do?" He couldn't even see where Sasuke was being attacked from.

Kakashi didn't doubt what Naruto was saying. But Zabuza was quit bull headed in his approach. _'He's so sure he won't lose to me.'_"Naruto forget about Gato for the moment. Concentrate on helping Sasuke these guys don't care if there going to be double crossed they'll take what they want if they have to. Try attacking your opponent from the inside and the out side." Kakashi yelled out trying to help as best he could while holding Zabuza back with just a kunai.

_That's it this all about positioning If Naruto hits him from the outside I can attack from the inside.'_ Sasuke decided Naruto's paper ability was naturally weak against water but he was sure Naruto could cut through a few blocks of ice. _'And I'll melt them from the inside.'_ "Naruto destroy the mirror's. From your end!"

Sasuke finished his hand seals before letting out a mighty flame that crashed into the ice mirror's. Naruto began to try and slash and cut at one of the mirrors from the outside. He was then knocked back by a vicious kick to his stomach before he could try.

Sasuke didn't have any better luck on his end. The mirrors didn't even look like, they had melted even slightly. And to top it off he couldn't see how his opponent was going to attack him.

Naruto got up looking at that dome of crystal mirrors. He hadn't even seen the kick that connected with his stomach but what he did find interesting was that he was kicked. "He probably doesn't want to risk leaving the mirrors. But why?"

Sasuke fell to the ground breathing hard the pain was almost unbearable. While the cut hadn't been deep they where still enough to cause him to bleed. He felt angry and irritated. _'This guy he's just messing with me.'_

"Would you like to give up? Or should I go a head and kill you now?" the images said at once all of them holding different battle positions. Sasuke wasn't ready to give up. He'd never give up.

"You won't do it. All of these wounds there not serious. You haven't even tried to hit one of my vital point's."

"I didn't want to be a shinobi it's painful." Sasuke could hear the boy he really did sound upset. "But if I have to kill you then I will embrace that part of being a shinobi if it means his dream will come true." Haku prepared himself for his final attack on the boy

One moment Haku saw the boy then he was seeing white. His head hurt like he'd ran straight into a wall. Sasuke also saw a giant white wall but he knew instantly Naruto was behind this. "Sasuke I figured it out" Naruto said running into the mirror cage.

"You idiot what are you doing?" Sasuke yelled in anger seeing his blond teammate come into this death trap willingly although the blond did cut through some of the mirrors with his paper wall.

"I figured it out he needs them to jump around so long as this is here he wont be able to get us as long as he's on the other side I cut him off from the mirrors on this side." Naruto was quit proud of himself right now his theory proved to be correct when he saw the boy crash into his wall that had cut from the ground up through the boys crytsal mirrors.

"You are partially correct." a voice said from behind Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto whipped his head around to see an image of there enemy his mask cracked from the impact. "That much is true for when I leave the mirrors. But once inside one I can jump from one to the other instantly with out leaving them." Haku then made a single hand sign. The mirrors that had been cut into then dissolved into water. Falling and drenching Naruto and Sasuke in ice cold water. Naruto's wall then fell to soggy pieces his cloths peeling off only his ninja mesh and shorts left along with his kunai holster and ninja pouch.

"Run for it." Sasuke shouted grabbing the stunned Naruto by the neck to get him moving. They had to try and get out while they still could. There was a large gap going, both ways that could be used to escape. Unfortunately both boys where no where near fast enough to get there before a new mirror took its place along with the image of Haku standing there.

Naruto felt the needles pierce into his skin as both he and Sasuke where knocked back into the center. "I'm sorry but I know your weakness is water now you have no way of fighting back both of you surrender now. I don't wish to fight you any longer"

"If you don't want to fight then stop it now Gato will be here soon and then he'll try and double cross you guys this fight will be pointless then." Naruto said crossing his fingers as a dozen Naruto's came into existence. "If you don't stop now then i'll smash our way out. And beat some sense into you" The Naruto's all shouted in agreement. As one they each jumped towards a mirror.

Sasuke watched as his teammate made another move to attack with his clones this time. That's when something caught his eye as he watched some droplets of water fall from the Naruto's move in a strange manner in mid air like something was colliding with the droplet's.

_'What is that.'_ He then watched as each of the Naruto's one by one popped out of existence in a puff of smoke. Naruto being knocked back next to him. He had to see it again. "Naruto could you do that again?"

"Of course I can." Sasuke watched as multiple blonds came into existence again this time Sasuke kicked up some water into the air. He saw it again the water was colliding with something in mid air. It was there opponent. When Naruto was knocked back down Sasuke asked If Naruto still had it in him to try one more time.

The blonde could only grin saying no problem. Sasuke wasn't a fool he knew Naruto was putting up a front the Shadow clone jutsu used a lot of chakra. But it was what he needed to finish this. It was time they made there counter attack.

If Naruto was right about Gato gathering up his thugs then they really did need to make this fast and with out using all there energy up. Dealing with none shinobi was normally an easy affair, but if they didn't have the strength to put up a fight then that could only cause problem's.

Haku eyed the Uchiha boy with trepidation. He looked down at the scorch mark on his cloths. **'**_He tracked my movement. But its impossible how could he. I'll have to end this now.'_Haku was ready he was going to start aiming for vital points. Haku watched as both of them agreed on something and ran in opposite directions. He left his mirror and threw several needles at Sasuke two piercing his legs three in his left arm.

He then took aim at Naruto with out actual cloths on, Haku could see through the blonds mesh shirt. He pinned several into the blonds back. Naruto fell onto his stomach next to Sasuke. "Damn it I was sure we could get through." Sasuke cursed he then heard a high pitched scream. "That's Sakura damn we need to get out of here."

"I'm open to suggestions if you have any." Naruto said struggling to try and get up. His chest stung with the presence of the needles. Sasuke watched the blonde struggling.

_'This is getting hopeless with out usable paper Naruto's lost the edge he needed. And my eye's they maybe adjusting to his speed. But it doesn't help if I can't move fast enough.'_ Sasuke thought as Naruto up slipped on a puddle with his arm. "Naruto get up this is no time for this."

"I'm trying but my body just doesn't want to listen." His body was shacking his vision was blurring. The clone jutsu used large quantity's of chakra. He'd already used it a number of times already. Naruto slumped onto the ground breathing hard and labored. The chakra exhaustion from yesterday was still weighing on him.

"Naruto! Get up damn it...If you don't get up I'll let you die right there." Sasuke threatened as he struggled to get on to his feet.

"Both of you have nothing left. Please forgive me." Haku spoke up preparing for another attack. He felt sad for what he was about to do but it had to be done for Zabuza-sama. He believed Naruto was right about Gato. But Zabuza wanted to fight the leaf shinobi. A personal grudge it wasn't something new for Haku's master.

Sasuke watched the movement in the mirror. He could see the image of the boy move from mirror to mirror. Then he saw the arm retract getting ready to throw more senbon. Pulling one of the senbon in his leg out. Then with forced effort Sasuke deflected the soaring senbon from hitting him and Naruto.

_'He blocked them this wasn't a coincident his eye's are fallowing me.'_ Haku noted as he attempted another attack watching as the Uchiha heir blocked his senbon. Then Haku saw his eye's the where red. They where the same as his masked teacher._ 'The sharingan. To unlock such an ability in the midst of battle. All to protect himself and his friend. His will to survive is strong. My attacks won't penetrate his defense I'll have to throw him of and attack his partner.'_

Sasuke was feeling more confident. He could see his movement's. Reaching into his pocket with his free hand he pulled out a scroll. If Naruto had a weapon he could use they could get out of here. "Come on Naruto don't be a loser and help." Sasuke tossed the scroll towards Naruto never taking his eye's away from the mirror. "Listen damn it either die or help me...NARUTO!"

XXXX

"You where late trying to guard against that Kakashi. Your letting your concern for those brats cloud your judgment." Zabuza said as he held his now blood stained sword in his hands. He had managed a nice slash at the copy ninja. " Even with your sharp eye's Kakashi you still can't see me in this mist."

"You shouldn't worry so much. Right now even as we speak. Haku's probably finishing them of by now." The mist around Zabuza began to thicken. His form disappearing from sight his voicing echoing from all around them. "And soon I'll have killed you too. The next time you see me will be your last Kakashi."

"They'll die." Sakura whispered before shacking her head furiously. "No way Sasuke won't die and neither will Naruto. They can't."

"Your right Sakura they won't." Kakashi assured here looking out into the mist. "Protect Tazuna it's time. I finished this with Zabuza." He then dashed into the mist pulling, a little scroll from one the pockets of his ninja vest. He was about to start a summoning jutsu. When something terrible happened. An ominous and potent Chakra that terrified Kakashi. _'The nine tail's! Naruto? I have to stop it.'_ Kakashi pulled the scroll out dabbing a finger. In his blood. Kakashi was panicked and was ready to jump away to stop Naruto. The only thing holding him back was Zabuza.

Zabuza had stopped in his track's, as well a feeling of dread washing over him. That was something that didn't happen often. "Is that Kakashi's? No its to big and foul."

_'Has the seal broken?"_ Kakashi thought in horror, but he could feel it this wasn't the full power of the fox you never for get something like that. He had to finish this now. "Hey Zabuza where both busy people lets end this now." He slid his bloody thumb over the scroll and did some hand signs in rapid speed.

"Sounds tempting but I'd rather have a little more fun." Zabuza then laughed at Kakashi. "I'd like to see how you plan to end this so fast."

XXXXXX

Haku had pierced all the vital spots he needed in order to kill. Targeting Naruto had gotten the Uchiha to move to try and protect his teammate. Who could no longer move with out trouble. Sasuke had moved to protect his teammate. And in doing so took the blunt of the attack.

Ceasing his attacks. He gave The two one last moment together as teammate's. It was a nobel thing that the boy had done for his team mate a true shinobi in Haku's eye's. _'To sacrifice ones self for another.'_ But Haku had never anticipated what was going to happen next.

It was terrifying the amount of killer intent. The way his wounds where starting to heal. The senbon lodged in his body popping out. And that chakra it burned the air. The water around him was evaporating into steam. The wet paper that had littered the area where now burning as if on fire.

_'This isn't a child not anymore.'_ Haku moved to attack throwing a dozen needles at the boy. Horror filled Haku as they bounced off that terrible chakra.

The boy was charging after him on all fours. Haku jumped from his current mirror to a different one. Like an animal he stopped looking for his enemy. "I have to strike now. I have to kill him." True fear gripped at the mist nin's heart. And from all sides Haku did so aiming for all of his vital spots. With a sigh Haku watched as they all pierced his body the boy slumping slightly before letting out a roar.

The needles popped out his wounds healing at incredible speed. It was impossible he should have died the moment they struck his body. Haku then watched as the flaming pieces of paper scattered around, the ground blasted from where they lay, slamming into and shattering many of the mirrors. Haku fled from one of the shattered mirrors, but was to slow. His arm had been grabbed hard and roughly.

A fist then slammed into the mist nin mask. If not for the mask the blow had the potential to be fatal. Haku flew backwards shattering through one of his own mirrors. Rolling across the ground to stop Haku trembled as he got up. The mask breaking and falling apart.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, but I think I've failed you." Haku spoke up looking towards the boy running at him with all his speed on all fours. Switching to two legs his hands and nails like claws _'He has become like an animal.'_

Haku could only blink at the abrupt change. The boy had stopped in his tracks his red slitted, changing back to normal. His hands trembling his chest heaving with each breath. "Your that girl. I mean that guy from the wood's."

"Why are you hesitating kill me." Naruto was stunned in shock at the words. "What are you waiting for do it I killed your friend didn't I."

"But your. How can you talk like that!"

"Because I'm broken. I lost to you and I now have no purpose." The way Haku said it. It seemed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can no longer fight as a shinobi. I am a broken tool."

"Your not something that can just be tossed away. Your person."

"I am shinobi. This is my fate. I'm sorry that it is my blood that must stain your hands." Haku had no hope or use to Zabuza if he couldn't fight and defeat this kid what right could she have beating some one else. "Kill me avenge your friend. Honor his memory and kill his murderer."

The thought of Sasuke upset Naruto. He'd died protecting him. If only he had been stronger. He could have done more. Naruto hesitantly took out a metal kunai from its holster. The cold metal weighing heavily in his hands.

XXXXX

"It stopped." Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, the retched and toxic chakra had come to a stop. He now had his chance if he was going to take care of Zabuza now was the time to do it. He took the scroll in to his hands and stabbed it into the ground.

Seconds later he heard growling along with a howl of pain. "There you are Zabuza."

"What is this." the mist was clearing and he could see Zabuza being held down by a pack of dogs.

"There my ninja hounds. I trained them myself." Kakashi said getting a very good look at the rouge ninja. "When you cut me before with your blade. I let you do it. That way my dogs could track and trap you like the animal you are." Zabuza tried to struggle. But the big one on his back bite hard into his neck. "Careful one wrong move. Or the word from me and they'll rip you apart. You where always pushing your luck. The failed Mizukage assassination and coup. Meant you had to run and abandon your home now you need money. So you can do it again. You'll even stoop so low as to work for a thug like Gato."

"So what where ninja what we do in this world means nothing. Betrayal assassination death. That is the way of shinobi."

"No thats your way. I won't let you kill Tazuna he's a good man with a dream of his own."

"I could care less for the dreams of weaklings."

"I see." Kakashi let out a breath making a single hand sign. "It's time to end this and not with some copied jutsu from another ninja. I'll do it with my own jutsu." Kakashi ran through a series of hand signs grabbing onto his wrist as arc's of electricity started resonate in his hands chakra forming and taking shape into a blade.

_'Visible chakra! How can he hold onto it like that. To give it a solid shape.' _Zabuza had only seen one other instance of something like this happen only that other time had been different. This time it was something controlled.

"This is the end Zabuza." With that Kakashi charged at the rouge missing nin. Aiming for the heart of his opponent. It had happened faster then he would have thought possible. There was a splat of blood as Kakashi stabbed into the chest of his enemy. His ninja hounds disappearing right before the attack. Kakashi stared In shock a hand grabbing his arm.

"Zabuza." The mist boy let out a cough of blood. Zabuza laughed swinging his mighty execution blade."Thank you Haku you gave me my life and Kakashi's."

Kakshi grabbed onto the body of the boy and jumped back narrowly avoiding the blade. The body in his arms was limp the boy was dead.

"He threw himself in front of my attack to save your useless life. And you would hack your way through him just to kill me." The jonin was disgusted by the act it was absolutely terrible.

"Hey what are you doing I thought he was your friend?" Naruto yelled out running towards the three and out of the mist. He had been confused when Haku had jumped into one of those mirros and disappeared.

"Naruto stay back this is my fight I'll take care of it." Kakashi commanded of his student laying the boy in his arms on the ground closing his eye's. "Help Sakura take care of Tazuna."

"But Kakashi-sensei he just."NARUTO! Stay focused on the mission." Kakashi said to his student noting silently that he couldn't see Sasuke. '_Damn I'm one to talk about staying focused.'_

"That boy I knew I found a gem when I met him." The missing nin said hefting the large blade onto his shoulder.

XXXXX

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled catching the boys undivided attention as he fought back his anger this was all of it was so wrong. They shouldn't have been fighting at all. Gato was going to betray the missing nin on this bridge and yet all Zabuza could think about was pride and a chance to get back at Kakashi-sensei. "Naruto where's Sasuke?" And now Sasuke and Haku where dead what was the point?

Naruto? Whats wrong?" The way his face looked it scarred the girl he wasn't responding to her question at all. She felt dread for her crush a bad feeling creeping into her heart.

"Sasuke is. He's.."It just hurt to even talk about it. He looked in the direction of where the crystal ice mirrors had been with Sasuke inside. He turned back to tears welling up in his teammate's eye's.

"Come on Sakura I'll walk you over there so you won't be abandoning me." Tazuna said everything already processed in his old mind. He gently guided the girl the way Naruto had looked. _'Such a terrible fate for children.'_

XXXX

Zabuza was getting frustrated no matter how hard he tried he couldn't lay a finger on Kakashi.. his arm had been stabed and Kakashi just batted his attacks away.

"I knew it you don't have what it takes for the long hall." Kakashi said appearing behind Zabuza kunai in hand ready to stab the mist nin in the shoulder. Zabuza reacted as best he could swinging his mighty blade around he could atleast take Kakashi with him.

This didn't seem to effect the copy ninja at all as he changed his target from Zabuza's neck to his only good arm holding the execution blade. Zabuza lost his grip on the blade as it went flying backwards. Kakashi dodging it with ease.

"Now both of your arms are useless what now Zabuza? You can't move your arms you can't perform jutsu and now you can't even hold your weapon's."

"Kakashi." Zabuza sneered pantting in frustration.

"Oiy Zabuza looks like they beat you good." The voice of Zabuza's employer rang through the air. "Jees look at you demon of the mist more like wet kitten of the mist."

"Gato I was told you weren't going to pay me is that right?"

"Of couse it is why wold I pay you now anyway you've lost to these ninja."

"I see I had planned to kill the bridge builder and then kill you for lyint to me." Zabuza confessed to his intention's. "I couldn't pass up the chance to try and kill the copy ninja. Looks like I won't be able to kill the bridge builder today but that doesn't mean I can't still kill you Gato."

"Kakashi I have no intrest in the bridge builder our fight is over since i'm not in Gato's employ."

"Yeah I see that. Makes you wish you'd listened to my student huh."

"Hmm"

"Kill me you got be kidding me." Gato laughed walking forward the body of Haku in his path. "Maybe if you hadn't wasted your time with that ninja things would be different. But look at you your ready to fall over dead." Gato stopped in front of where Haku was laying. "This brat nearly broke my arm the other day." He then kicked the lifeless body as hard as he could again and again.

"Stop it what are you doing you bastered?"

"Naruto stop it." Kakashi said grapping his students collar. "Don't be stupid or impatient."

"GRRRRR And what about you?" Naruto yelled at Zabuza. The man's back to both Kakashi and Naruto. "Are you going to just let him do that to Haku he did everything for you."

"Shut up your annoying." Zabuza said calm and collected. "Haku was a tool that did his job perfectly."

"Your so stupid How can you just say that people arnt weapons or tools to be discarded. Don't you feel anything for him at all?"

"The loss of his abbillitys that is the only thing I care for." Zabuza's voice was just as strong as it was before but it started to sound likme he was tired. "Thats all we are. Shinobi are weapons to be used and disgaurded with out consideration."

"Thats not true and even if it is I...I won't let that be my fate. I'll make own shinobi way. I have my own dream's that I'll make true but Haku he didn't have any dreams you didn't let him have one his dream was your dreams how can you be so cold is that really how shinobi are? Thats just so wrong." Naruto felt warm streams of water running down his face. "He lived just for you. Just so your dream could true. And you just toss him aside like he's nothing."

"Boy you talk to much...your words. They cut deep deeper then any blade. Where shinobi were not supposed to have emotion but still I feel it." Naruto could see the ground infront of Zabuza water falling to the ground. "Haku was always a fool. He let his emotions show so freely not doubt his hurt was breaking inside fighting you and your friend. And now curse him I feel them too." The man let out a long sigh. "And yet I feel content that things end this way for me." Zabuza ripped the bandages around his mouth off his face. "Boy give me that Kunai knife in your hand."

Naruto looked at the heavy metal blade. 'I don't think I like the feeling of these things in my hand there to heavy. I prefure them made of paper.' Naruto tossed the metal blade towards the man with sharp jaagged teeth. And with depth skill owing to years of trainging he caught the Kunai between his teeth and rushed towards Gato with a vengence.

The small buisness man felt fearful. The confidence he had moments ago gone in the face of a mighty demon. "Kkkill him quickly." He yelled out running away trying to put the crowd of thugs between him and Zabuza.

That didn't seem to help any as Zabuza was named for his skill with a blade. He cut his way through the crowd with the ease of a true shinobi. Some of the thugs got luckly stabbing the mist nin in the back. Before long Zabuza caught up to Gato at the edge of the bridge stabbing him with the Kunai.

"You fool why don't you just die and join your friend. Your not taking me with you."

"Oh I'm sorry Gato but Iv'e got some bad news where you and I are going Haku won't be there no where we are going there hundreds of demons. I'm sure I'll fit in quit nicely you however are in for a long after life in hell!" Zabuza then ripped out the kunai from Gato's chest and slashed at him over and over again pushing the buissness man over the edge of the bridge to die.

Zabuza then turned away walking back towards the group of thugs smirking inwrardly. He was dying and they where afraid of him. It was a bitter sweet moment but right now he wanted to see Haku just one more time. Zabuza wished he was a little bit stronger.

Naruto watched as the mighty Swordsmen of the mist Zabuza Momoji fell to his knee's before falling forward. "Dont look away Naruto this is something you will never see in a book. This is what happens to someone who walks the path of a warrior. This is how it ends for most."

"Naruto Kakashi-sensei. It's Sasuke He's alive!" Kakashi was sure he heard Naruto's neck snap. Naruto was stairing in wonder Sasuke was sitting up Sakura holding him up smiling in relief.

_'He manged to subdue Sasuke with out killing him. Amazing that boy really was a kind soul.'_ Kakashi thought as he looked on relief washing over the jonnin for his student.

"Hey Are you forgetting about us."A thug called out. "Are pay check was just offed now who's gona pay us."

"I sa we ha'd to da villag and take fom dem what we desev." Someone said with a heavy accent. There was murmur as the crowed seemed to like this idea.

"Yeah lets do it I'm sure they got everything we can wan't." As one they then started to charge at the leaf ninja. Naruto looked around in a panic. He knew this was going to happen thats why he brought the giant pile of paper with him. But he hadn't thought Zabuza would still want to fight.

So now Kakashi-sensei was out of energy Sasuke was injured Sakura was taking care of said Uchiha. A lone piece of paper floated towards him. Naruto caught it between his fingers. It from being limp to straight razor edge sharp.

He was ready do what he could. "I won't let you pass." As he said this an arrow came soaring into the middle of the bridge. The thugs who stopped to look at where it came from. Where shocked a large crowed had gathered. At the front was a little boy with crossbow.

"Inari?" Naruto asked seeing the people from the village gathered here. The boy could only smile rubbing his nose.

"Sorry where late."

"Hehe Thats alright the cavalry is always late to the show."

"Hmmm hey Naruto what was it Yumi did. In chapter 23 In Icha icha sensation?" His sensei asked confusing Naruto in his thought process. What did those perverted books have to do with anything right now.

"Well she slept with Ichiro, and then she taught Miho to bl...OH I get it." It was a codded message as well as a hint for Naruto. On what they should do next. Naruto took the distraction of the thugs to charge towards the large pile of paper. He had used to get here. Jumping into it the moment he did the mass of white shifted and moved across the bridge into the thugs path.

It then grew taking shape as a large bird like creature. The hired mercenaries stopped in there tracks at the large creature in there path. It flapped its massive wing causing a gust of wind blow across the bridge. "Move another step and you'll regret it."

They stepped back just a little at the sight the things wings spread open. If they had been behind it they would see it was hallow on the inside. And Naruto was straining to hold it up sweat running down his brow.

"Good you understood." Kakashi said as he made a hand sign. "I have enough energy to help. Shadow clone Jutsu." In a puff of smoke at least a couple dozen or so Kakashi's stood around the bird some holding Kunai and others holding threatening posses. As one the clones spoke. "Alright who wants to fight." In truth these clones were just illusions Kakashi doubted Naruto's bird was very threatening either, but the blonde seemed to grasp the message to bluff the thugs out.

And it worked the frightened cowards dispersed from the bridge trying to get off it and away. They apparently didn't want to fight a supposed giant paper monster and an army of Kakashi. And then deal with the villagers defending there home. Once they where gone the rallied together villagers let out joyous cries of victory.

Naruto smiled as his vision started to blur he felt very very tired. The giant bird began to fall to pieces with Naruto slipping off it and towards the ground. Kakashi moved and caught his student before he could collide with the ground.

_'Looks like your out of gas.'_ The teacher thought looking his student over. Using so much chakra along with some of the foxes chakra must have been exhausting. Kakashi laid his slumbering student into the soft pile of paper.

"Kakashi could you do me a favor." Kakashi looked to see Zabuza's looking towards him eye's straining to stay awake. "Could you take me to Haku."

"Sure." Kakashi pulled his head band back down over his sharingan. He could honor a dying man's request. After removing the weapons that had been stabbed into Zabuza's back. Kakashi picked the man up in his arms and laid him out next to Haku. Kakashi then left him there, to say his goodbye's in peace.

XXXX

Naruto cracked his eye's seeing a room full of nothing but books. Stacked as high as he could see. Sitting up he looked around the room. "Huh what happened?"

"You passed out like a real loser." Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke wrapped up in bandages all over his body arm in a sling. Holding a book in one hand most likely reading.

"Huh oh hey mummy boy." Naruto shot back at Sasuke. Rolling his eye's the Uchiha got up to leave the room. "Hey wait whats going when did we get home? How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been asleep about a day and half. Where still in wave country." Naruto's first thought was that he was home. But he ruled that out this wasn't his house that wasn't his ceiling and he didn't recognize any of the books as his. He hadn't noticed at first because well only his house would have books stacked to the ceiling.

"Wait where did all these books come from? I used all the ones I bought here on the bridge." Naruto said eyeing them a little warily maybe this was another one of his dreams? Then again he didn't see any bowls of ramen laying anywhere.

"They're gifts from the the people of the island. A way to show there thanks to you Naruto." Kakashi said walking into the room leaned on a crutch. His fight with Zabuza had taken its toll on the sharingan warrior. "We've all been getting little gifts here and there. But you seemed to make the most impression on the book sellers here."

Naruto was a speechless all of these where from him. He wasn't used to receiving gifts."Um not that I'm complaining but, am I even aloud to accept these." Naruto asked taking a book from one of the stacks.

"Well technically no but its not unheard of for a shinobi to receive a gifts of appreciation." Kakashi said sitting down next to his student. Setting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That aside the bridge is all most done in less then a week and well be leaving. Until then where still on guard duty here."

"I thought It was gonna be another two week's?" Naruto had been under that impression the way the old man complained about how much time it would take to finish.

"Well that would have been with the skeleton crew Tazuna was working with before. But the whole villige is helping to finish the bridge." Kakashi answered he'd been on guard duty with Sakura for the last 37 hours. "Ah speaking of which Naruto how are you feeling."

"Uh Fine I suppose a little exahsted but I feel great." Naruto demonstrated by jumping up on to his futon. Stretching his arms to show it.

Sasuke scowled looking at the idiot. He was still healing from his wounds from the fight but Naruto didn't look the worse for wear. Kakashi pointing it out didn't make the Uchiha feel any better. He watched as the idiot picked up a book to read. How frustrating

"Thats good Naruto you can relieve Sakura from her post and help guard." the teacher said as he snatched away the book from the blonde. "Me and Sasuke are still on bed rest. You can have your cake when you get back."

Naruto could only grumble and pout as he got up and get ready to take over guard duty for Sakura. The rest of the week of there remaining time in wave went on like this. Naruto and Sakura keeping watch for Tazuna.

Naruto was able read on the bridge. With no real threat. He could just sit back and flip through pages of the gifts. He got from the people of the village. Before long Sasuke and Kakashi were done healing. Soon they where ready to leave. That wasn't before they held a burial for Zabuza and Haku. Leaving Wave felt like a regretful thing. The way the whole village showed up to see them off. Team 7 would be the first travelers to use the bridge.

Naruto surprisingly felt bad about accepting all the books they where trying to give him. In the end he asked they be donated. To the future library they would be building. That was one of the thing's that had drove Naruto mad. When he had first got to wave. He had found out. There was no library in the village. Apparently Gato had decided they didn't need one at some point.

Of course while he donated all the book's. That didn't mean he didn't read what he could. As well as greedily snatching up all the rare ones he could find. Of course most of the ones he took where mostly for sentimental value.

It had been a growing experience for the members of team 7. Everyone took something away from it. And all three students where ready to return home.

Kakashi on the other hand wasn't very thrilled. He was glad, He and his team stuck with it. Although the hokage may be upset with him when he got back. Technically he should have ended the mission. The moment the demon brothers showed up. It was going to be a very terrible time consuming. And unfortunate debriefing/lecture. He wasn't looking forward to it.


	8. New Rival's!

I do not own Naruto or R.O.D

* * *

><p>New Rival's!<p>

The alarm clock next to the bed went off signaling the start of a new day. Sakura got up making her way to the bathroom. Opening the door she saw Naruto sleepy faced childish dog sleeping cap sitting on his head. He was brushing his teeth.

"Mor'nin." the blonde said toothbrush in his mouth as he spit and rinsed his mouth with some water.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sakura scolded as she pushed the idiot out of the only useable bathroom on the empty fourth floor. Naruto had long ago turned off the plumbing to the top floor to save money the only bathroom on the top floor that worked was his tiny little one in his room.

"But I'm not." Naruto started slowly started but Sakura shut the door hard in his face. "Done..." The paper user yawned as he decided getting breakfast would be the next step. Naruto smelled cooking food as he made his way into his kitchen. "Hey whats for breakfast."

"Nothing for you cook your own breakfast."

"Aww come on Sasuke please." Naruto asked only to get an annoyed grunt from the black haired boy. "I don't have time to cook eggs bacon toast what is that miso you made miso too? Share a little of the wealth."

"You could have some to if you bought it your self and got up early to cook it your self." Sasuke said finishing his full breakfast.

"Sasuke is breakfast ready yet?"

"Almost I'm waiting on the miso soup."

"hmmm why are you cooking for her does she have you wiped or something?"

"No its the cooking schedual we set up tommorow she cooks you'd know this if you got up as early today. Unlike other morning." Sasuke during one of the first days here had complained about Naruto's stock of ramen. Sakura had offered to cook him breakfast.

He had refused stright out...at first. But every morning she would cook delicious looking food in the morning. He refused to take generosity from others. So he proposed each person would take turns cooking breakfast. They had brought it up to Naruto once but his attention was on the books in front of him.

"Your totally wiped." Naruto goaded as he

"Shut up loser." Naruto huffed pouting like a child before picking up one of the stray books in his room. Naruto eventually relented into having a some instant ramen. After there breakfast the three got ready to leave. Well Naruto did Sasuke had gotten up an hour before his team to get ready and cook breakfast.

Afetr waiting for two hours there sensei showed up for some early morning training. And by early morning we mean noon.

"YAHHH!" Naruto shouted out decending on his sparring partner Sasuke. A staff made of paper that he slammed into the ground.

Sasuke stepped to the side avoiding it his Sharingan active as he then stepped onto it and kicked Naruto in the chest as he was getting up. Naruto was knoced back loosing hold of the staff that fell apart into paper. While flying backwords a number of paper shuriken spinning towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke dodged what he could but was still hit by a few. None of them where sharp. This was only practice. Kakashi had decided it would be good for the two to work on there own individual skills. Sasuke could practice using his sharingan. And Naruto could practice his paper folding and concentration. So far Sasuke was developing quickly in the use of his sharingan. He was still to slow to use them and react quickly enough to most attacks, but he was getting timing down.

Naruto was becoming even more creative with his paper. Making different weapon's on the fly. Although his skill at using said weapons was questionable at best. Perhaps some different weapons training and basic use of different types would help.

The biggest problem was Sakura she didn't seem to have a particular skill set to work with. Supior chakra controll compared to the boys was good. Over all her skills where standered She was smart but so was Naruto. Then again she caught on to things faster then Naruto. She was more focused like that.

Looking up at the sky he saw a hawk over head. A signal for all jonnin to gather at the hokage tower. 'That time already I thought I'd have a little more time to get them ready.

"Okay you two thats enough." Kakashi called out to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had managed to tie up Sasuke's left arm to his right And now the two of them were fighting in close combat. Inches from the others face close. As they brought punch after punch into the others face. Sasuke was doing better with one hand then Naruto was.

After gathering the three gennin. Kakashi gave them some good news. "I almost forgot but here you go. Its the pay from your first C mission." Kakashi said holding up three envolpes. "There some errands I need to run. Now while it was a C rank the hokage decided he'd pay you all for a B."

"No way." Naruto excitedly took the envolope opening it. There was a lot of money inside.

"I've already split it three way's. I recommend saving it for retirment." Kakashi gave a knowing look to Naruto. Who mind you already had a hole burning its way in his pocket. "Well I'll see you all later have fun." and in a swirl of leaves there teacher was gone and Naruto was already counting the money in his grasp.

"Hey you guys wanna come with me to buy some book's."

"No"

"Not really."

"You guys gotta come with me this much money I could buy something really good." Naruto Thinking of an expensive book store he went to on very rare occasions. "It'll be fun I promise I know this book store really exclusive, they don't let just anyone in."

"Then why would they let us in then?" Sakura asked although she was a little interested she frequented most of the book stores and the library from time to time she didn't know of any private book stores in Konoha. Naruto smiled like a fox. As he eventually got them to fallow him.

"You smell it don't you?" Naruto asked taking in a nice long deep breath.

"Dust?"

"Stagnant air?"

"Naruto I like books two but this place its old." Sakura said looking at the old book shelfs. Some of the books looked so fragile. They'd fall apart once removed from the shelfs.

"I'll have you know Sakura. That right here is the place to be!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly all the while weaving and moving between a large pair of book shelf's. "You guys just don't have a true appreciation for this sort of thing. The smell of old paper the yellowing pages full of history. The untold story's within."

"Naruto what is this place anyway?" Sakura asked looking around the old room it seemed like another book store. There was an old man sitting behind a counter. Listening to an old radio while petting his cat. A sign advertising the store over the door.

The only strange thing about this place was the fact they had to descend almost twelve flights of stairs underground. The store on the top level was just a cheap book store. Naruto had been insistent that both his teammate's come with him. He had walked straight to the counter and argued with the manager while pointing in Sasuke and Sakura's direction after a twenty minutes of arguing the man had eye'd the two of them before sighing.

Naruto had come back with a smile telling them to fallow him. He led them to the back of the store passed the counter where the owner stood and watched them like a hawk. Leading his teammate's into the store room where extra books where kept. Naruto then walked up to an old book shelf and pushed it forward revealing a hole in the wall and some stairs.

"This place is the only place to find rare books that you can't find at other book stores." Naruto elaborated to his teammate's. "You can't find these anywhere else in Konoha maybe not even in all of fire country.

Sasuke rolled his eye's this wasn't his type of thing if these where jutsu scrolls he might be a bit more interested but these where just old books that had been sitting for who knows how long. "I'm leaving there's nothing here worth looking at. I'm going to go and do some training."

"Books possess a power that can surpass even the mightiest ninja technique." The old man spoke up from behind the counter not turning around from his position. "Words can change the world you know."

"Hn." Sasuke could only grunt at what the man said as he walked out the way he came. He had training he could be working on instead of being here.

"Wet blanket!" Naruto called out with a pout look at Sakura who was actually looking at the book's lining the shelves. "You think this place is great don't you Sakura."

"I wouldn't say great but it's interesting I suppose. But why is this place down here?" The question was answered by the man behind the counter.

"Not everyone can appreciate books the way Uzumaki-san does. These books are very old and rare. Not to mention expensive. My customer base is only allowed to a very select few in this village most of whom are all older then 60. Uzumaki-san is my youngest customer I must say its quit refreshing to see someone so young here." The old man eleborated to the young girl as Naruto scoured the shelf's. "The hokage is one of those few as well."

"The Hokage?"Sakura asked in aww. _**'So its a book store for the old. Plus Naruto, WAIT! It makes since Naruto's an oldman at heart. CHA!**_' "Oh wow thats amazing." Sakura faked believable excitement. At least Naruto thought she was excited. He was walking up to the counter holding to Sakura's surprise only three book's.

"Oh my splurging today Mr. Uzumaki?" The oldman asked

"I got big payday from the oldman." While there mission to wave had been unofficially bumped up to a B rank it was still just a C rank in the official report. But the oldman had given them B rank pay. And all that money was burning a hole in his pocket!

"I see. Well then let me ring those up for you then." Sakura watched as the man started looking at the books and typing in a price on an out dated register.

"Thats kinda pricy for three books." Sakura commented bulking at the outrageous price. Then another large sum of money was added to the price. And then another. Apparently he had only rung up only one of the books before. _**'CHA are those going to come with a solid gold kunai!'**_ The amount of money being asked for was twice what they made on the wave mission.

"Wow that's cheaper then I thought it was." Naruto said pulling out a check book. "Can I pay half now and the other at the end of the month?" Naruto asked as he started to write the check.

"Sure I'll put it on your tab such a shame you just finished paying it to." old man said taking the check.

"I know But I promise, I'll have it paid off in no time." Naruto said determinedly

"That's good keep that mentality and you'll become something amazing. Enjoy your selection And please come again." Sakura was about to fallow Naruto but the old man stopped her. "Miss feel free to come again sometime as well." He was holding out a card with a cat on the front reading Todo books.

"Ah your so lucky Sakura I was only allowed to come with the Hokage for the longest time thats so unfair. See you later old man Todo." Naruto said taking his books with him as he and Sakura left the store. " I can't believe he gave you one. I didn't get one until just two years ago."

"I don't see what the big deal is Naruto. I'm sorry but I think that old guy cheated you." Sakura said climbing the stairs with Naruto.

"No way that's the normal rate he charges everyone. You should see what he charges old man hokage. Who just so happens, to buy more then me." Naruto defended the old man as the two made it out of the book store.

"Still why would you spend so much on just three book's" Sakura snatched one of them up looking at the strange binding. She tried to open it but found she couldn't.

It had seven strange symbols on the front. One of them she recognized as looking like the moon, another was a circle with a dot in the center. The gender symbol's for man and woman where on the front. As well as three other symbols she didn't recognize.

"Hey I can't get this open." Sakura said trying to get the book to open it looked like it was made to be kept it shut.

"Neither can I. That's why I got it. Just think whats written inside." It was like a book and a puzzle in one. Naruto couldn't wait to try and take a crack at it. With his skills it would be easy.

"But there's nothing even written on it." Sakura commented flipping it over looking at the side. There was nothing except the seven symbols on the front. "Naruto I. . . . Naruto?" The boy that had been standing next to her had disappeared from sight.

"Hey put that kid down." She heard Naruto's voice echo out looking out she saw her teammate. In a heated discussion with a guy wearing a strange black outfit with cat ears. What stood out was that mummy thing he had on his back. There was a girl with guy as well. She had dark green eyes and blond hair, which was gathered into four short ponytails.

"Come on Kankuro. Lets go where going to be late. And He won't be happy." The girl said in an annoyed huff.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here. Lets mess with these punks." Kankuro said as he tightened his grip on the scarf around the boys neck.

"Let go of me you jerk." The little boy cried out trying to kick and struggle his way free.

"If you don't let him go." Naruto warned holding up a four paper shuriken between his fingers. "You'll regret it."

"HAHAHA paper shuriken? Hahaha that's hilarious I'm a an actual ninja kid." Kankuro said in between fits of laughter. Only kids made paper toys to play ninja. He could see the blonde was wearing a leaf headband. Seriously Kid must have stole it from an actual ninja. Either that or the leaf village had some pretty low standered.

Naruto scowled and threw the paper shriken aiming for the arm of the sand shinobi. Ignoring Sakura's surprised shout."Naruto what are you doing."

Kankuro lazily moved his puppet in the way. He heard multiple thuds and the bandages of his puppet began to come undone. The puppet falling to the ground. The wrappings having been cut off.

"Hey that's a ninja puppet. I've read about those. You use the puppet master technique don't you?" Naruto anaylized looking at the thing. He'd seen pictures but never one up close before. It was still covered in quit a bit of wrappings but he could see the multiple arms and creepy looking face.

_'That little punk!'_ Kankuro thought surprise and anger registering on his face. Dropping the boy to check on his crow. The moment he dropped the boy in a panic to check on his puppet. The boy got up and kicked him in his shin running to hide behind that annoying blonde boy and pink haired girl.

"You want to see a demonstration kid?" Kankaro threatened as he started to attach chakra threads to the crow pupet.

"Kankuro what are you doing you can't use that here." Temari warned as she started looking around in a worry. They my have been invited for the exams. But attacking a local of the village would defiantly cause some trouble.

"Kankuro. Your being a bother." A menacingly quit voice spoke up that terrified the two sand shinobi. Naruto turned his head to see a boy about his age with red hair standing upside down in a tree. "If you continue to be annoying I'll kill you."

Sakura watched as the make-up wearing boy lost all his confidence and shriveled up in fear. Backing away making apology. "Hey Gaara. I not what you think. You see they that kid right there he." It was pathetic the way. He just folded up like that. He truly terrified of the younger red headed boy. He couldn't be any older then Her and Naruto.

"Shut up." The sand ninja standing upside down in the tree disappeared and reappeared in a swirl of sand infront of the two leaf ninja. He was staring at Naruto with this strange look in his eye's. _'He stopped Kankaro with mere toys. This one.'_ "I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused." Gaara said although didn't sound very sorry from that emotionless tone.

_'Whats with this guy, he's like some kind of alien.'_ Naruto thought with the way Gaara was looking at him with those nasty looking eye's. Naruto fixed his own glare onto his face. Trying as hard as he could to be scary.(It wasn't working.)"No problem. But why are three sand shinobi here in the fire country let alone the leaf village. Do you have permission to be here?"

"Of course we do." The Kunoichi of the team spoke up a smirk on her face holding up a passport stamped by the hokage's seal. "Where here for the chunnin Exams."

"Chunnin Exam's? There here already." Naruto asked slightly confused this was the first he'd heard of it that was for sure.

"Where have you been living under rock." She wasn't that far off the way Naruto horded himself into his room with a pile of books tended to have a similar effect.

"Oh no I got go get ready." He let out a panicked cry ready to sprint off in one direction stopping for moment to run back up to the group of sand shinobi. Reaching into his pocket. "Have you guys picked out a place to stay?" Naruto asked the group of sand Shinobi. "If not please come and stay at my inn." Naruto said holding out a card that read Uzumaki apartments. "We have specials for everything. Why pay full price for a hotel room when you can have an apartment fully equipped for your long stay. All the convenience's you need for cheap. We run specials for ninja teams staying as well. We do request you sign a waver of course."

_'Whats with this kid is he ninja or salesmen.'_ Temari thought in annoyance seeing the kid try and hand a card to Gaara. Who to her fear and surprise accepted the card.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara read on the back of the card there was a phone number on the back as well as a resont picture of a 13 year old Naruto."Is that you?"

"You bet ya. Would you and your team be interested in staying?" Naruto asked in a hopeful voice. When ever special events like this popped up. Naruto always loved to jump at the chance to try and make a little bit of extra cash. He could usually fill a quarter of if not a half of the empty room's he had at his appatment. "I should also mention I'm open to negotiation. What do you say."

"Sorry kid but we al"I am interested in staying in this inn." Gaara spoke up interrupting Kankuro. Stairing Naruto in the eye's.

"What but Gaara we have to." Temari was scared to tell him no he could get violent.

"Don't tell me what to do Temari." Gaara said coldly not even looking towards his sister.

"Um thats wonderful. Its nice to met you. um I'm sorry I didn't quit catch your full name." Naruto laughed a little nervously hoping he didn't lose a customer.

"I'm Gaara of the desert." The red head spoke still staring at Naruto as though the boy was going to blow up.

"Oh its a pleasure to meet you Gaara. Please when you got the time stop by the apartments office building part and I'll get you situated in your temporary home."

"I see thank you." Gaara said turning around walk towards then passed his teammate's. "Let go." He ordered the two when they where out of ear shot. Sakura let out a wail of despair on Naruto.

"What are you doing inviting somebody like that over to the apartment." Sakura scolded in fear the way that boy had starred at Naruto it just gave Sakura the creeps.

"What I'll have you know I do this sort of thing all the time. This isn't the first time I've done this everything will be fine." Naruto said it was true he'd done this before. Plus he always made a great extra stippen when doing it. His book budget just grew with that one person. "Quickly we need to get back to the apartment. I need to get more cards. Then we need to go to the west and north gate's. That's where the most people come from."

"Wait what do you mean we? I'm not helping." Sakura argued she had better things she could be doing today like combing her hair or sharpen her kunai.

"Come on Sakura please. I'll pay you minimum wage for it." Naruto offered trying to bribe his teammate. She shook her head not budging from the subject. "I'll... set.. you up on a date with Sasuke."

That was it she started to waver, he had grabbed her attention. Her head looking towards him face holding intrest. "Oh please you can't do it. Can you?" She asked leaning forward looking around as though she was in trouble.

_'Now real her in.'_ "Oh yeah of course I can." Naruto promised with an honest smile the best honest smile he had. She was quit for a moment he was lying. Then again Naruto did spend the most time with Sasuke. On missions at home during training. Even back at the academy. Surly Sasuke talked to him every once and a while.

_**'He's got to know something about Sasuke maybe a secret. We can use about him. For love of course. CHA'**_ "Well lets get going to then." Sakura said turning her back to. Naruto hurrying towards the apartment. As Naruto made a little victory dance.

"Hey you!" A childs voice called out to the blonde. Naruto turned around to the boy that the puppet Ninja had been about to hurt.

"I'm Konohamaru and I challenge you!" The boy declared as Naruto just stared at the little kid.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi let out nice long sigh he had entered his team into the Chunnin Exams with nothing but confidence. But now that he had time to really think about this. Was it really a good idea? He did have to remove the probation period to do it. But then again that didn't mean. He needed to tell them that. They seemed to be growing pretty close as a team recently.

He was currently watching all three of them at the north gate handing out fliers that advertised Naruto's apartment building. Sakura was passing hope full looks at Naruto. Then dreamy sighs of contentment towards Sasuke. Sasuke kept looking towards Naruto. With the most annoyed look on his face. And some how Naruto had managed to recruit three small academy kids to pass out fliers as well.

"What are you waiting for Iruka there right down there." Kakashi said lazily as he looked at the young academy teacher.

"I'll test them when I get them alone." Iruka said annoyed at Kakashi the way all three Rookie gennin team's had been nominated was wrong to the teacher. They where his students and he knew them best.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was angry no annoyed, no frustrated, actually all of those feelings. Those feelings could be traced back to one singular blonde. Naruto had come into the apartment going on and on about the Chunnin Exam and how they needed to go and scoop out the competition.

At the time Sasuke thought it sounded like a good idea. A chance to see other ninja from other villages. Learn some minor secrets through there habits. In how they talked and acted maybe see something impressive. Naruto had even gone so far as to make covers for them as advertisers. Handing out fliers.

It wasn't until Sasuke had started handing out the fliers. Pretending to be friendly to others.(AKA. He didn't grunt at everyone.) When he started to notice a pattern. Naruto wasn't bothering with just the ninja's. It was every foreigner that walked through the gate's. Naruto was quick to hand a flier. Not paying attention to the person in general unless they said they where interested.

Then there was Sakura who kept staring at him more intently then normal. As though she knew something, but wasn't telling. Then Sasuke actually bothered to read the flier. That was advertising Naruto's apartment building. That was defeating the purpose of scouting out the teams if you where inviting them to live under your roof. They would then be prone to spy on you.

It was just asking for trouble as far as Sasuke was concerned. The only reason he hadn't thrown away the fliers and left was because. These people where still interesting. A minor scuffle had broken out among a sound ninja, and a rain ninja. It had been an interesting little fight. Sasuke had concluded that this wasn't, all a wast of time.

Sasuke handed out another form to a traveling merchant pulling a wagon. Much to Sasuke's annoyance books. Sasuke was starting to get tired of seeing them everywhere he went. He liked books as mush as the next person but to much was to much.

"All right that should be enough advertisement." Naruto called out to his team waving Sakura over. Sasuke letting out a relived sigh. It was about time in his opinion. They had been at this for a couple of hours. "I'll meet you guys back at the apartment I've got some things I need to go and take care of."

"I see so this is just a chance to make a quick Ryo isn't it?" Sasuke said pointedly as Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Don't offer boarding to any foreign ninja."

"What why?" He could lose a few customers because of that.

"Use your head dope. You said we were entered didn't you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "Then we don't want any enemy ninja spying on us in our own home's."

"That's why I'll post some rule's."

"You idiot where ninja. There ninja. The odds of them fallowing any rule's you set, will be broken if they have something to gain and they think they won't get caught."

"Then well catch them."

"No I'll end up catching them."Sasuke clarified to the blonde. An angry scowl on his face. "You'll have your nose stuffed in a book. And I don't plan on being on high alert 24/7 in my home. No other ninja but our selves." Sasuke commanded leveling a glare on his teammate.

"Naruto Sasuke's right. I don't want to be on the look out for anything strange for a full month. Because you decided you wanted to make some fast cash." Sakura argued putting her vote with Sasuke naturally. Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Fine no other ninja teams, In the apartment complex." Naruto finally agreed a frown on his face. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything to them that would have been easier. Although the two teammate's where going to be really angry with him when they found out they weren't entered. At least Sasuke would be but that wasn't anything new.

"Yo." The gennin turned to see his jonnin sensei walking towards him. A make out paradise book in his hand's. "Hey there I've got good news for you three"

"Yeah I know you entered us into the exams" Sasuka said not seeing Naruto panic behinds him.

"That's right how did you know?" Kakashi asked arching an eyebrow in interest. Looking at Naruto who was looking for a get away.

"Naruto told us that you entered team 7 sensei." Sakura said looking at Sasuke with a light blush.

_'I see that explains it.'_ Kakashi thought to himself thinking about the blonde trickster. "I don't recall telling Naruto I entered you guy's."

"What?" Sasuke asked a moment of confusion that was slowly changing into annoyance bordering rage.

"Oh I have entered you three." Kakashi said holding up three entrance form's. "But I didn't do that until about an hour ago." Kakashi eye smiled at the young Sharingan user and pink haired terror. Before looking at Naruto who was going pale white with some minor fear on the side.

Naruto had hoped that they wouldn't find out for a few more days until he thought of a good...excuse. But hay they where entered that was good new right?

Sasuke knew two things for sure right now. One: He'd been standing out here, handing out fliers for over two and a half hours now. Two; Naruto was the cause. He had said that there sensei, had nominated them three hours ago. And that they should scope out the competition as they came into the village.

"All you guys need to do is fill out these forms and show up at the acadmy." Kakashi said opening his book lazily watching as Sasuke inched his way closer towards the blonde. "Please keep in mind that if your teammate is dead you wont be able to enter."

After being given there registration form's. Kakashi told them if they wanted to enter they needed to fill it out and show up. "It's your choice if you want to take the exam's. It will be tough people have died taking these exams. Think it over before you fill it out." With that he left telling them too show up at the academy in room 308. On the third floor.

Before leaving Naruto had been laid out by, Sasuke for wasting most of his time. Left in the care of a couple of academy students. Along with there mediocre medical training. Naruto panicked a little more knowing that Sasuke. Was a push over compared to when Sakura was angry.

He needed to get Sakura a date with Sasuke. Naruto was more worried about that. And what his female roommate/teammate would do. A pure shudder of fear worked it's way down Naruto's spine.

Naruto recovered enough from the fear to remember something. The academy student's Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Where now confronting the older teen. The leader Konohamaru had demanded that he teach them to be super cool ninja.

Naruto had taken advantage of the naive trio. He promised to teach them one of his technique's. If they helped him with an important secret mission. Scouting out enemy ninja. It was more or less the same excuse he had given Sauske.

"Come on teach us." Konohamaru demanded pointing an angry finger at Naruto. Who was sitting on a bench. "You promised!"

"Fine I'll show you this one time pay attention." Holding out his empty hands to show them his empty palms. He then flipped them around to show. He was holding a dozen pieces of paper. Holding them as though they where playing cards.

The three kids Oooeed in aww. Seeing the paper in his hands. "Now then here's what your going to do." Naruto said making sure, he had there undivided attention. The paper then began to fold into a paper shuriken, on there own in his hands. He then dropped them on the ground. "You have to catch me with them." and with that Naruto darted away from the children laughing.

The trio of kids picking up the paper items chasing after there would be teacher. Naruto's plan was simple loose them and go home and wait in his front office for people to show up for a place to stay for a month.

He along with the kids never noticed. A ninja with black bandages wrapped all over his face and body watching him. The black bandages hanged from his arms. Around his waist was a headband marked with sound symbol. "Hey brat hurry up. Don't keep me waiting."

"Don't be so impatient Tayuya" A large teen with orange hair told her.

"Shut up fatso We don't have time for this we shouldn't even be here." She hissed at him under her breath. On high alert the red head search out every suspicious leaf nin.

"Don't call me fat." The larger man started to rage. His face starting to burn red.

"Don't make a scene you fat idiot." Tayuya leveled glare at him. "We don't have the time to fight here." She then looked at the silent bandaged member of the group. Staring down at a flier advertising an apartment. Looking at the advertisement a blonde haired boy standing in front of the building it was advertising. "Maybe you could take a lesson from him in the art of silence and subtlety."

"I think he just doesn't want to talk to you. Lets get out of here I'm hungry." Jirobo said as he started walking away from the gate.

"Stupid fat ass." She huffed out as she started walking turning to the black clad ninja. "Get a move on you brat." Silently the ninja fallowed behind the two other sound ninja. Dropping the flier in his hand on the ground.

XXXXXXXX

(Author note)

Okay Sorry I haven't updated in a while life just kinda sucks like that.

Any way Introduced an OC Now I would like to state my personal dislike for OC characters. I can really only stand them when there minor charactors or villans. This one is defently a villan character well not really main evill villan more like an antagonist who will pop in at some point to hinder our hero here and there.

I can't stand when OC characters are supposed to be good guy in a cannon story. If its an orignal story sure but thats as far as I would go with it. Any way hope you enjoy I'm sure there's something wrong with the grammer or spelling somewhere. So sorry about that.

Now some one asked me if the giant paper bird in the last chapter was Maggies from R.O.D the TV. The answer is no. Naruto made it look the most like a bird as he could. It was a first attempt. He's still in his experimentation periode of seeing what does and doesn't work. But I do intend on having him make other paper fammilir's But thats a couple more chapters away.

Oh and a certain described book in this chapter happened to be one of the gentlemen books. I decided why not roll with it what do you think. I've got a minor story plot with it in mind but I'm just toying with the idea.


	9. 10 Question Challange!

I do not own Naruto or R.O.D

* * *

><p>Ten Question Challenge!<p>

"No way you guys where ambushed by him too?" Naruto asked the next day, book in front of his face. Team 7 was walking towards the academy. Yesterday after Naruto's attempt to loose the three brats failed miserably. He couldn't shake them or loose them. What was worse was they knew where he lived. Anyway he had relented into playing/teaching them. When some old Rain nin showed up and kidnapped Moigi. "So you guys fought the old rain dude did he threaten you guys to steal something too?"

"No he just challenged me to a fight." Sasuke had beat some crazy Rain nin who threatened to steal his shraingan eye's. Sasuke had worked off his extra frustration and anger for Naruto on the poor guy.

"He used just a genjutsu with me." She left out the part of the old man telling her to not enter the chunnin exam.

"Weird what was with that guy? Did he just come after us?" Naruto questioned maybe other gennin in Konoha had been attacked by this guy.

"Who knows he was to weak to fight us before. Anyway I think well be fine if he comes back" Sasuke said waving it off. As they made it up to the second floor a crowd had gathered in front of a room 308.

Standing infront of the door were a pair gennin. One of whom knocked a kid with huge bushy eye brows wearing green spandex to the ground. "You guys don't got what it takes to be chunnin."

"Chunnin are supposed to lead gennin." One with a bandaged nose said.

"Are you okay Lee?" A girl with her hair up in a bun asked. Getting a pitiful nod from the boy. "Just let us through."

"Sorry little girl why don't you go home and play with some dolls."

"You being unfair." She said a pout on her face she seemed so meak.

"Unfair?Ha where being generous. People have gone mad and killed themselves taking these exams."

"Hey move your in my way." Sasuke said stepping forward infront of the kid. "Your annoying just drop the genjutsu and let us through."

"What?"

"The genjutsu I'm sure My teammate's noticed it the moment we stepped up here." Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura. "Right you have the best analytical skills on our team."

"Hay what about me?"

"Your full of mostly usless information. Sakura probably noticed it before you."

"Naruto you do you even know whats going on?"

"Uh well I was woncering why we stopped on the second floor." Naruto said a bit confused scratching his head. Naruto's statement confused a bunch of people.

"My teammate might be clueless but even he sees the inconsitancy."

"You'd think he'd be better ninja." Sakura sighed looking at the door frame as she released the genjutsu. Changing the number over the door from 308 to 208.

"So what you saw through the genjutsu. See through this." One of the boys moved at faster then they could blink aiming a kick at Sasuke's head. Sasuke retaliating with a kick of his own. Nobody saw it happen.

Sasuke barly saw it Sakura never saw it. But that green spandex boy had moved between Sasuke and the attacking boy blocking both there attacks with his bare hands.

"Lee what are you doing?" His feamle teammate scolded. "I thought you said we should prtend to be weak."

"I sorry Ten ten." The boy apppologised as he let go of both the boys legs.

"Huh what ever its over now." She complained as crossing her arms.

_'That's some chakra he's got in his arms.'_ Sasuke thought looking at the boys bandaged hand's. And those bruises from when he was knocked down. _'There gone he was faking from the beginning.'_ "Come on you two lets get going." Sasuke said anticipation edging it's way into his voice. There where so many strong people here now he could see just how he measured up.

"Hey you." Someone addressed turning around Sasuke saw a Hyuga boy walking towards him. "What's your name?"

"Sorry I'm not obliged to answer." A smirk creeping onto the boys face. The Hyuga glared at him. "Its rude to ask for someone's name, with out giving your own."

"Hey Sasuke lets go." Sakura said grabbing hold of her teammate's. And leading them away. Naruto complaining that she made him lose his place.

"Hey let me go Sakura. I can walk on my own." Sasuke complained feeling slightly humiliated the way she was leading him away by his hand. Sakura led them up stairs into one of the meeting halls.

"Hey you with the attitude." Standing behind the three gennin was the green spandex boy with those huge eye brows. "I am Rock Lee. And I challenge you Sasuke Uchiha."

"Right now?"

"Yes I challenge you to a fight. Everyone talks about how great the Uchiha clan are." He said determination burning in the boys eye's. Right before he turned them on Sakura. "And also." He smiled as he gave a thumbs up looking at Sakura. "Please be my girlfriend and I promise to protect you forever."

"No way." The answer was given so fast so forceful and so dismissively it was like a literal slap to the face to the boy.

"But why?"

"Sorry dude she's already got a boyfriend who cooks her breakfast." Naruto said not even looking up from his book.

"YOSHI Then I to shall cook her breakfast!" Lee declared loudly from the other side of the door.

"Wow Sakura you already got another one whipped." Naruto commented getting an annoyed look from Sakura. "Hey maybe you could start your own Harem of guy's."

"I'm not whipped you loser." Sasuke shouted in anger. Towards Naruto who only held the book up closer to his face. Snickering on the other side. For a breaf moment, he looked exactly like there Sensei. And that scared the two gennin

"I shall defeat you Sasuke Uchiha and win Sakura's love." Lee declared as Sakura began to shiver down her spin the way he looked at her with those eye brows with that intense gaze.

"You can have it if you want but I'm not going to let someone like you beat me."

"Hey time out we don't have time for this. The exams are going to start soon." Sakura said arguing the point that they should just go.

"Don't worry this will be over in five second's." Sasuke then charged at Lee. Naruto brought his book down to watch.

"Naruto do something." Sakura said to him.

"Like what we have ten minutes to spare why not. Its not like Sasuke's going to lose so." Naruto then watched as his team mate got knocked backwards with a single punch. All of sudden the book in his hands didn't seem as interesting. He saw Sasuke activate his Sharingan a smirk on his face. _'And now its not as intresting.'_

Naruto was wrong as the boy continued to knock Sasuke around easily. "Do you see even if you can see it with your sharingan. Your not fast enough to keep up." With that said he disappeared knocking Sasuke into the air. Reappearing in mid air behind him.

The fight came to an upbruped end. Lee had let the bandages on his arms loose only to have them pinned to a wall. "Thats enough Lee." Naruto turned his head to see a turtle.

Sasuke then began to fall as Lee landed quickly in front of a turtle. "Sasuke!" Sakura shouted out running to catch him before he could fall and hurt himself.

Naruto merely stood there shook written on his face. This green spandex wearing guy had beaten Sasuke so easily. Naruto struggled just to keep up with the Uchiha. But this guy was was scared of a turtle. That was talking to him. He was apologizing to it. Fearful of it.

"A shinobi doesn't reveal his techniques unless necessary." The orange talking turtle lectured. It was sureal if nothing else.

"I know I'm sorry I had no intention of using that attack."

"Enough you fool. Prepare for your punishment. Come out Guy Sensei." A puff of smoke and an older clone of Lee showed up standing ontop of a turtle.

"Hey how you doin." And thus began the most bizarre thing team 7 would ever bear witness to. By the time it was all over the three of them where wondering if this was some terrible and horrifying nightmare.

Sasuke was convinced he'd died for a moment and was sent to the underworld. _'How could I lose to someone so lame._' The brooding teen thought watching as the two cried hugging each other. A scenic ocean view with splashing waves washed over them.

"Uh I don't read those kinds of books." Naruto said trying to look away but found he couldn't it was like a train wreck you wanted to know what was going to happen even though you knew nothing good would come of it. "Does anyone else feel disturbed?"

He got resounding yes from his team. "Okay good just making sure I wasn't the only one." The older man then turned his attention on the three. Team 7 froze where they stood.

"So how is Kakashi?" he asked offhandedly.

"You know Kakashi sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"You could say that or you could say where eternal rival's"

"No way" Naruto shouted this guy rivals with the sensei? Naruto blinked and the guy was gone.

"My win record happened to be one better then Kakashi's."

"What no way. No one can beat Kakashi sensei" Sakura affirmed as her belief.

"It is the truth Guy sensei would never lie." His sensei was the strongest no doubt about that.

"Its cool Lee let it slid." Guy played it cool at least as cool as someone with a bowl haircut bushy eyebrows wearing green spandex could. "The fact is. I'm stronger then Kakashi faster too."

'His speed is incredible. He claims to be better then Kakashi. And I could almost believe it.'

"Look into my eye's and except my apology. Also note my handsome good look's." Sasuke couldn't believe this there was no way this guy could be better then there teacher. "Anyway you children should get to the classroom. The Exams will begin soon. Lee go back to Neji and Tenten don't split up from you teammate's for no reason."

With that the man disappeared gone along with the turtle. "Sasuke The next time we meet in combat I will crush you." Lee said wrapping his hands. He then turned his back to walk away.

"...Well that was awkward." Naruto commented looking towards the clock they where going to be late soon. But still Sasuke getting knocked around was rare and warranted some teasing from Naruto. "Hey maybe if you start wearing green spandex."DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Sakura interrupted trying hard not to think about Her true love wearing such a hideous outfit.

"Get off me Sakura." Sasuke shrugged off the worried hands looking over his injury's. Getting up in a huff anger boiling inside him along with disappointed and anticipation. He looked to where Lee had been and smirked this was what he wanted. A chance to see how he measured up. "Lets go where going to be late."

Upon arriving at room 308. They where met with varying looks of contempt suspicion and hatred. There where over a hundred people here a lot of them from different villages.

"Man they look like there constipated or something." Naruto commented off offhandedly as a lot of the stares intensified. Looking towards the blonde paper user. His book became interesting yet again. As Naruto brought it up to shield himself.

"Oh Sasuke!" A squeal of delight resounded from behind Sakura saw a flash of blonde hair. Long slender arms wrapped around Sasuke hugging the teen to his annoyance.

"Get off him Ino pig." Ino's response was to stick out her tongue at her love rival.

"As if billboard brow I wont lose him to you."

"It's to late Ino, Sakura's got him whipped. He cook's her breakfast every morning."

"What! No way!"

"Yeah where living together didn't you know Ino pig."

"Stop your lying Sakura."

"Nope its true." Naruto said allying himself. Ino looking crushed as she stared at the other blonde. Sakura smiling in confidence. "I mean the least they could do is cook me breakfast every once in a while it is my apartment."

"Huh there living with you." Ino's mind was then filled very quickly and briefly with elect thoughts. The members of team 7 living alone in an apartment together. "NO!"

"Ino your being troublesome." A lazy voice spoke up walking towards the four. His best friend munching away at a bag of chips. Shikamaru looked at the troublesome group raising an eye brow at Naruto's state of dress.

"Gees whats with the get up. Are you a ninja or monk?" A cocky voice asked walking towards them. Kiba was walking towards them his team fallowing. Naruto's cloths made him look almost like a shinto priest. "Seriously you trying to be a walking target?"

"I think it looks cool." Choji commented on Naruto's cloths. Having seen them for the first time. Naruto was dressed in baggy white cloths, with long sleeve's decorated in patterns of orange/white swirls.

"Ha of course it is." Naruto said posing in his paper cloths. In front of Kiba Hinata and Shino. Sakura and Ino arguing over an annoyed Sasuke. "What do you think Hinata I look cool right." Naruto asked with a grin. The shy girl blushed nodding her head. "Yeah how about you Shino?"

"...I'm sure they serve there function." Shino said looking away towards the crowds of gennin gathered for the chunnin exam. One of them was walking towards them.

"You guys need to calm down." A boy with white hair and a leaf head band said as he walked towards them. "These exams are tense and you guys being the rookie gennin."

The group of gennin's antics sorta stopped. Looking at there fellow leaf gennin. "And who are you?" Sasuke asked breaking away from Ino and Sakura

"Oh sorry about that I'm Kabuto." The boy introduced himself. As it turned out the boy explained a bit about the exams to the newbie teams. How this was his third try. And how he had information on everyone even the rookie gennin. Much to there surprise. "And those guys over there are from the sound village its relatively new and nothings known about them. They only sent two team's."

Kabuto pointed too one of the two teams. One of the sound teams featured was made up of kids there age. A girl with long black hair a boy with a cocky looking face, and some guy dressed with really baggy sleeves face wrapped up like a mummy leaving only one visible eye.

The other team that was sitting on the other side of the room away from them. The most out of place among the sound ninja. The most eye catching among them was the large guy twice the size of his teammate's. Next to him was a girl with red hair, a constant frown on her face. And the smallest one among all the sound ninja brought. Wrapped up from head to toe in loose black wrappings. Not a single part of the body was visible whether it was a boy or girl it was unknown to the group.

"There village just sprung up recently, so anything about them or there techniques are unknown." Kabuto said with a sigh as he stacked the cards in his hands already having shown off a little bit of the information he had.

"Maybe we should fill the runt in a little help him complete his information." Zaku asked as he clenched his fists. Looking towards that kid with the glasses.

He was held back by an arm from Dozo. "As much as I'd love to we shouldn't not with those two over there." Dozo said looking towards two of the members of the sound four. There leaders personal bodyguards. But who was that shrimp wrapped up in the bandages.

"That kid over there your little brother or something." Kin asked teasingly looking at the black clad sound ninja staring down at the ground. "Who is he I've never seen that one before?"

"I don't know maybe a guinea pig."'_Like us'_ Dozo kept to himself looking towards the front of the room as a fist banged into the black board getting the attention of all the ninja in the rooms attention.

"Listen up I will be your proctor for the first test." A man with a scared face declared glaring the gennin down. "Listen up any fighting from this point on and you will be failed immediately. Your playing by my rules now and if you don't fallow them you'll be failed." The room was silent and nobody made to move. This guy was deathly serious. He irradiated power. "Now line up you will be assigned a number. That will correspond with a seat. After everyone has been situated we will begin the first phase of the exam."

It took almost a full hour to get all the gennin set up in there places. Naruto had lucked out sitting next to someone from his class. A familiar face made this a bit more bearable. "Aw man I'm so excited. Where going to be Chunnin in no time right Hinata?" She was always quit back at the academy and she seemed nice enough.

"yyes." She stuttered out glancing at the excited blonde. As he leaned back in his chair a book in his hands. "PUT THAT AWAY!" The man up front yelled at the blonds direction. Making Naruto jump "You won't be allowed that sort of thing until after the test is over." The scared man said looking towards Naruto who eye's where glued to the man scarred to look away from him. Naruto closed the book slowly putting it into his bag.

Ibiki then got the attention of everyone present. As he started to explain the rules of his test. "Listen up This will be a written test." Naruto smirked at hearing this. '_Easy as pie.'_ The rules where simple you started with ten points cheating made you lose two point's. Get caught 5 times you and your team where disqualified. Every wrong question was a point deduction as well. You needed at least a single point to pass. The test had ten question's. With only nine of the question's on the paper.

And Naruto found something very interesting out. _'I don't know the answer to any of these.'_ Naruto thought in a panic. All of the question's where complicated beyond all reason. Over two thirds of them where complicated math equations. They weren't your standardized text book answer and question's.

_'I'm a book worm not a mathematician.'_ Naruto was sure he could answer some of the questions asked. If given enough time. But it would take him over an hour, to do the easiest one he could see. Which was a coded cipher. And this was a forty five minute test.

_'I've never seen such difficult question's. This is nothing like the question's back at the academy.'_ Those had been painfully easy. Reading the text book information was all that was required. But this, it was bordering on jonnin level knowledge. Naruto could see that easily. This level of difficulty was beyond anything a normal gennin would know.

He could see others in the room where starting to come to the same conclusion's on there own. There where a lot of panicked looks around the room a lot of frightful looks but strangely a lot of the people in the room seemed a lot more calmer about this then should be. Why? What did they know? That he didn't?

Naruto glanced around the room a dozen sentry's. Lined up on each wall around the room. Except for the front where Ibiki stood. _'Alright lets think about this. Calm down well just have to cheat no big deal. Although it has been a while.' _

Naruto hadn't had to cheat on a test in a long while. _'It's not like they'll kick me out like Iruka-sensei used to do. It's only a couple of points deduction. Weird they don't just kick you out for cheating.'_

Slowly but very quickly for most. It became obvious what needed to be done in order to survive the first test. As many began to come up with ways to solve the first test. But something that became obvious very fast.

"Numbers 37 your disqualified as well 134 and 85." Normal cheating wasn't going to cut it. You had to be sneaky not to get caught. People where dropping like flies.

_'Okay think Naruto you can do this. You control paper. You can make solid shadow clones. You've read through libraries worth of books._' "Your a ninja YAHHH! I wont fail!" Naruto declared standing up from his seat in a hot furry of excitement and determination.

Hinata was in awe at the sight of her crush so determined. She could feel the confidence flowing off of him. "Number 27 sit down or you will be disqualified."

Naruto fell plopping onto his seat in mild defeat his teammate's and many others staring at him like he was some kind of fool. "Sorry just getting fired up. Ahahaha..." Naruto was looking nervous as he scratched the back of his head. As he sat back down in his seat with a plop.

Ibiki stood in the front of the room eying the kid like a hawk. He had just done something. He was sure of it looking to one of the sentry's. Who locked eye's with him and gave the barest of shrugs. Perhaps it was a distraction to help one of his teammate's? Nobody was stupid enough to just stand up and declare something like that.

Ibiki then watched as the blonde boy started working on the third question a coded cipher. Slowly his attention went to some of the others in the room. Half an hour into the test someone caused a commotion.

"Hey my paper its blank!" Someone shouted standing up in rage. Sure enough there was a blank piece of paper in his hand's. "Someone stole it!"

"So what? You want another test?" This particular person had already been caught cheating twice. Ibiki decided to humor him.

"No I want my test back damn it."

"Sorry but I can't help with that perhaps if you had been paying attention it wouldn't have been stolen in the first place." The boy had answered over half the question's. On his test and the cost had been getting caught two time's not bad but not great either.

"But I had half of them answered."

"It should be easier to answer them a second time." Ibiki intoned with a smirk at the boy who started to wither in his seat as a new paper was brought to him.

The professional interrogator turned his attention back to the room taking quick notice of his favorite gennin. He had decided to keep an eye on. A small group that consisted of a red haired boy from suna, a girl with glasses from grass, and a few sound nin that where way to good to be taking this test.

He didn't bother checking on the Hyuga clan members or the only Uchiha. He looked for calm determined one's. As well as the creative one's. He'd seen all kinds of simple and clever methods from test takers for years now. And had a habit of picking out a few that interested him.

Mostly to try and figure out how they did what they where doing to cheat. He could figure out how they did it most of the time. If his sentinels didn't catch it then he didn't say anything. But every once in a while there where a few that just managed to go over his head.

Looking towards the blonde boy with whisker marks. Who was still working on the same code cipher sense the start of the test. Ibiki almost over looked him completely Since sitting down a half hour ago. He had been working on the same cipher. But the professional interrogator took notice of something very subtle. Something he would have missed at a passing glance with out thinking. Some of the other answers on the boys test had been solved.

_'Now when did he do that? I guess I should have been keeping an eye on him too. Hmm we've got some very interesting one's this year.'_ Ibiki thought looking around the class more or less all of them where starting to finish up. _'Sixteen more minutes.'_

Naruto let out a long sigh of relief. That instructor with the scared face had looked at him for a long moment before looking away. _'Wow that was close It felt like he was boring into my soul.'_ Naruto thought trying to suppress a shiver his eye's glanced at his arm.

He felt a little bad about stealing someone's test. But Naruto reasoned that the guy shouldn't have let somebody steal his test. That was now a convenient part of his clothes. The only problem now was to wait for the tenth question. "Listen up well be starting. The tenth question now."

There was a lot of commotion and nervous looks all around the room. Ibiki smirked this is what he looked forward to the most. "Listen up here's how this will work. There are a few more rules just for the tenth question. First this question is optional you do not have to take it if you do not want to."

faces where looking relived all around the room. "however." those faces became worried all over again. "Now those who do not take the the question will be given a zero and removed from the exam and allowed to try again next time."

"If you choose to answer this question and fail then you will be barred from ever taking this exam ever again."

"What that's ridiculous!

"There are others who have taken this test before."

"Quit and listen up. I wasn't in charge of this exam before but now I am. So I make the rule's." That silenced a lot of people

There it was Ibiki threw down the gauntlet and so many of them where panicked. Ibiki loved it a true sadist. "Now the final question anyone who doesn't want to take it raise your hand now. You number will be recorded along with your teammate's."

There was a long uncomfortable pause. As someone raised there hand shaking in the air. "I can't risk it I'm sorry Mori, Sato." a leaf ninja with a beard said standing up with his raised hands. His teammate's standing up with mixed feeling on there face's.

Like a damn that had been blown open more and more hands where raised. Naruto looked around in shook and surprise. He could understand the fear failing but why give up so easily. Although he was pretty nervous about this him self if the question's on this test where hard what was the actual question?

He saw a hand next to him shuffle getting ready to raise into the air. Looking over he saw Hinata with a nervous look on her face. "Hey what are you doing?" Naruto asked grabbing her arm surprised.

"I I don't think I can do ittt." A blush on her face. Looking at where he had grabbed her arm.

"Hey don't give up before you even try." Naruto said getting her wrapped attention.

"Hey you number 27 don't interfere with other candidates." Ibiki called out staring both of them down with his steely gaze. "Anybody who doesn't have the stomach for it shouldn't be here."

AH cut the crap." Naruto called out standing from his seat to point angerly at the scare faced man. Sakura and Sasuke starred at there teammate like he'd gone off his rocker. Everyone in the room had there eye's on the blonde boy.

"What was that I will have you barred from this Exam." Ibiki threatened turning his full attention on Naruto who stepped back slightly the professional interrogator pressed forward. "You'll never be allowed to take this exam again after I'm done with you."

Doubt filled Naruto's mind what would happen if he never got past being a gennin. But then again Naruto smiled as he pushed those worry's away. " I don't care if you do. Because I'll still be hokage someday. Go ahead and do your worst I'm not afraid. Either kick me out or give us the tenth question either way stop wasting our time." With that Naruto plopped down in his chair his arms crossed holding a determined glare at Ibiki. His words had filled the room and Ibiki took notice of what effect they had.

This kid had stood up to him. And now the fear he had used to grip there minds was dissipating and fast. He had motivated this group a very large portion of this group to stay and try. "This decision could change your life possibly even kill you In the end if for what ever reason you wish to quit speak up know."

Ibiki kept his face as cold and impassive as he could. _'That little runt brushed away there fears and anxiety's. Even that girl looks more determined now.'_ Ibiki thought looking at the Hyuga heiress who seemed to be sitting straighter then before. Along with the others in the room.

_'Words have the power to change the world.' _Sakurae thought looking at his blond teammate. The words of that old book store owner from the other day rang in her head. _'The idiot propably picked it out from something he read.'_ Sakura thought the people in the room. Since Naruto's out burst no more had raised there hands.

"Well then if that's all then I guess that only leaves one thing left to do." Ibiki said his face solemn as he cracked a smirk. "Congratulation you all pace the first exam."

Naruto along with everyone who had stayed in the room watched as the man broke a large creepy smile laughing at some kind of private joke. It was actually a little scarier.

"Wait what just happened?" Someone asked confused. "What about the tenth question?" It was like a revelation when Ibiki started to explain. The entirety as they learned was to test there conviction. There skill at information gathering and most of all. There courage to face odds that where all but impossible.

"There is nothing left for me to do except wish you all the best of luck." Ibiki said as he started to bow but stepped back as a window from outside was shattered something crashing through it. A large banner was then unfolded pinned to the ceiling and walls. Proctor of the second Exam Anko Mitarashi.

As declared by the woman her self as she loudly declared she would be the proctor. "Come on everyone lets go!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Your early...again." Ibiki stated bluntly people stared at her. Ibiki giving out a friendly lecture. Anko rebuking with a complaint. "You must be getting old there's still 81 here. How could you let this many slide? You losing your touch or something?"

"It could be we have a stronger crop of candidates this year." Ibiki offered stepping out from behind the banner.

"Hmph so what after I'm done that number will be cut in half." Anko warned with a wicked grin on her face. "But for now your all welcome to go home. Tomorrow will be the start of the test. If I were you I'd take the time to get ready. Because some of you will die if your not ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

Author Note: I'll write something later.


	10. Paper Beats Snake!

I do not own Naruto or R.O.D

* * *

><p>Forest of death<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

"Really? Huh I just stole someone's test." Naruto said feeling a bit embarrassed as he and his team walked towards the apartment.

"What Am I the only one on this team who didn't cheat?" Sakura asked dumbfounded by her teammate's. She was actually quite proud of her self she had answered the questions and gotten them right. And to top it off she beat Naruto in terms of smarts.

"I'm surprised you had to cheat." Sasuke said looking at the blonde. Sasuke wasn't to concerned about his teammate's. Sakura was just plain smart there was no doubt about it. Naruto was the surprising one. "What a disappointment."

"Hey shut up. Its not my fault I'm a super calculator." Naruto pouted he felt really bad about it. "I did manage to honestly answer on on my own." Of course it was just the coded cipher. But hey he felt sorta proud of that.

"Nnnaruto-kun." A shy voice spoke up from behind the group. Naruto was the first to turn around.

"Oh hey Hinata whats up?" Naruto asked she was standing a couple of feet away from there group. She was nervously glancing between Sakura and Sasuke. Then at Naruto.

Sakura ever perceptive picked up on Hinata's plight. "Ah I just remembered Sasuke where out of egg's, miso soup mix, and toast. " She complained.

"What are you talk..." The last Uchiha stepped back Sakura was glaring at him. 'Him' she never did that. It was a little startling. Since they had started to live together. He had noticed slight shifts in her personality. Unfortunately Sasuke found he liked these shifts in personality a little better. then how she normally acted around him. Like he was seeing the real her.

_'and when that happens she's scary.'_ Sasuke thought as he held up the best front he could. "Yeah were also out of tofu. We should go and get some before the store closes. I need some extra ninja wire as well." That would save some of his pride. Sasuke started walking in the direction of the store along with Sakura.

"What's with them?" Naruto asked watching as they walked away. He shrugged looking at Hinata. "She's totally got him whipped."

Naruto laughed as he smiled at Hinata as she sort of giggled at his joke. "So was there something you wanted?"

"Uh I I wan wanted to say..." Naruto was a little worried her face was looking really red. "... Thank you for helping me."

"Oh no problem. You don't need to worry about that." Naruto said folding his arms behind his head. "I know your a strong person. You just need to be a little more confident is all."

She felt his words up lifting as he praised her. _'He thinks I'm strong.'_ Hinata was then starting to panic Naruto was starting to leave. She had to say something. "See you later Hinata."

"Gah Naruto you idiot don't just walk away." In the trees Sakura was huddled up with Sasuke next to her.

"He's thick like those books he reads." Sasuke commented watching. Idly wondering to himself. "Why are we watching them? And why did you bring me?" The more important reason was why hadn't he left yet? It wasn't like she was twisting his arm to stay.

"Come on Hinata say something." Sakura cheered from where she was sitting. As quietly as she could not to get caught. All the while ignoring Sasuke.

"Nnnaruto-kun." was what the shy girl squeaked out. Getting the boys attention. "I um iii Was could I?" She was losing her nerv this was hopeless she needed something to say anything. So hinata blurted the first thing she could think of when thinking about Naruto. "Book!"

"Book?" Naruto wondered confused slightly. Then it was like a light bulb went off.

"Yyyess." Hinata's face was red as she tried to go with it. "You have so many I was wondering if I could borrow a few."

"Hmm sure why didn't you just ask." He motioned for her to fallow. And she did so timidly.

"Hmm darn It I was sure something would happen right Sasuke?...Sasuke?..."Looking around Sakura took notice that the boy did leave. "He left." And Here she was hoping to get a little alone time with the boy. It was starting to get dark. Sakura dropped from the tree and started walking towards town. She was going to go and get some supplies she wasn't sure what would happen during the next test so. She figured she pick up some things.

She never noticed that her crush was only a couple of yards away in an alleyway. "Alright whats the deal? Why are you fallowing me and my team?" Sasuke was on guard he saw this guy during the Chunnin exam's.

"I'm not interested in you or the girl." He had red hair a tattoo on his forehead and a gourd on his back.

"Hm! And what do you want with Naruto?" Sasuke asked his Sharingan lighting up. As he glared at the boy.

"He interests me. If you interfere I will kill you." Sasuke's Sharingan flared as he jumped back sliding out of the alleyway sand moving and coiling around the boy. But it never made a move out of the alleyway. "I won't test my existence against his yet." With that the boy disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Hmm he'll probably wait until the exam's." Sasuke spun around startled pulling out a kunai to see his sensei. "Don't worry Sasuke He's not stupid enough to attack a leaf shinobi out in the open. You guys should stay on your guard. That kid he's trouble. You should probably let the others know about this. At least tell Naruto."

"Tch figures. He only left because of you. What are you doing here?" Sasuke was straight to the point.

"Hey know no need for the third degree I just wanted to congratulation you and the others on passing the first round. But I got distracted." Kakashi trailed off looking at one of his three students. "Also I wanted to let you know the next test will be held at Training ground 44. You and the other teams need to be there at seven."

"That's it?" Sasuke asked skeptically staring at his teachers one eye.

"That's it. Not everything has to be complicated. I can be straight forward too." Kakashi said pulling out his book. "Also at the end of the exam. The probation period will be over."

Sasuke's eye's widened as Kakashi patted him on the shoulder. "Let Naruto and Sakura know. Other then that good luck. Tell Naruto and Sakura I wish them the best as well." With that final message he left Sasuke be disappearing as quickly as he showed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And these are what I would recommend if your really interested in cultivating rare flowers here in Konaha. Although I've never grown anything more exotic then a fern. But desert rose's and snow lily's are harder when the climate changes through out the year. This one's full of rare plants like that." Naruto said handing Hinata another book. She already had a stack that was slowly growing.

"Th-thank you I...do you um... maybe have a book on..." Hinata was starting to panic she was running out of books to ask for she had asked for books on cooking, a single book on confidence, multiple books on rare flowering plants and gardening, Chakra control and its many uses.

From what Hinata could see. The bulk of his collection was mostly fiction. But Naruto had books that touched on every subject she could think of. Even one's she'd never heard of. On the walk back to his apartment. He had insisted on stopping by a book store to pick up some new books.

20 new one's to be precise most of which involved more complex math. That went over both his head and her's. But he said he was determined to be smarter. So the next time a test like the chunnin exam came up. He would be better prepared. Hinata wished there was a book that could help her be better prepared for this sort of thing.

"I do-don't know." She confessed avoiding eye contact with Naruto looking at one of the many stacks in the cramped room full of book's. She was starting to think she should leave. "Thank you for the help Naruto-kun. But I think I should be going."

Naruto blinked looking looking towards the window it was dark out. Most likely getting late. "Oh sorry I guess I got a bit worked up. You can barrow those as long as you wasn't just bring them back." he said scratching the back of his head. He had become a bit excited at having someone come over. Who didn't happen to live with him. And Hinata had been genuinely interested in some of the books he had shown her.

"S-sorry for bothering you." Hinata was nervous but she had an idea. She was terrified and embarrassed to ask but she wanted to have another chance to spend more time with him. "Maybe when I've finished with these. I-I-I could b-barrow some more?"

Naruto's face lite up at the idea. "Yeah of course you can." Aside from Sasuke and Sakura who where required to be living with him. Naruto didn't get very many visitors. So he was vary excited about the idea of having a friend come over.

"Thank you." Hinata said happy at the idea she now had a real excuse to visit him a little more often. Naruto showed her out walking her to the bottom floor. As Hinata was starting to walk away Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Hinata good luck tomorrow with the exam." Naruto said with excitement Hinata turned around nodding here head with a smile. "Lets both do are best no matter what."

"You too Naruto-kun." Her face was burning as she spoke up one more thought. "I-I-Ho-Hope we can both pass tomorrow"

Naruto nodded his head a determined look on his face. "Yeah." With that Hinata turned away quickly and left once far enough away she let out a long sigh holding the books he lent her tightly to her chest. She was happy and excited that she practically skipped home.

Naruto returned to the top floor locking the extra room he and Hinata had been using. Walking into his apartment Naruto's thoughts turned to the Chunnin exam. He needed to be ready they hadn't said what they would be doing so better safe then sorry.

Sakura was the first to return to find Naruto's part of there joined apartment's. Full of blank paper stacked all around the place. And Naruto was well he was playing with it which wasn't new no this wasn't the first time he had played with his paper powers in the around the apartment. No this was the first time he had such a large amount out shaping them into large figures.

And needless to say Sakura was curious. "Watch this I've got this figured out." Naruto declared as he touched a single sheet of paper and the others touching shapped on there own before long Sakura was staring at a paper replica of her it was white but it was uncanny. And shocking of all Naruto wasn't touching it. She watched as the paper humanoid walked over to the table and picked up a book.

"I thought you had to touch the paper?" Sakura asked in amazemen was Naruto getting stronger?

"I still do. Here look at this." Naruto said holding up his hands Sakura didn't see it at first not until.

"Your using wire's?" Sasuke asked from the door way into his room.

"Yeah but there made of paper." Naruto said holding up his hand for Sakura to see they were so small and so thin she hadn't realized it until she reached out and cut her finger on one she could see a little droplet of blood on the wire as it broke the arm of the paper figure falling apart. "There not that strong since there so thin a little bit of liquid sauses it to fall apart. I got the idea from that puppet guy the yesterday. You know those sand shinobi."

Sand Shinobi?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"Yeah we ran into this jerk yesterday. And that freaky kid with the red hair Naruto offered him a place to stay yesterday during his plan to rent out room's." Sakura said as Sasuke's eye's widened in relization. They had to be talking about the same guy.

"Did he have a gourd on his back?"

"Yeah how'd you know." Naruto asked looking at his teammate's face which was contorted into an angry serious scowl.

"Naruto be careful next time you see that guy. He may try to attack during the exam tommorow. I don't what you did but this guy's after you." Sasuke forwarned getting a shocked look from his teammate's. Sakura looked scared Naruto surprised.

"All I did was offer him a place to stay." Naruto stated a bit confused about it. "Are you sure."

"Yeah he threatened to kill me and Sakura if we got in the way. He probably would have attacked me if Kakashi hadn't shown up." Sasuke said serious about the whole thing and angry looking. He then brought up an important thought. "Hey has anyone heard about Training ground 44?"

He got a shrug from Sakura and Naruto snapped his fingers as he left the room. "I know." Sasuke fallowed curious the next test involved the training ground and he wanted to know what they had to deal with. And what the odds they had against dealing with this kid.

In another room one floor below them. Where they had moved a large portion of books, out of the apartments Sasuke and Sakura where staying in.

They found Naruto digging through the stacks tossing book after book out into the hall. "Here It is!" He declared holding up a book that was an atlas of Konaha. Naruto then opened it up. "Here we go. Training ground 44." Naruto said showing Sasuke the map it was a massive area that was cut off and designated as a no trespassing area.

"Its known as the forest of death. It filled with dangerous animals, poisonous plants, man eating leaches, huge insects twice the size of us. Most of which are poisonous as well."

The atlas was just a picture of it and gave a basic layout of the area. Mostly forested with some rivers and streams running through it. So far Sakura didn't like the sound of the place and she asked the question on her mind. "Why do you want to know Sasuke?"

"Thats where the next test will be taking place." He said grimly looking at it memorizing what it looked like. Before closing the book and giving it to Naruto. "Pack this with you as important. I have a bad feeling about the next test."

Naruto nodded his head. Before Sasuke looked at the others. "Kakashi told me something when I saw him earlier."

"Hmm what did he say?" Sakura asked as Naruto put away the book. Sasuke looked at both his teammate's. He had there full attention.

"He said that...he wishes us the best of luck tomorrow." The brooding teen said getting up turning his back to them to leave the room.

"That figures. Did he even give us anything to help with the exam?" Sakura asked getting a shrug from her teammate. "Great."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Training ground 44)

81 ninja stood outside the fenced off perimeter of the forest. Signs posted along the fence warning people of to stay away. Some cautioning about the potential of animal escaping. And from within the forest noises could be heard occasionally a crashing sound as though something violent was occurring inside.

So far the remaining 27 teams entered had yet to enter the forest. So far it the tone was not looking good. Naruto and his teammate's where gathered together waiting for the start of the exam. And for the proctor to call them up.

As Sasuke had suspected they would be entering into the forest. That wasn't the problem what was the problem was that this test would last a total of five day's. Not only that they had to work to gather to retrieve two different scrolls. One of which would be provided to them shortly.

"Any question?" Anko called out looking the field over Eye's settling on a certain blonde not paying attention. Naruto had his face stuck in a book dressed in his paper cloths ready to go. And he already annoyed the snake mistress. If there was one thing Anko hated most it was being ignored. Before anyone in the field could blink. A kunai went sailing at the book the boy was reading.

Anko didn't get the stisfying reaction she was hoping for. No what she got instead was her kunai ricocheting off the books cover and sailing into the crowd of shinobi who had to dodge out of the way for fear of being skewered. Most of them started yelling in anger.

Naruto having paid the loosest of attention to what was going on looked around confused as to what had actually happened. He glanced at the crowed shouting in Anko's direction. When he glanced towards the woman he watched she litterally disappeared. And his book gone from his hand's. "Huh?"

"You should pay attention to what others have to say brat." A sultry voice said from directly behind him. He whipped around as quickly as he could finding a kunai right at the edge of his throat. The proctor holding the book up looking at it. "If your not careful you'll be killed before you can blink."

"Hey give that back!" Naruto demanded reaching for the book only to have the tip of the kunia knife pushed gently against his throat. A small drop of blood flowing from the wound.

"tisk tisk you don't have the right to give me orders little boy." Anko said running her thumb over the edge of the pages. Earning an angry glare from Naruto. "ow." She said quietly pulling her thumb back a thin paper like cut along the edge of her thumb.

"Whats the matter paper cut?" Naruto asked as Anko looked at her thumb tossing the book into the kids face.

"Why don't you make your self useful and pass these consent form's out." Anko said shoving a stack of papers into the boys chest, coolly walking off. Licking the blood off her thumb. "Until we have a form from everyone you are not allowed to take this test. If one isn't filled out you fail. Understand when you and your team have them filled out line up over there and you will receive your scroll"

Naruto scowled as he stomped away taking three for him and his team. Before passing them to another leaf team. As he handed one to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke smaked his blond teammate in the head. "Hey!"

"Don't go pulling stunt's like that your going to get us expelled before we start." Sasuke said with a huff. As he looked over the consent form it basically went as fallowing if you get killed where not responsible.

"Hey she's the one who took my book." A smack to the back of his head. Was Sakura's answer.

"Naruto your supposed hide your ability's not broadcast them now the other teams are going to be onto you." Sakura said looking over the consent form her self._ 'The odds of dying during this exam is dangerously high.'_ It was a grim thought and she knew it.

They would be fighting enemy ninja team's. Along with fending off, if what Naruto said was true. Wild animals both twice the size of them and poisonous. Along with surviving off the land.

The three of them received. There scroll and where directed towards a gate that they would use to get into the forest every team had a gate they would use.

"Naruto will hold onto the scroll." Sasuke said as he and his team waited for the test to begin. They where standing near there designated gate. "If its safe anywhere among the three of us its Naruto." Sasuke admitted holding out the scroll to the blonde. Sakura was startled but she could agree with that. "I'm trusting you Naruto."

"Right." Naruto said putting away his book and taking the scroll. "I wont let you down." Naruto brought the scroll up to his chest and it disappeared mixing into the paper cloth's. Sasuke smirked Naruto was the right choice for this.

"Alright me and Sakura will act as your cover you'll stay between the two of us when where moving. I'll take up the front Sakura you'll cover the rear."

"And since I'm in the center, I can move to the front and rear positions to protect you guys right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Right but remember your holding the scroll so no recluse move's Naruto." Sakura spoke her two cents on the subject. As she eye'd the bag full of books on Naruto's side bag. "Also." She then moved quicker then Naruto could react and took the bag away from him.

"Ah! Hey what are you doing." Sakura then procedded to hold it away from Naruto

"Good idea Sakura." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar. "Until we get to the center of the forest your not allowed to read any of these books."

"Oof it's heavy." Sakura complained heaving it over her shoulder. It felt like Naruto had shoved as many books as he could into it. Sakura looked at Naruto who looked like he was ready to start crying. "Look at it this way Naruto. The sooner we get another scroll the sooner we can get to the center of the forest. And the sooner you can read your precocious book's."

"Right." A deflated Naruto said as he seemed to stagger. Soon the gates opened all around the training field letting the second phase of the chunnin exams started.

In less then a few short hours screams started to come from the forest as the teams started to run into each other along with the danger's of the forest.

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura jumped from tree to tree moving quickly. "So where are we going to get a earth scroll?" Naruto called out as he hopped off another branch.

"The first team we run across hopefully."

"We have a fifty fifty chance of running into a team that has an earth of scroll." Sakura called out from behind both of them.

"We should head for the center the other teams will have to head that way eventually we can set up a trap or something." Naruto offered up as a plan.

"Hey that's a good plan." Sakura said seeing Sasuke stop on a branch Naruto and Sakura stopped as well.

"Whats up?"

"Shh." Sasuke quieted them down trying to listen for something. "Why is it quite?" He asked not hearing a sound the forest had been filled with sounds up until a moment ago. Sure enough it had gone quite startlingly so.

"Ow?" Naruto felt his cheek there was a cut along it. "Whats that hissing sound?"

"Everyone move." Sasuke shouted moving grabbing Sakura and moving out of the way. Lookig back to where Naruto had been there was now a large round ball of paper. He watched as it went sailing away as a powerful blast of wind blew through the area.

Naruto felt dizzy as his idea to try ride out the oncoming attack. Holding the paper ball together was easy. "But I can't tell what up or down." Naruto complained as he felt his shield go bouncing all over the forest.

Sasuke let Sakura down while he surveyed the damage. Of that attack it had literally cut apart blown the trees In the area down. " That was some impressive reaction time but it seems your little friend got blown away."

Sasuke looked to where the voice was. It was a kunoichi of the grass village. And she was holding an earth scroll. Licking her lips she had a look in her eye that scared the last Uchiha. "Sakura I want you to go and find Naruto quickly I'll hold this freak back."

"But Sasuke I."

"GO!" He shouted at her he didn't want to admit it but he was afraid of this woman. "Naruto's got priority."

"R-Right." Sakura said as she moved to clear the area. The grass nin sent a kunai flying towards Sakura only for it to be knocked out of the air by one from Sasuke.

"I'm your opponent." Sasuke shouted out running through hand sign's. "Phoenix flower jutsu." He then sent multiple fire balls sailing at his opponent. Who only smirked. Moving and weaving between the fire balls.

"I guess I'll let the little girl go. She won't get away for very long. After all the one I sent after your blond teammate will probably kill her if she gets in the way." She smiled at Sasuke moving close to him kicking him viciously in the stomach. "This just means I get to play with you all by my self. Ku ku ku."

Naruto was sprawled out on the ground his head was in pain. The world was in pain and he felt as though he was drunk. "If the birds are upside down. Your drunk and on the ground. Oww my head." Sitting up Naruto tried to get his barrings

Looking around he could see tree's bushes a large crevice with a bunch of destroyed tree's a giant snake slithering towards him. "...AHHHH SNAKE!" Naruto freaked out seeing it heading towards him.

It was moving fast. Naruto jumped up on wobbly legs as he then did what seemed like the appropriate measure for such an occasion. Naruto ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. "I don't how to deal with a giant snake."

Naruto moving at a dead run. Ran up one of the massive tree's. As the snake got to the tree it then began to coil around it climbing up towards Naruto. "Why are you chasing me?" The blonde boy called out as a chain of paper shot out of his sleeve. A long line of paper started to imbedded its self into the trunk as he ran up the tree. The snake slid over the paper line.

The moment the giant snake started to get close enough Naruto forced chakra in to his feet sending him shooting from the tree pulling the chain with him. "Got you!" Naruto shouted as the paper chain cut right through the snake's body.

Naruto proud of his achievement of killing the snake never noticed the tree he had sent himself hurtling towards.

Sakura only found him because of all the paper floating around the area. She found him buried in a pile of paper. _'His cloths fell apart.'_ Usually that only happened when he was knocked unconscious. Sakura wasn't sure what to do.

Naruto was laying in a pile of paper out like a light. A vary nasty bump on top of his head. After digging through the pile of paper. She had found the heaven scroll.

She then furiously tried to wake him up with force. To no great success he didn't seem to even stir. So she did the next best thing. "Naruto you better wake up soon. Or else I'm going to burn your books!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" a flailing Naruto called out waking up only to clutch his head in pain. "Oww what happened?"

"I don't know maybe that can remind you." Sakura said pointing in the direction of the giant snake cut into several large chunk's. Naruto looked at his handy work and blinked scratching his head. "We don't have time for this we need to go."

"Huh hmm...Who's that?" On top of the chunk that had a portion of the snake's head was a tiny figure.

"An enemy?" Sakura turned her head to see the person. Covered from head to toe in loose black wrapping's hanging all over his body. A head band adorned on his head with a sound symbol. "He's from that sound village."

"Oh wait I remember that. They were apart of that new village Kabuto told us about weren't they." Naruto hadn't heard of the sound village until Kabuto had told them and pointed them out. When they had met at the beginning of the first test. Which had been yesterday.

Naruto rose from his place on the ground spinning as the paper around him gathered and created his paper cloth's. "Hey you might as well leave now or else I'll do to you what I did to that snake." He declared pointing a finger at him.

The sound shinobi stepped off the large snake head. Dropping to the ground with ease. He then started walking towards Naruto. He walked slowly at first before picking up speed before he started runnning at Naruto.

Naruto raised his right hand a paper blade shooting out of his sleeve. As he brought it up to slice at his incoming opponent. The sound shinobi brought his hand up catching the blade in his cloth covered hand.

"Hey how did you do that!" Naruto shouted in confustion his paper blades could cut through anything.

"Thats impossible Naruto can cut through solid steel with his paper weapons. How could he stop it?" Sakura said startled by it. To answer there question's the figure brought a hand up and grapped Naruto's cloths. He then pulled at the cloths hard ripping the paper blade and Naruto's cloth's blew apart.

Naruto's eye's widened with sudden realization. "He can control paper too." As the paper floated in the air around Naruto and the enemy ninja. And this guy seemed to have a better control of the paper. Better then what Naruto had. "Sakura you need to get out of here now."

"No I'm not leaving another one of my teammate's your coming back with me right now. Sasuke's in trouble."

"Were in trouble. This guy has the same abbility as me. I can hold him back while you get out of here you'll get in the way if you stay." Naruto said just staring at him. He wasn't moving to attack or anything just standing watching him and Sakura. _'He hasn't spoken a word at all or moved to attack aside from disarming me of my paper. Whats his angel?'_ "I'll be along soon enough Its your turn to guard the scroll." Naruto said pulling it out of his pocket and tossing it at Sakura.

Sakura caught it and held it tightly in her hands. She then pulled out a kunai.

"Naruto I'm AHH!" Several pieces of paper had shot at her one had shot through the kunai cutting it into several piece's, they then started to wrap around Sakura. Encasing her body in paper like a cocoon, She then fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto moved to her side her eye's where starting to roll into the back of her head. 'She cant breath she's suffocating.' Her face had been wrapped up leaving only an eye visible. She was having trouble trying to breath. Naruto grabbed onto the paper covering her mouth "I can't get it off!" Naruto was starting to panic This guy had better control of the paper then Naruto did that was for sure.

After straining for a moment Naruto managed to pull off the one around Sakura's mouth. She then started coughing gasping for air. Naruto then looked at the black clad shinobi.

"Just who are you?" Naruto made grabbed a sheet of paper and made a chain of them sending it slicing towards him.

"..." It didn't seem to phase the enemy ninja he just nocked it away like it was nothing. The pages started falling appart halfway through the chain.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried shapping it into a paper sword. "What do you want?"

"..." he just stood there looking at Naruto. Naruto was starting to get frustrated.

"Do you want the scroll is that it?" Naruto charged at him swinging the blade trying to cut at his midsection. He sliced again and again. But no matter how hard he tried to cut into him he couldn't cut him. His cloth's weren't damaged. _'They must be made of paper.'_ "Fine then take this!" Naruto shouted out as he changed the sword.

Gathering more paper in the air. He made the head of a Chinese dragon and sent it coiling at him . Naruto watched as the sound ninja was pushed back by the paper dragon as it tried to bit him in half.

"..." the sound ninja grabbed it by the jaw's. As it was pushed back crashing into a tree. The dragon was about half the size of the ichiraku noodle stand. Naruto didn't have a lot of paper to work with. But it was enough.

"Got you." Naruto said with confidence as he held onto the dragon paper strings attached to it. He could feel the paper of the dragon shifting. Right before it was ripped right in half falling apart into pieces.

"..." Nothing could stop him. He didn't look any worse for ware. He was stepping forward walking towards him undetered by Naruto's attack's.

"Say something damn it!" Naruto shouted out starting to get angry. Naruto then charged at him grabbing more paper as he closed the distance. Naruto made another blade and swung it at the sound shinobi.

Naruto stabbed to the right. He dodged to the left. He just dodged back and forth occasionally knocking Naruto's blade away with the back with his hand. The sound shinobi reached into the air gripping one of the floating pieces of paper between his fingers making his own paper blade. They then clashed weapon's.

"We have the same gekki genkai. So we have to be related right? What's your name?" Naruto stressed as the sound shinobi's blade was starting to cut through his slowly. _'How is he so much stronger then me? Damn it I don't have time for this. Sakura's in danger, and if what Sakura said was true Sasuke's in trouble too. I can't fight him not like this.'_

"..." the sound ninja's blade cut right through Naruto's the rest of the way striking the blond who expelled into smoke.

"Yeah Get him!" a dozen voices shouted out as several Naruto's came into existence. All of them holding a paper blade of there own. Attacking him all around. He dodged a strike then sliced one of the Naruto's in half dispelling it into smoke.

All the paper still floating around started to fly around the area cutting and piercing everything. A shadow moved over his body looking up a large bird like creature was soaring through the sky up through the tree tops. The sound shinobi looked around the girl he had trapped was gone. Most likely the blonde boy had grabbed her and used that bird to get away.

Master Orochimaru ordered him to see how the boys ability's compared against his own. The sound shinobi then started heading towards where his temporary team was. His order's where two fold it would also distract The blond from going and interfere with his masters plan's for the Uchiha.

He was ordered to not kill the boy. So now he needed to go and complete the next exam. His teammate's had informed him he was to find two scrolls on his own.

Naruto in order to get away had converted every book he had into this bird it was a lot smaller then the one he had made in wave country but it was flying fine.

Naruto looked at Sakura who's head was still covered in paper but it was starting to peel off now. That they where getting away from that guy. Naruto looked over the area there where tree's all over the place. Naruto wasn't sure where to go. A long line of trees had been knocked over. Sasuke would be around that area but where?

"Where are you? Smoke? No fire." Naruto smirked. "Found you." Where there's fire there was usually Sasuke. The paper bird then flapped its wings. Descending in that direction.

* * *

><p>Um Ya new chapter with some interesting development's.<p>

Edit: Also I'm not very good at editing my own story's. I have very poor grammar something I will easily admit. As it has been rather unfortunate trying to find one so I figure maybe someone will offer if I post in the story. So If someone is interested in being my beta for the story I would appreciate a PM.


End file.
